Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories
by demented bunny
Summary: Bella is six years old and is adopted by the cullens but the Cullens dont know that Edward is hiding something. Cullens are vampires. Bella is a human. ExB
1. Family Meeting

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Carlisle Pov**

A single fist slammed against the hardwood table, startling even to a vampire. Jasper's shoulders shook with apparent rage and an underlining fear. "How can you even contemplate this", he hissed "it is not safe, she will be hurt". Jasper's words were drawn and insistent.

My hand unconsciously rose to tangle in my hair, a trait I could only have inherited from Edward, an odd concept considering I, for all intents and purposes, was his father.

Jasper was right, to an extent, this 'clever' thought of mine was foolish and reckless. But none the less, I would persevere. I was determined.

"She's _six_", I stressed. "She won't notice a thing". I regretted my words as soon as I had spoken them, indignation was immediate in Jasper's expression.

"She will not notice?", he hissed, his voice rising with every syllable, "She will not _notice_?".

"Not if we are all careful", I replied calmly, squeezing Esme's hand. "Do not think", Jasper roared with anger "that I do not know what you mean by _we_".

Alice's slender fingers pressed gently to Jasper's shoulder in an attempt at calming him, but with no victory.

"Be calm my son", I urged, a sympathetic smile tugging at my lips. A barely audible hiss escaped Jasper, but he sat silently, his knuckles a stark white as they gripped the edge of the table.

Out of the corner of my eye I could easily see Esme watching him, and I knew she feared for the fate of her table.

"She needs a family", Alice conceded, guiltily glancing at Jasper, he studiously ignored her, betrayal set on the lines of his forehead.

"It would", Esme muttered thoughtfully "be nice to have children about the house, other then Emmett", she said weakly.

"We can't decide without Edward though", Esme said decidedly, squeezing my hand again, firmer now.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my hands over my stomach "We will make a decision when you have all met this child", Jasper's chair scraped violently against the teak floor and he turned on his heel, storming up the stairs.

Alice followed Jasper despondently, her steps slow and heavy and her gaze blank.

Rosalie and Emmett soon followed and Esme kissed my cheek softly, muttering about calling Edward and left me to my thoughts.

Jasper's thoughts on the subject were not difficult to decipher, he was scared of having a human so close. If Edward was here I could've asked him exactly what Jasper was thinking of, not that he would really tell me.

But Edward was not here, he had gone, yet again. He had taken his departure with a sketchy idea of returning within a few days, the same events as unfolded at regular intervals when Edward got it into his head to go.

We tried not to pry and Esme not to worry, but try as we may with no information on where it was Edward was going it was difficult not to worry for our youngest son.

He would come soon though, and though we would be given no answers, the worry might cease for a moment.

**Review Please,**


	2. Motherhood, Blind Spots & Crazy Theorys

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I wouldn't just be writing about Edward**

**I would like to thank TriGemini for all her help and anybody else who reviewed and Ann don't ask she told me to but she did help so………….**

**EPOV**

I relaxed against the light leather seats of my Volvo on my way

home from seeing her.

Trying to rid myself of the familiar clenching in my cold dead heart that always came when it was time for me to take my departure from her.

I stared out of the window shield seeing nothing of my surroundings.

Her face obstructing my view, her cheeks pink and eyes hectic with excitement at my visit.

My hands clenched the steering wheel, the skin on my knuckles stretching tight

I had selfishly gone to see her, _this needs to stop now Edward, your being selfish and reckless_, again.

_._I was well aware that what I was doing was wrong. I was lying to my family, putting her life in danger and all because I couldn't bear to be parted from her.

_Esme and Carlisle are worried about you, your whole family is._

But the thought of never seeing her again had the clenching in my heart increasing exponentially.

My thoughts were interrupted by the irksome buzzing of my phone. I contemplated leaving it but it could be her, or my family.

"Hello" I said my voice a monotone. "Edward, its Carlisle. I have some news", he said warily.

I didn't like his tone of voice; I couldn't tell if this was good or bad news.

"I was volunteering at this orphanage and I met this little girl, Edward, I want to adopt her", he rushed in one breath.

I leaned back in the seat shocked into silence, trying futily to gather my thoughts.

"We haven't decided anything yet, we're going to wait until everyone's had time to think this through and meet her", he continued relieved by my silence

"Carlisle, you **are **aware we're vampires, right".

"Yes", he replied confused.

"Just checking".

_All those vampires were __right; lack of human blood __**would **__eventually drive us crazy._

"Edward I know what you're thinking, but I haven't gone crazy"

_And I thought I was a mind reader._

"Just hurry home and we'll talk this through properly", he sighed exasperated.

I was still banking on the crazy theory, but then again I could hardly talk.

**APOV**

**(Flashback, one and a half years ago)**

_What's wrong with me I feel so __**normal**__ I hate this feeling._

_Jasper put his arms tight around me, trying to comfort me._

_I knew the only thing that would comfort me now,_

_retail therapy._

_Unfortunately it was two 'o' clock in the morning and I didn't know any mall that'd be open._

_Why couldn't I see, Edward kept disappearing and I couldn't see where he was going or what he was doing._

"Jazz, I'm worried about him what if something happens", I said voicing my worries

"He's over a hundred years old Alice you need to have a little faith, he knows how to take care of himself", he replied giving my shoulders a little squeeze.

**(End of flashback)**

Nothing had changed, I still couldn't see what Edward did on these little trips of his and I was still worried, everyone was.

And now this little girl, I couldn't see her either, I wonder if there is a connection

**RPOV**

I was conflicted about this there were so many points to it.

I had always wanted to be a mother but of course being trapped in this damned existence it could never happen.

This girl was six.

Esme and I, we could raise her.

It'd be the closest I'd ever get to being a mother.

But she could get hurt, or figure out what we were, if she did she'd be scared.

Carlisle said that she had told him that a family was the thing she wanted second most in all the world, she hadn't said the first.

I knew from experience that if you want a loving family mine was the best.

I'd made up my mind,

I'd welcome her with open arms.

I would be a kind sister to her,

Maybe even a mother.

**Please review xxx**


	3. Motherhood, Jealousy and Temptation

**Disclaimer:**** you know the drill by now TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE**

**EMPOV**

My fingers tapped the controls aimlessly, what was it I was supposed to be killing? , I focused on the game but my mind wandered again.

I hated when big things like this affected the family.

I was not, I repeat not, supposed to be serious.........ever.

But bringing a little girl into the family, it just didn't seem responsible, oh God,

Who was I becoming?

Alice was excited but wary she couldn't see this girl and that couldn't be good.

Jasper was well to be honest, terrified. Whether this was because she was a six year old girl or because she was human I couldn't tell.

And Edward wasn't here, he'd be back soon. But from what Carlisle had told us he was blatantly disregarding it. He refused to believe Carlisle was serious, ha as soon as he got here I'd set him right. Stupid disappearing vampire, it was just like him to go off leaving me to deal with this.

Esme and Rose were excited and eager, they wanted to be mothers and this was their chance. That was definitely an upside, I guess.

Hell who was I kidding; I was jealous, of a six year old.

But could you really blame me, _yes._

I mean some six year old was going to come waltzing in like she owned the place,_ get real, she's six__._

The reason I was jealous; Rosalie.

Some random six year old was able to do, without even being here yet, what I had been attempting to do since I joined this family, heal Rose. My Rose.

Now she wouldn't have any time for me.

Ha, at least nobody could call me the baby of the family anymore, which isn't even fair since Alice was shorter then me.

Wait,

_Maybe I like being babied._

_**ESMEPOV**_

Rosalie and I were wheeling a shopping cart around the fruit and vegetable isle, for the little girl.

I felt like squealing every time I thought of it.

This was my second chance, Rosalie's too.

I would be a mother; I always thought that this couldn't happen, that when I was changed I had given up my chance to be a mother.

I had accepted it, better then Rose.

I had my other children, and though it wasn't the same it was enough, I was happy but in my heart I knew I still wanted it.

I know it's not like I'm actually giving birth that is definitely something I gave up.

But that wasn't the important part. It was rearing a child, seeing it grow happy and content and loving it and being loved in return.

I wonder how this will turn out I knew that we were to vote after we'd met her. I suddenly realised that everyone might not vote the same way as I would, as I will.

Rose and I would definitely vote yes, it was inevitable.

Carlisle would vote yes I was sure; after all he was the one who had suggested this.

But the others, I couldn't possibly know.

Alice was suspicious as she couldn't see the girl but once she met her, maybe.

Jasper was, somewhere between horror and terror.

Edward was, I'm sure going to say no, once he came to terms with the fact that this was actually happening, but I understood his reasons.

"Do you think she'd like these", Rosalie asked holding up a box of cereal, snapping me out of my reverie.

"It's a little early for that, Rose, we still have to vote", I said smiling.

"I know", she sighed "I'm just so excited, and anyone who doesn't vote yes, I swear I will…"

"Rose", I reprimanded. "Sorry", she muttered.

Emmett I really wasn't sure about. It was highly likely he'd vote yes, to please Rose. But even if Rose was too excited to notice, I could sense the reluctance. He felt left out, like he was being replaced,

_And by someone younger._

I guess he felt like he was going to lose Rosalie, which was ridiculous.

I sighed.

Things would work themselves out.

I had to believe that, for my family's sake.

**JPOV**

Why was this happening, somebody hated me now all I had to do was find out who and plot revenge.

Wasn't it bad enough that there were all those delicious humans out there, completely unaware.

And now, now,

They were going to pick one up and dangle it in front of me.

And a child at that,

A delicious, tempting, innocent child.

And then I'd kill her and Esme would hate me, Rosalie would kill me and then what.

Why hadn't Alice informed me that Carlisle was going to lose his mind?

This couldn't end well.

**Please, please review and also I'd like some help in knowing whether I should go straight to the little girl arriving or Edward coming home. Any ideas please include them in the review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Headlocks, Blood Banks and Family

**I know most people wanted me to go straight to the little girl coming but I've been in an evil mood lately so I'm going to prolong it a little. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (sigh)**

**ESMEPOV**

Rosalie and I were packing the fridge and cupboards full of food and drinks.

I had wanted to buy treats for the little girl. But I suppose it sets a bad precedent and we really should encourage healthy eating.

Maybe I just want to bribe her with treats.

"What do you mean you don't know?", Rosalie snapped.

"I'm sorry but I just can't see anything when it comes to this girl, it's like she's a blind spot or something", Alice grumbled.

"Rosalie leave your sister alone, it's not her fault and I'm sure everything will go just fine regardless", I interrupted, we didn't need a fight two days before the little girl comes.

"It's not that", she explained "it's after she comes when we all vote".

I turned to look at my daughter, honestly I was worried about the same thing and I could tell she'd a lot of time lamenting over this.

After all, regardless of her vote she couldn't decide for everybody else.

Though knowing my daughter she'd certainly try.

"It's not like it'd make any difference anyway, some people are still deciding on how to vote", she grumbled again.

I opened my mouth to respond but instead heard a commotion in the living room.

What could that be?

**EPOV**

I pulled smoothly into the drive still mulling over what Carlisle had told me.

I out rightly refused to believe he was serious.

Maybe checking their thoughts would prove my theory correct.

_Where did that file go, I could've sworn Dr. Snow handed it right to me. _Carlisle. I shook my head at his thoughts which were ridiculous seeing as he's a vampire and should have excellent memory.

_Will this cereal be __ok; I suppose we can always pick up a different one. _Esme. I chose to ignore those thoughts.

_Why on earth is Alice being so difficult, she's supposed to be psychic? _Rosalie. Rosalie didn't elaborate on the matter merely lamenting on her own frustrations, so I was lost.

_Ro__salie just isn't listening. __**I can't see anything.**_ Alice. I skipped quickly from her mind as she was screaming at the top of her mental lungs. I didn't understand the meaning of this either.

_I can't stand this everybody's emotions are going haywire. _Jasper. Well those thoughts weren't unusual for Jasper considering his gift.

_I'm going to kill __him; I am going to kill him. _Emmett. These thoughts weren't unusual for Emmett either but I wondered who the product of Emmett's fury was.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"There you are", Emmett bellowed.

Suddenly I had Emmett's huge finger jabbing me in the chest.

"How could you just leave me here to deal with all of this, things are chaotic here", he paused momentarily. I opened my mouth to respond but then I realised I had no idea what he was talking about. "Well aren't you going to apologise" he demanded.

It was a bad idea to ask but I did anyway.

"What for?".

"Arrghh".

**JPOV**

I walked slowly into the living room to see what all the noise was about and why Emmett's emotions were black with fury.

Then I sensed Edward, he seemed confused for some reason.

The scene I walked in on was strange to say the least.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Alice followed me in all feeling curious as to what was happening in the living room.

Emmett had Edward in a headlock screaming for him to apologize.

I sighed.

Edward hadn't been here even ten minutes and he was already wrestling Emmett.

"Emmett let him go", Esme chastised.

"But Mom, make him apologize", he whined, pouting.

"Emmett", she warned.

"Now, what happened, this time?".

"Don't look at me, I just walked in the door and he attacked me", Edward answered.

"It's your own fault, and you started it", was Emmett's genius reply.

"What did I do", he asked.

"You left, for two whole days…."

"Aw did you miss him", I snickered.

Emmett glared at me and then turned his attention back to Edward.

"You left and I had to deal with all this stuff, and I…I..I… had to be all responsible and… and grown up", he sniffed.

"Aww its ok baby, it's alright. We promise it won't happen again, don't we?", Rose said comforting him.

He nodded pathetically and buried his head in the crook of her neck, still sniffling slightly. His emotions were flooded with self pity.

Edward and I glanced at each other and I couldn't hold it in any longer, we burst into laughter and soon everybody had joined in. Even Rosalie was barely holding in her laughter.

Emmett just pouted again.

After our laughter subsided Esme pulled Edward into a hug and welcomed him home.

She knew better then to ask where he'd been.

"So this is really happening, you really want to adopt a human girl", he asked in complete disbelief.

We shared a look and I was glad I wasn't the only one with reservations.

My mind drifted again to that tasty little blood bank on legs.

I shook my head, think happy thoughts family, hunting mmm… blood, no, no blood Alice, yes Alice that's good, mmm… very good.

Edward growled at the direction my thoughts had taken.

I smiled apologetically.

"Yes", Carlisle replied.

We waited with bated breath for Edward's response.

"Have you lost your mind" he demanded.

"This is a little girl we're talking about and your putting her life in danger", he pointed out.

"She deserves a home", argued Rosalie, softer then I expected but I supposed this was a sore point with her too.

"She deserves a life", he exploded bitterly.

I didn't understand why Edward was so upset about this.

There was silence.

It was a point nobody could argue.

With a house full of vampires we couldn't possibly insure her safety.

I shuddered at the thought of hurting an innocent child.

"Don't decide yet Edward, just let's meet her first ok, please", Esme begged.

He looked at her silently pleading eyes and admitted defeat "alright".

But I knew he had already decided.

**BPOV**

The nice doctor came to see me again two days ago.

He said he wanted me to meet his family.

My friend Charlotte said that that's what people do when they're thinking about adopting us.

I tried not to get my hopes up, Charlotte said that she'd that she'd gone to lots of peoples homes to meet their family's.

But she was still here so I guess it didn't really mean much.

I was a little disappointed, I really liked the nice doctor, he was kind and funny and he said he had a big family that really wanted to meet me.

I was still excited even if Charlotte was right.

I had never gone to the house of someone who wanted to adopt me to meet their family, not that there had been many.

He didn't usually approve of those people.

Maybe he approved of the nice doctor.

Then again maybe not.

He never approved of any of those people and they seemed almost as nice as the nice doctor.

Maybe he just didn't know.

Charlotte said that maybe they didn't tell him because they really wanted me to get adopted.

Charlotte helped me pick out my dress and one of the nice older girls offered to help do my hair and Charlotte was going to lend me some of her bows.

I decided to wear one of the pretty dresses he gave me it was pink with bows.

I usually hated pink, too girly but I really liked this dress but that was mostly because he gave it to me.

And I usually didn't like dressing up; I hated that even more then pink.

But I didn't mind dressing up when he came to visit me.

I hoped the nice doctor's family would like me.

The nice doctor said he had a really lovely wife and three sons and two daughters.

I was afraid his sons and daughters wouldn't like me, the nice doctor said that they were grown up. He said that they still really wanted to meet me.

I dreamed last night what it would be like if I had big brothers and sisters and a mom and dad.

It'd be nice to have a mom to kiss me goodnight like he does when he comes to visit.

It'd be nice to have brothers to play with like he always plays with me whenever he comes to visit.

And I'd like to have brothers and a dad to play with and protect me like he plays with me whenever he comes to visit and he's always protecting me even when he's not here.

I was luckier then most after all I already sort of had a family.

It was just me and him,

But it was all the family I needed.

**I hope you liked it. It's longer then the other ones so I hope you enjoy. It's really hard to do a six year olds pov but I think I did ok. And as always suggestions and comments are appreciated. I'd also like help on how to make it funnier. XxXx**


	5. Embraces

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

I nervously smoothed the creases in my dress and straightened the bows in my hair.

I didn't usually care about how I looked.

I didn't mind getting dirt and mud on my clothes even though I was careful never to get dirt on any of the clothes he gave me.

But today I wanted to look pretty for the nice doctor and his family.

The nice doctor would be here soon to bring me to his house.

I checked myself in the mirror and was a little sad to see that I still looked the same as I always did.

The nice doctor was very pretty looking and he said his wife was very pretty too.

I could never fit in.

I heard footsteps, loud and quiet ones.

I was the only kid with a room to myself; I think he got me the room. Some of the other kids used to be mean, but I think they were jealous because he gives me pretty dresses and nice toys.

But they aren't mean anymore because I always share my toys.

The footsteps got closer and I heard a knock at the door.

I ran to the door, and tripped, but got up again and fumbled with the door.

When I opened the door, standing there was the nice doctor and Kim, one of the people who looks after us.

The nice doctor smiled.

"Hello, Bella".

**CPOV**

I walked briskly to the door of the orphanage. I opened the door and stood in the hall waiting for somebody to come to bring me to see Bella.

In a way this place felt a bit like a prison.

Kim, one of the social workers greeted me. She seemed like a nice enough girl, kind and even tempered. She was fairly young in about her twenties and a childlike face, though she seemed to be trying to look older with grey and brown suits that didn't suit her.

"Hello, Bella's very excited; she spent all morning getting ready. I've only ever seen her more excited when he comes to visit her", she chatted as we walked down the narrow hallway towards Bella's room.

"He?", I asked, bewildered.

"Oh yes, Bella's next of kin, he comes to visit her quite frequently, he's very attentive to her and always makes sure she has the very best of care", she explained.

"But if he cares so much about her why doesn't he adopt her himself".

Oh, he's very young you see, only about the age of a college student".

"So how is he related to her?".

"I think she's his late step mother's niece, or something of that nature. All I know is he's not a blood relative".

"So, I suppose he's been informed that we're thinking of adopting Bella", I inquired.

"Eh, no", she said fidgeting slightly "we decided to wait to tell him until after you've made your mind up".

"Why?", I asked, confused.

"Well you see, he's quite picky about the family that's thinking of adopting Bella", she explained.

"Honestly, you're the furthest anyone's ever gotten, he's very protective of her", she continued.

"So here we are", she said stopping in front of the door leading to Bella's room.

"Thank you", I said quietly.

She knocked gently on the door and left.

There was a lot of rustling and a strange thump behind the door. She was such a clumsy little thing. It would have been more concerning but she was so brave, she always picked herself back up. Mostly it was just cute.

The door opened and standing there was Bella, she was wearing a pretty pink dress and little pink bows in her long mahoghany hair.

She had the door handle clasped in her chubby little hands and a wide smile on her pale face, flushed pink and eyes bright with excitement.

"Hello Bella", I said smiling.

"Hello", she chirped. Her heart was beating rapidly as it always did when she was excited.

Her room was small but neat and tidy. She was the only child with a room to herself, I wondered how that was. She was I suppose more privileged then the other children. She had prettier dresses and nicer toys but she was such a sweet, humble little thing that you never would have guessed.

Stepping into her room was like stepping into a princess's. She had light blue walls and blue carpet. She had a little four poster bed with a shimmering canopy hanging over it. Her toys, bears, dolls, dollhouses and puzzles nestled into every corner.

And standing at the door was the little princess herself. She had long, shiny mahogany locks that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her pale little heart shaped face flushed pink. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was the picture of innocence with her chubby little hands and fingers and short little legs.

"Are you ready Bella?", I asked.

"Yep" she said nodding her head vigorously.

"Well, lets go then". I held her small hand in my considerably larger one.

We were about two steps from her room when she suddenly yanked on my arm and yelled "Wait".

Bella shook her hand free and ran, stumbled back to her room.

I stood waiting utterly oblivious to what was wrong.

She came out soon after clutching a brown teddy bear to herself.

I realised what was wrong. I hadn't once seen her without that teddy bear, she always had him.

She must have forgotten him in all the excitement.

"Ready", she sighed in relief at not having forgotten her beloved teddy bear.

I chuckled at the look on her face and we set off again.

I held her warm hand in mine as we walked across the road from the dull, grey building she called home towards my Mercedes.

I helped her into the car and buckled her into the booster seat.

I settled myself into my seat at a human pace and started the car.

"Are you excited?", I asked.

"Yep", she responded, nodding her head vigorously again.

"Nervous?".

"A little", she said fidgeting slightly.

"Don't worry. Everyone's very excited to meet you, and you know what?", I asked leaning toward her slightly. As if I had a secret to tell her.

"What?", she asked her eyes widening slightly with curiosity.

"Everyone's a little nervous too", I whispered.

"Really", she asked her eyes widening even more.

"Really".

She stared out the window thinking this over.

The car ride was about half an hour long and I wasn't sure how to distract her from her nerves.

"Do you really think that they will like me", she asked nervously.

"I know they will", I responded confidently.

She seemed to cheer up and she asked about my family. She had asked this several times before but I answered patiently.

"Well I have three sons and two daughters and they're all adopted".

"Really".

"Yes, my wife can't have children".

"Oh", she said not seeming to know what to say. "I'm sorry".

I chuckled. "That's alright".

"My children are older then you but they're really looking forward to having somebody new to play with".

"What do they like to play", she asked, excitement outdoing nerves for the mean time.

"Well my daughter Alice she loves to shop and dress up". She made a face when I said this and I laughed.

"And my other daughter Rosalie, she'll be happy to play whatever games you want to play", I continued.

"My sons Emmett and Jasper will want to play football and other games that'll get you all dirty", her face brightened at this news.

"And my youngest son likes to play the piano, listen to music and read".

"I love the piano, my best friend can play the piano", she informed me proudly.

We pulled up to the house then before I had the chance to respond.

Bella's eyes grew wide again with awe as she stared up at the large white house surrounded with massive old trees.

"Wow", she whispered, her eyes the size of saucers.

I chuckled softly and unbuckled her from the car seat. I lifted her down and took her hand as we walked towards the porch.

The sound of gravel crunching as I walked and she stumbled along.

I took a deep breath and she followed suit.

I raised my hand to the door handle.

"Here we are".

**JPOV**

Esme jumped up from her position on the loveseat for the third time and started fluffing the cushions, again.

Her emotions were in a frenzy. She was vacillating between excitement and nail biting worthy nerves.

"Should we set out some drinks, maybe some snacks?", Rosalie asked, she was hovering, unsure of what to do.

"No then she'll wonder why we're not eating", Emmett said tapping at video game.

"He's right", Esme said inspecting the room.

"Ouch, what was that for?", Emmett pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you to get off that thing", Rosalie snapped.

I looked around the house had never looked this good. Edward's piano was gleaming along with every other smooth surface, the cream couch was spotless and even the walls had never looked so white.

Esme had spent the whole night cleaning and Alice had made sure everyone looked just right. She had made sure we looked fashionable but nothing too flashy.

Alice couldn't see the girl so she had merely gone with her common sense. The girl was an orphan so we didn't think she'd be likely to have overly nice things.

Alice looked beautiful of course in simple faded jeans and a cute tank top. Rosalie had dark jeans and a wrap around top and Esme had gone for a skirt and shirt. Us men had just worn jeans and shirts.

Alice was sulking on the bottom steps of the stair, I was surprised Edward didn't join her, she was still upset about her lack of foresight.

Emmett was reluctantly excited. He wanted a new playmate.

Rose was just as excited and nervous as Esme.

And Edward still thought this was a ridiculous idea. He was in his room listening to music. Esme had told him to come down but he'd hear them coming and be down in time.

I myself didn't know what emotion was mine. I was being assaulted with an onslaught of emotions from every direction.

I desperately tried to calm everyone down but it wasn't doing any good.

I had better be thanked by the end of all this.

The end of all this, it made me wonder how would this all end.

"Badly", Edward called from upstairs, answering my thoughts.

He had a point, after all we were vampires she could get hurt or she'd figure out what we are and then what?

I heard clearly the sound of crunching gravel under the wheels of what I assumed was Carlisle's Mercedes and then more crunching, only quieter as they walked.

I heard two deep breaths being taken and then Carlisle's voice as he said "here we are".

Well here they are.

**RPOV**

Esme jumped up and started fluffing the pillows as I looked around aimlessly.

"Maybe we should set out some drinks, maybe some snacks", I asked clutching at straws to keep myself busy.

"No then shell wonder why we're not eating", replied my husband still tapping the controls on his game.

I stepped forward and slapped him on the back of his big, usually empty head.

"Ouch, what was that for", he pouted, rubbing the back of his head, in the wrong place.

"I told you to get off that thing", I snapped, and to make myself feel better.

I was so excited and nervous too, the tension was mounting.

"He's right" Esme said while inspecting the room for any nonexistent dust.

Jasper seemed thoughtful and then I heard Edward call down "badly". Apparently answering somebody's thoughts.

I had a feeling I knew what sort of thoughts he was responding to.

But I refused to dwell on any negative thoughts about this situation, it would all work out, I'm sure.

I heard the sound of gravel crunching under Carlisle's Mercedes and then more crunching as they walked towards the house.

I could feel my excitement and nerves growing.

"Here we are", said Carlisle.

I could here the little girl's heart beating rapidly.

I turned around and saw Edward coming downstairs. He walked towards the back of the room and stood in the shadows there. That boy is such as recluse. I smiled to myself when I heard him hiss at my thoughts.

Esme went and stood on the raised platform that was occupied by Edward's piano.

Alice and Jasper stood halfway up the stairs, close enough to get a good look at the girl, but far enough away for Jasper's sake.

Emmett sat on the couch, typical.

I went and stood next to Esme.

The door opened slowly to reveal the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

She had a pretty heart shaped pale face, flushed an adorable pink and she had long mahogany hair. She was thin but with a little bit of childish roundness. But by far her most beautiful feature was her deep chocolate eyes.

Eyes which were wide with wonder.

"Bella this is my family", Carlisle said.

"This is Esme, my wife and Rosalie, my daughter", he continued gesturing towards us.

"Hello Bella", Esme and I said. She smiled at us nervously.

"This is my son Emmett", he said pointing at the big lump on the couch.

The poor little things eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at my huge husband.

"Hey Bella", he said jubilantly jumping up from the couch.

Bella shrank back behind Carlisle. We all chuckled slightly before Carlisle continued.

"This is Alice and Jasper".

"Hi", Bella said shyly.

"Hello Bella", they greeted her.

Carlisle turned towards Edward who had just stepped out of the shadows and into sight.

"And this is…",

"EDWARD", she screamed.

We all watched in amazement as the little girl bounded into Edward's open arms.

And embraced as if they'd known each other for years.


	6. Boogeyman

**Thanks for all the reviews I love them and I love the response this story's gotten especially for the last chapter.**

**I'd like to say thank you to Monkeychikk, kwfreeman (just for understanding my evilness hahaha), Trigemini, SweetSouthernGal, Hotchadobsessed, EmmettsGirlfriend, Unonomus, and last but definitely not least Dae Mrs Cullen she's been brilliant and such a huge help and thank you to everyone who reviewed you are all just as important these are just the people who gave me ideas and help if you want your name on here you should try giving me ideas too and more reviews hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Twilight last year, last month, last week, yesterday and I don't own it today but someday maybe, hahaha I wish.**

**JPOV**

_Carlisle turned towards Edward who had just stepped out of the shadows and into sight._

"_And this is…",_

"_EDWARD", she screamed._

_We all watched in amazement as the little girl bounded into Edward's open arms._

_And embraced as if they'd known each other for years__._

We watched open mouthed, stunned into silence as we watched.

Edward was kneeling down, his arms hugging the little girl, as she buried her face in his neck and his in her hair.

I could feel the confusion and shock coming off my siblings and parents but another dominant emotion was love and affection,

Coming from Edward and Bella.

And a fierce protectiveness, softness and joy one wouldn't usually associate with Edward.

The little girl seemed to be glowing, her heart beat rapidly.

Edward straightened, but lifted the little girl into his arms hugging her to his side, where she seemed content to be.

She wrapped her short little legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. She giggled happily as she hid her face in his chest, her cheeks pink.

Surprisingly Emmett was the first to come around.

"So… you guys know each other", he asked.

I rolled my eyes at the question.

But we all seemed to wake up at that point, enough to close our mouths and listen at least.

I could feel all the emotions confusion, curiosity, frustration, jealousy.

Bella seemed to overcome her embarrassment enough to say,

"Of course silly, Edward's my best friend".

Six eyebrows shot up.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do", Edward mused.

"You think", snapped Rosalie.

Bella shrunk further into Edward, who's hand raised automatically to stroke her hair.

"Are they mad at us?", she whispered, not realising we could hear every word.

Somehow Rose's face paled, scaring the girl wasn't the greatest first impression.

"No sweetie, they're just a little confused", he replied softly whispering too.

Sweetie?

**RPOV**

Sweetie?

What the hell is going on?

I watched as Edward held Bella close and gently stroked her hair, an adoring, doting expression on his face.

I felt jealousy surge through me.

This was meant to be _my _second chance.

"Well, go ahead", Alice prompted Edward.

Edward looked down at the little thing in his arms.

"Sweetie, I have to tell my family the story", he asked.

"Of the boogeyman?", she asked, an adorable little crease forming on her brow.

"You won't get upset, will you?", he inquired, concerned.

"You won't leave, will you?", she asked, the crease deepening.

"No, I'll be right here the whole time, I promise".

"Then I'll be fine, as long as you're here", she said, nodding her head firmly.

I almost awwed and then remembered I was jealous. Alice did though.

"You remember when we were living in Seattle two years ago".

He was met with nods.

"Well I was out alone one night when I came across this little house in the forest. I could smell something so I, against my better judgement, not that I'm not glad I did, went inside".

The poor little thing had buried her head further against Edward's chest and shuddered.

I could see something wet glistening on her cheek.

"The scene I was met with was………….", he trailed off shaking his head.

So quiet even I could've missed it I heard Bella whimper.

I wanted to comfort her but Edwrad beat me to it, pulling her tighter to him.

"There was blood……..everywhere", he whispered.

Somebody gasped but i didn't turn to check who.

"I found a woman and a man………dead".

Tears trickled down Bella's face. Edward held her even tighter to him, rocking her slightly.

"And then I found Bella, crouched in a corner".

"Standing over her was this…………man" he said strangely, as if there was far more to the man.

"The boogeyman", Bella whispered.

"I got rid of him, he was going to hurt Bella too", Edward almost growled, the very thought infuriating him, as it was me.

"Did Bella see any part of you......... getting rid of him", asked Carlisle.

"No".

"How'd you manage that", Emmett asked bewildered.

"Edward told me to turn around and cover my ears", explained Bella.

"And you listened to Edward?".

"Of course, Edward asked me to", she said as if she couldn't think of a single reason why she wouldn't.

"And this man……?", Carlisle trailed off.

"Vampire", Bella mumbled into Edward's chest.

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha**

**I know I beith evil but that beith why I so good.**

_**(conscience: Modest much?)**_

_**Evil input partly me mostly evil sister Ann ( not twin)**_

_**Review please (or else)**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Giant Bunnies and Laser Guns

**Ok so thank you to Appleblossom9796, JasperLoverForever4, TriGemini, Unonomus, thehappychipmunk,**** and as always Dae Mrs Cullen and everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, I own Twilight, oh wait I'm dreaming again, and yeah I don't own Twilight.**

**CPOV**

"_And this man……?", Carlisle trailed off._

"_Vampire", Bella mumbled into Edward's chest._

"What did you say, Bella", I asked, I could've sworn I heard Bella say……but it wasn't possible, was it?

Bella looked up her eyes wide, she seemed afraid that I was angry for some reason.

She glanced nervously from the stairs to me and shifted in Edward's arms.

Was she scared, I didn't mean to scare or upset her.

"Edward what's going on, does… does she _know_", I asked.

"WAIT, what, she knows oh my god she knows" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett calm down", Esme said as she watched him.

He was tugging on his hair yelling "She knows, she knows".

Now he was pulling on his hair frantically jumping up and down on the couch screaming "Oh my God, Oh my God".

We watched in amusement as he slowly rocked back and forward mumbling to himself.

Then I heard a quiet sound, growing louder.

What could that be?

We turned to Bella trembling in Edward's arms, giggling.

Her cheeks pink, mouth round and eyes bright with humour.

I couldn't help myself; the absurdness of this whole situation caused me to laugh with her.

Emmett pouted, hands on hips and hip cocked to one side, mumbling something about it not being fair.

"Edward, was Carlisle right, does she know", Esme asked quietly, putting a sudden end to our laughter.

That's right there had been a point to Emmett's little fit.

"Yes she does", he said in a quiet undertone.

Everybody's faces were identical masks of shock.

It seemed we'd been getting a lot of surprises today.

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking, are you trying to get us all killed, including Bella", Jasper bellowed.

"Jasper calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation", I said.

I certainly hoped there was.

"Don't be mad at Edward, it isn't his fault", cried Bella.

"Well why don't you tell us Bella, why did you say that word just now, vampire", Rosalie asked kindly.

I smiled to myself, I had always known Rosalie was a good person, at heart but sometimes her tenacious personality aided you in forgetting it. I could see now Rosalie would be an excellent mother.

"Because that's what the boogeyman is, a vampire isn't he Edward?", she said simply peering up at my young son who nodded solemnly.

"It took me a while to figure out though, but when I asked Edward he said so. He said that there were bad vampires like the boogeyman and good vampires like Edward who don't want to hurt anyone, right Edward?", she said peering up at Edward again.

He nodded again but said nothing, he seemed troubled.

"But Bella weren't you scared, to find out that Edward was like the boogeyman", Alice asked leaning towards Bella.

"Of course not silly, Edward's good and the boogeyman's bad".

Of course things would be that black and white to a six year old.

"There not alike at all, I don't like the boogeyman, he scares me but I like Edward and he doesn't scare me at all, he's my best friend", she continued.

"Wait does this mean you're all vampires too", she asked innocently.

I stared at her in awe; even a six year old would usually be horrified.

"Yes we are", Jasper said simply.

Bella opened her mouth to reply when her stomach grumbled, she was hungry.

Edward chuckled softly "I think you're ready to eat Bella".

Edward walked, with Bella still in his arms, under the arch joining the kitchen and living room.

The rest of us followed.

He sat down with Bella in his lap, as she couldn't have reached the kitchen island other wise, on one of the spinning metal stools lined with back fabric.

Bella squirmed in Edward's lap trying to see every inch of the kitchen.

She seemed fascinated with every thing she saw from the light oak cabinets and dark marble counter top to the stainless steel cooker and fridge.

I watched Bella getting used to her surrounding and finally truly understood Esme and Rosalie's pain, how could you not want a child like Bella to be a part of your life.

"What would you like Bella, we have pretty much everything imaginable", asked Esme, wringing her hands nervously, eager for Bella to like her.

I smiled to myself. I knew there was no foundation for Esme's nerves, Bella was going to love her, supposing she didn't already.

There wasn't a single person who couldn't love my Esme, she was perfect.

**JPOV**

"But you don't eat", she stated, confused.

Bella couldn't possibly know how crazy Esme, Rose and Alice had gone, shopping for her. Alice had already bought her about a hundred outfits and we still hadn't voted yet.

The vote………

"No but we wanted to make sure you didn't starve", Esme said smiling.

Bella smiled back and pondered what she was going to eat.

"I know what I want", she exclaimed "COOKIES".

"Not yet Bella, you can have cookies after you've eaten", Rosalie said in a motherly voice as Bella's face fell.

"AND THEN WE CAN PLAY", yelled Emmett.

Bella's face brightened, she was excited. She scratched her forehead trying to think what to have.

"Can I have pasta?", she asked with a wide smile.

"It's on its way", she jumped at the task ahead, immediately slinging an apron on and busying herself in one of the cupboards.

"So Bella, what are you and Emmett going to play?", Rosalie asked, smiling as Bella nestled snugly back into Edward.

I didn't really understand it, the connection they had, it was so…. Strange.

She shrugged "I don't know", she said happily.

"Let's play soccer", Emmett suggested, thrilled at the prospect of playing with someone who wouldn't call him a baby for his antics.

"But you'll get your pretty dress all dirty", Alice pointed out, horrified at the thought.

Bella's mouth formed a round little o.

She looked down at the dress and frowned those adorable creases forming.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I guess we'll have to play something else".

She was so disappointed I wanted to comfort her.

I was glad that her scent was weaker since she was a child.

I might get to be like a proper brother to Bella.

I knew she felt guilty because as she watched Emmett's face fall, and smile fade, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.

"It's ok Emmett, we can play soccer some other time", she said, comfortingly.

But I saw Edward frown at her words.

Everybody's feelings were happy, doting, protective.

While Edward's emotions contained all these there was something else there wariness and what I was sure was disappointment.

I couldn't possibly explain the reasons behind his feelings.

But I had a feeling of my own that there was something troubling him.

Just a hunch really.

"Well maybe you can play soccer, I think I might have some clothes upstairs for you", my darling wife said grinning.

I snorted at her words, I knew for a fact that she had about three wardrobes full of clothes for Bella, and these weren't any normal wardrobes either, these were Alice sized wardrobes.

"Here you go, sweetie and careful it's hot" Esme said smiling warmly and placed a steaming bowl of pasta in front of her and a glass of milk.

"Thank you Esme", she said sweetly.

She finished quickly and Edward helped lift her down off the stool.

She carried her plate and empty glass to the sink, stumbling twice.

She was absolutely adorable as she firmly tugged on Esme's apron to get her attention.

Esme turned and smiled down at Bella.

"Thank you very much Esme, the pasta was very yummy", she said politely.

"Well I'm glad you liked it", she took Bella's plate and started washing them. "Why don't you go play", she said smiling at Bella.

Emmett and Bella both jumped up and ran towards the door.

"WAIT"

We turned to see Alice holding a small dark denim jeans and purple t-shirt with princess printed on the front in glitter.

"Bella needs to get changed first and I did not pick out the perfect outfit for it to go to waste", she said tapping her foot.

Bella's eyes widened and she opened her moth to speak before Alice interrupted her.

"Let's play dress up", she chirped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO", Bella wailed and ran to Edward hiding behind his legs.

Edward chuckled and leaned against the kitchen arch.

"She's not going to hurt you, you know" he said softly.

She shook her head "No don't make me, please don't make me", she begged, tightening her hold on his leg.

"Mwahahahahaha" Alice cackled playfully.

"Run Bella she's going to get you", said Emmett leaning against me for support as he laughed.

Bella actually did try running but stumbled and fell, luckily Edward dived and caught her before she came in contact with the ground.

"You my little Bella, are going to have to be more careful", he said carefully setting her back on her feet.

She blushed as he gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly Alice sprung forward, grabbed Bella and swung her into her arms and ran up the stairs at a supernatural pace with Rosalie hot on heels, shouting warnings to be careful with Bella.

I shook my head at my wife's antics.

They were back down in ten minutes Alice skipped along with a pair of trainers in hand and Bella in tow.

She sat her down and kneeled before her to help Bella pull on her trainers and Alice began lacing them up.

Bella watched her for a while until she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You're really short", she stated matter of factly.

"You got her there Bells", Emmett guffawed.

Alice pursed her lips and said nothing but I knew she was actually amused.

Alice stood Bella up and Bella and Emmett immediately bolted for the door.

"Wait", called Rosalie, they both groaned and turned back to Rosalie.

"Bella needs to put her coat on or she'll get cold", she said holding out a yellow raincoat.

"Rosie", Emmett whined.

"Sshh". She helped Bella put her coat on.

They ran to the door again when suddenly,

"Wait", Bella called, Emmett groaned again and spun around.

Bella ran, stumbled towards Edward.

She grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"You have to come play with us too, and Jasper", she said pulling on Edward's arm.

I smiled. She was such a sweet little thing.

Surprisingly though Edward started laughing.

"What?", Alice asked.

"I think you're going to have to take that coat back off Bella", he said chuckling.

He nodded his head in the direction of the window where it was pelting rain.

We all laughed including Esme and Carlisle who had just come in from the kitchen.

Everybody but Emmett and Bella who huffed and flopped back onto the couch that was.

If it hadn't been so funny I would've felt sorry for them.

Bella pulled off her coat and kicked off her shoes.

"I know Emmett, let's draw some pictures", she said smiling widely.

"Yeah", the cream couch sagging under his enormous weight "I'm gonna draw the best picture ever, you'll ever see", he said jerking a thumb at his huge chest.

I rolled my eyes at my child of a brother.

Esme reappeared holding out paper and crayons.

Bella took them from her and Emmett and herself immediately set to work.

They coloured silently for a long while which was amusing in its self seeing as Emmett could have had it done in a minute or less.

I watched as Bella's small little fist clamped around the fat crayon and Emmett's huge fist covered the crayon until completely hidden.

They finally straightened up and smiled proudly.

Bella cradled her picture to herself, hiding it from view.

"Ooh, ooh look at mine first, look at mine", Emmett cried.

Rosalie took his picture and held it out as we crowded around to get a look at………..

Scribbles, that's all it was, scribbles.

My brow furrowed as I tried to see what the picture was.

I tried squinting, tilting my head and turning it upside down and I still couldn't make it out.

"Eh Emmett what is it?", asked Rosalie softly.

His big stupid grin crumpled and he pouted like a three year old.

"It's, It's me and Bella shooting a giant evil bunny with laser guns", he said his bottom lip quivering.

We stood gaping at him.

"What on earth possessed you to draw that?", I asked bewildered.

"Yeah it doesn't even look like it anyway", Alice said still squinting at the picture.

"Does too", he retorted.

"Well, maybe a little, if you squint and tilt your head, just right", Alice commended.

"Still looks like scribbles to me", I said tilting my head and squinting like Alice was.

"Well, I think it's very creative and I'm going to put it on the fridge right away", Esme said walking towards the kitchen, followed by Carlisle.

Emmett grinned, happy again.

Or at least he was until we heard faint voices calling out from the kitchen.

"Can you see it?", Esme asked Carlisle.

"No it just looks like scribbles to me too", he replied.

Emmett flopped on to the couch and crossed his arms pathetically.

"Well Bella what did you draw?", Alice cooed.

I wonder what a drawing from an actual six year old will look like.

Bella smiled widely and stumbled towards Edward.

"I drew this picture specially for you", she said with an adorable smile.

I felt Edward's emotions flood with love and admiration as he looked down at Bella.

Edward swung Bella up into his arms and peered at the picture.

He turned to Bella and smiled, it was only small but I think Bella understood the emotion behind it.

"Thank you sweetheart, I love it", he said burying his head in her long hair.

He lifted his head again after a moment. "Who's my special little girl?", he asked playfully.

Bella giggled happily "Me".

"Rose?", I turned in the direction of Emmett.

"Am I your special little boy?", he asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Yes Emmett you're my special little boy".

He grinned goofily and crushed Rosalie to him in a bear hug.

I rolled my eyes. What a child?

Bella giggled softly again.

"Emmett you're not little", she said still giggling.

"Am too, I'm littler than you", he said poking his chest with his huge thumb.

"Bella hid her giggling in Edward's chest as he rocked her softly and slowly.

"Well what now?", I asked.

**APOV**

"Well what now?", Jasper asked.

It's not like there's any point in asking me.

I'm as blind as a bat.

Although it was getting better. It seemed with familiarity I could see more.

If Bella stayed I might get my vision back.

I wonder if she's blocking anyone else.

"Hey Jazz, Edward are both of you able to use your powers on Bella?", I asked.

Jasper seemed to think about it.

"Yes, but it's weak", Jasper replied.

"No, my power doesn't work on Bella, it never has", Edward said in a monotone.

"How……..", I began but Edward interrupted.

"I have a theory", he said "I think that maybe Bella has a power like ours only it's weak because she's young and human. She seems to be able to block powers to do with the mind and weaken physical powers, I imagine your power will regain itself Alice", he said in that same monotone.

"I guess that makes sense but……." Rosalie interrupted me.

Geez I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"That's enough talk guys, Bella's dead on her feet", Esme called the orphanage they said it was ok if Bella stayed here till tomorrow", Rosalie said.

"Emmett do you think you can switch back to grown up mode for a while?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

We trekked upstairs to the first landing.

Bella's eyes were wide as she surveyed the dark panel walls, plush cream carpet, strong oak doors and choice art hanging on the walls in the landing.

We lead her up another stairs into another almost identical hall.

We walked towards the last door in the hall, Edward's room.

And then turned right, now facing another door.

I skipped forward and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Ready?", I asked.

And quickly opened the door revealing the room we had done up specially for Bella.

Bella gasped and I smiled smugly to myself.

The walls were a light sky blue, the carpet a soft cream colour.

There was a little bed with white bedding and blue trimming and a light blue canopy hanging above it.

On the back wall was a notice board for any pictures Bella wanted to put up.

To the left we had built in a bathroom and beside it was another door leading to Bella's wardrobe, fully stocked thanks to yours truly.

There was a large book case full of books for Bella and beside it was a cushiony rocking chair.

And the toys.

There was a huge toy box in the corner surrounded by teddies, dolls, footballs and puzzles. There was pretty much every toy imaginable everywhere.

And high above our heads was a shiny red train travelling along a track suspended in the air.

"Wow, you did all this for me?", Bella asked.

"Of course, we want you to like it here", Esme answered.

"Wait till tomorrow Bella, we'll play with all your toys", Emmett said, as excited as I was.

Bella walked forward dragging Edward along with her.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared, I hadn't realised he'd gone, and walked into the room.

"It looks like you forgot someone Bella", Carlisle said holding out the teddy bear Bella had been clutching when she first came.

"Eddie", she called out and hugged him to her.

Edward visibly cringed at the name.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing at Bella's choice of name.

"That's a pretty bear Bella, where'd you get him", I asked.

"Edward gave him to me, to protect me when Edward wasn't with me", she said.

"Awww", I heard Rose coo.

Edward turned to the notice board hanging on the wall.

"Bella, how would you like to hang up your picture on the notice board?", he asked smiling.

"Yes, please", she said happily.

He took the picture from his back pocket, smoothed out any creases and pinned it carefully to the notice board.

It was adorable.

In the foreground was Edward and Bella holding hands and smiling.

Standing behind them, in front of the house, was the rest of the family, also holding hands and smiling.

"Are you ready to go to bed now Bella?", Edward asked.

"Yes", Edward" she said turning to me.

"Alice do you have any pyjamas I can wear", she asked.

She had come to the right person.

"Of course I do, I got you the cutest little ones", I chirped, smiling widely.

Bella grimaced. She probably wanted to pick out her own.

I dashed to Bella's walk in closet and easily spotted the pyjamas. They were pink with little fluffy white sheep. They were so cute.

I handed them to Bella. "Do you need help?", I asked.

She frowned. "I can dress myself".

She marched off to the bathroom and appeared roughly ten minutes later.

She was adorable in her little pyjamas, teeth brushed and face red from being scrubbed clean.

She climbed into the bed and nestled in snugly.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?", she asked.

"Of course we will sweetie", Rosalie said heading over to the bookcase.

She picked out a book and sat on the edge of the bed, opening it up.

"You have to act it out, like Edward does", she commanded.

Edward smiled and gave her a quick wink.

Rosalie tossed the book to Edward "you can read, I'll help act it out", she sighed standing up.

"Cinderella?", he asked checking the book "this should be interesting".

"Well Bella pick parts for everyone, I'll help", he continued sitting down on the bed.

"Alice can be the Fairy Godmother", she decided with a firm nod.

"Yaah", I cried, that was my favourite part.

"Who'll be Cinderella?" Bella asked.

"Esme can be, I'll be the stepmother", Rosalie said sweetly.

Wow that was strange for Rosalie.

"Then Carlisle can be Prince Charming", Bella said.

"Wait, then that only leaves…….", Emmett started.

"And Emmett and Jasper can be the Ugly Stepsisters", Edward said smugly.

"Ok, lets get started", Esme said quietly.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a beautiful young girl who lived with her evil stepmother and two ugly stepsisters who forced her to do all the chores in the house", Edward narrated.

Emmett pranced forward, hand on hip "Es…Cinderella scrub this floor", he ordered pointing a huge finger at Esme, who was kneeling on the floor.

"And mend my dress", Jasper commanded.

Bella giggled from the bed and Edward chuckled with her.

"One day Cinderella's evil stepmother got a letter in the post inviting her and all the people in the house to a ball the Prince was holding, he was looking for somebody to marry, but you see the stepmother didn't want Cinderella to go to the ball because she wanted the prince to marry her daughters", Edward continued.

"Cinderella you haven't finished all the chores in time so we'll go to the ball without you", Rosalie said haughtily.

"And finish my dress before the ball", Emmett said skipping around on his toes".

"And find my pink ribbons, I need them for my hair", Jasper called pretending to file his nails.

They really weren't over doing it at all.

"But I wanted to go to the ball too", Esme replied.

"Well tough", Rosalie said.

"So the evil stepmother and her daughters left to go to the ball. Cinderella was sitting on the floor crying, when suddenly…"

"Who are you?", Esme asked turning to me where I was twirling a wand, wings and all.

"I'm your fairy godmother", I said, skipping forward. "And I'm here to make sure you go to the ball".

"But how, I haven't got a dress and I don't know how to get there", Esme said.

I waved my wand dramatically in the air and said "I turn this pumpkin and mice into a horse drawn carriage and your rags into a beautiful gown, now you're ready for the ball".

"Oh thank you fairy godmother", Esme said.

"I know, I know I'm fantastic, just make sure you're back by twelve".

Bella laughed and clapped her hands together gleefully

"Cinderella looked so different in a gown compared to her rags that her stepmother and stepsisters couldn't possibly recognise her. She travelled to the ball in the carriage and when she went into the ball there was many beautiful women who wished to marry the prince. Nobody knew who she was, but they all thought she was the most beautiful person they'd ever seen, including the prince".

"Oooh isn't the prince sooo cute", Emmett cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Would you like to dance?", Carlisle asked Esme.

Carlisle twirled Esme around and around the room.

"The prince danced with Cinderella all night and she was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice the clock strike twelve." Edward said.

"Oh my god I have to go", Esme cried.

"Cinderella was in such a hurry to leave she didn't notice that she'd lost her shoe, the prince tried to follow Cinderella and found the shoe".

"I'm going to find the owner of this shoe and marry her", he said to no one in particular.

"So the prince travelled all across the land looking for the owner of the shoe Cinderella had lost when one day he came to Cinderella's house. The evil stepmother tried on the shoe".

Rosalie was trying to fit into Esme's shoe but it wouldn't fit.

"But her foot was too small", Edward said simply. "The two ugly stepsisters tried on the shoe too".

Jasper was struggling trying to fit into the shoe but he could barely get half his foot in.

"The first stepsister's foot was too long", Edward read aloud. "And the second stepsister's foot was too fat.

Emmett was trying to squeeze his foot into the shoe and very nearly crushed the shoe.

"Emmett be careful, these are my good Jimmy Choos", Esme scolded and Emmett hung his head.

.

"Is there anybody else in the house?", asked Carlisle.

"Just my stepdaughter but the shoe couldn't possibly belong to her", Rosalie said.

"I'm checking everyone, send her out" Carlisle ordered.

"So Cinderella tried on the shoes and they fit perfectly. The prince married Cinderella and they lived in the castle happily ever after. The end", Edward said, closing the book.

We turned to Bella who was snoring lightly.

Edward smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

He stood up and we all took turns kissing Bella goodnight.

Carlisle closed the door behind us.

I turned towards my room to change when Jasper said "Leave the wings on", I giggled as he winked at me.

So we continued on downstairs and took our seats at the dining room table.

Carlisle looked around at us all and said simply.

"Now we vote".

**Ok wow that's a long one.**

**Sorry about the delay but I started it Friday and then I got banned from the computer Wednesday and I had to go off today I saw Twilight for the third time.**

**By the way I'd like to say sorry for how childish Emmett seems here but I just got these ideas and had to write them.**

**Another cliffy I know I'm evil but I love them.**

**Ideas please. **

**Let me know how you want everyone to vote.**

**Please review I wrote a really long one specially for you.**

**xxx**


	8. The Vote

**Ok so as always there are some wonderful people to thank. So thank you to SweetSouthernGal, PinkAngelWings (for not sending the Volturi lol), twilighter98806, Larynn, UltravioletSpark, Sethsgirl15, Starmaker08, twilightgal101, ****thecullenreport, SolarWinds, Unicorns4774, TriGemini, Twilightgirl90,edward-bella24000,teamedward5, life4theking, Unonomus, Melone Cullen, chickie2014, Jeany210, FireGirl09, Anonymous (who is actually a friend from school. Hi), VolturiGirl, erica12 (because this is her favourite story), vamp-lover513 (because I love the word fantabulous,lol),XxWeirdoutxX,Monkeychickk Pickingupthepieces, QueenSable. All those people managed to get there names there by writing suggestions or just writing really great reviews. But never fear I love all my reviewers equally. And finally a big huge thank you to Dae Mrs Cullen (she really is fantabulous), EmmettsGirlfriend and hotchadobsessed, who are recent additions to my panel of experts now count to three and blow them a kiss. Wow that was probably longer then the chapter lol. XxXx**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

**ESMEPOV:**

_Carlisle looked around at us all and said simply._

"_Now we vote"._

We all took our seats, next to our mates.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, I sat at his right. Edward at his left.

I locked my fingers together on the long, polished, mahogany table.

Waiting.

Everybody took there seats. Every face was stony, showing little emotion.

Except Emmett, of course, who was grinning hugely. I held back a chuckle at his expression, he was evidently pleased with his new friend.

Rosalie was glaring at anyone who's vote she was unsure of, as if daring them to oppose her.

Alice's eyes were clouded and distant, searching I was sure for the outcome of this meeting. She held her faraway gaze for a moment longer before shaking her head, her shoulders slumping.

This worried me, was somebody undecided or was it a result of Bella?

Carlisle's face was serenely calm as always. The small smile on his face soothed me as it always did.

Jasper was grimacing; I supposed our emotions were quite hectic. He was holding Alice's hand on the table, while she rubbed soothing circles in his hand. But to my surprise he was looking at Edward, with raised eyebrows.

Edward was staring down at the table, his hands locked like mine. His brow was knit and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

I didn't understand it but I had the distinct feeling that something was wrong.

Carlisle cleared his throat, unnecessary as it was. It did however get everyone's attention.

"Before we begin, there's something that's been playing on my mind, Edward?", he said.

Edward lifted his head for the first time, but didn't meet Carlisle's eye.

" I was wondering something, about what you told us, about how you met Bella", he said.

"What?", Edward asked, there was something of impatience in his tone.

"When you found Bella there was blood, how on earth did you control yourself?", he asked seeming bewildered.

Edward laughed but it wasn't like he laughed usually or how he had laughed when he was watching Bella play.

No this laugh was different it was dark and held no humour.

"I happened to have been distracted at the time", he said and smirked.

This smirk was like the laugh. Edwards humour was generally dark to begin with and his smirk was usually smug.

But this laugh, this smirk wasn't just dark, it was twisted and there was no smugness but instead held a bitter edge.

I had only ever seen this side of Edward once, just before he left to pursue his newly chosen prey, humans.

I was frightened, that had been a dark time in Edward's life, one I knew he didn't wish to return to.

What could possibly have triggered the change in Edward's composure?

"Distracted by what?", Jasper asked pulling me out of my reverie by asking the very question I had a feeling I didn't want to know the answer to.

That dark, twisted smirk was back and I shuddered involuntarily.

It made him seem so inhuman, so………………disturbing.

"Not all the fresh blood in the world could compare to even just the scent of Bella's. She's my singer", he said and I saw an underlying tone of sadness in that smirk.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I turned quickly in my seat to Emmett.

"How…h…how did you……?", he stuttered, a feat I would've thought impossible for a vampire had I not seen the look on Emmett's face, he seemed even paler and his eyes were huge.

The big child who had been playing with Bella was long gone.

"I'm not sure exactly", Edward said, the smirk was gone and he was staring down at the table again. "she was just so small, innocent and the way she looked at me, like she trusted me immediately".

There was silence, an almost painful silence.

"You won't hurt her now will you?", Rosalie asked I knew it was the wrong question to ask, but she had to, we needed to know.

"Of course not", he hissed. "I've been looking after Bella for two years now, I would never hurt her".

Rosalie opened her mouth to reply but Carlisle interrupted her "Very well, we trust you".

"Perhaps we should begin", Alice said speaking for the first time. "I can't tell when Bella's going to wake".

"Very well lets begin, my own vote is…….. yes", he didn't elaborate and instead moved straight to me.

"Esme?".

"Of course I already see Bella as a part of this family", I smiled warmly at the thought of the little girl sleeping in the room I decorated for her.

Carlisle nodded and smiled.

He turned to Rosalie who was sitting on the other side of me.

"Rosalie, what's your vote?".

"Yes", I took her hand and squeezed it gently, she smiled brightly.

"Emmett?".

"Hell yes, I can't wait for the little tyke to be one of the family", he boomed, grinning.

Carlisle smiled briefly and moved along.

"Alice?".

"Absolutely", she chirped nodding her head, she bounced cheerfully in her seat. I chuckled quietly to myself, in a way Alice was just as much a child as Bella or even Emmett.

"Jasper?".

"I……..I…I'm not sure this will work…….. but I vote yes".

I smiled to Jasper in encouragement.

Carlisle smiled happily "Edward?".

There was a pause as we waited but my mind had already wondered to all the activities we could do with Bella.

"No", Edward said calmly his mouth set in a hard line.

There was silence, another painful silence as we tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"What do you mean Edward?", Carlisle asked.

"I don't think we should adopt Bella, it's not safe".

"We'll look after her…", Emmett began.

"We can't possibly ensure Bella's safety and I refuse to accept any less", he said the calm façade gone.

"You act like you're the only one who cares about Bella", Rosalie growled.

"I don't doubt for a second that you care about Bella, but you've only known her for a day, I've known Bella for two years. I'll be damned if I even so much as take a chance with Bella's life, I refuse to lose her", he faltered then seeming as if this argument was taking a toll on him. "She's the most important thing in my life".

I looked towards my son and I knew it was true. Bella was clearly very important to him.

But she was important to all of us.

Rosalie took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke.

"It doesn't matter Edward, it's six votes to your one, majority rules".

It was back, that awful smirk.

"That's where you're wrong", he said the smirk still in place but his tone and expression were sad.

"What do you mean?", I almost told Alice not to ask but I didn't have the nerve.

"You don't really think that I wouldn't have taken precautions to make sure I had a say in who adopted Bella, I'm her next of kin. Nobody can adopt Bella without my say so".

"But, but…………" Rosalie stumbled over her words looking completely desolate.

"Edward please…..", I tried to reason with him.

He stood up acting like I had never spoken.

He headed towards the door and stopped just before it.

"The only way you can adopt Bella is by changing my mind".

I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a smirk.

"Good luck".

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha another cliffy I really am evil aren't I.**

**I know I'm so mean to that poor family nothing seems to go right but never fear things will work out……. Eh I hope cause honestly I have no idea what to do now. So please I'm begging, tell me how they manage to convince Edward cause I don't know either. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update could we maybe aim for 30 maybe 35 is that too much I don't know it's okay if you can't get there I'm not greedy……………much hahaha. So **_**ideas please .**_**Let me know if you have any ideas. P.S. sorry if this is short next chapter will be longer I promise. **

**Review please **

**XxXx**


	9. Baby Sister

**Yah finally an update. I know it seems like forever since the last update but it's been very difficult to decide what to do with this chapter. I really do hope you like it though and I was thrilled with the response I've gotten to both the last chapter and the whole story. As always you guys deserve loads of credit, tons in fact this chapter never would have been written if it wasn't for you guys so here it goes………. Thanks to tania15, FRK921 (I found her review funny), ****muccour, SweetSouthernGal, teamedward5, kay (cause I don't want you to explode lol), kwfreeman, PinkAngelWings, JasperLoverForever4, 2carm2carm2, TriGemini, Larynn (huge shout out to you. Your idea was a close second and I had a really hard time deciding between yours and this one), edward-bella24000, dancingwithEdward, melone cullen (this is a happy chapter, I hope, so please don't cry ok), kaytieorndorff, Anonymous, Fantasy Dreamer1992, DOUCHE, Pickingupthepieces, Queen Sable, chrizziebelle Cullen (the first half of your idea is in this), jazzberry, FireGirl09, BellaCullen921, Twilightrules, gracie w, DannyCullen, irunwithvamps, hannah, shaniakeddy (thanks I've never been special before) and as always DAE MRS CULLEN (you rock), EmmettsGirlfriend (you rock too), hotchadobsessed (you rock also)and unonomus (EVERYBODY MUST CHECK OUT HER STORY ITS AWESOME)**

**And a big hug and kiss for chickie2014, the idea for this chapter belongs to her therefore I am dedicating this chapter to her.**

**Random point of interest****: This chapter was written while wearing a really cool hat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..yet but my gummy bears and I have a secret plan to steal it, ssshh………………… don't tell anyone.**

**EMPOV**

_He headed towards the door and stopped just before it._

"_The only way you can adopt Bella is by changing my mind"._

_I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a smirk._

"_Good luck"._

I watched in silence.

This wasn't my brother this was….. was…..someone else.

I could see it in everybody's eyes they didn't like this side of him either.

And how could he do this.

Bella was sweet and adorable and we'd all fallen for her, even Edward seemed to enjoy the time we'd spent with her but now he was just going to take her away from us.

But an insistent little part of me told me that in a way Edward was right, Bella wasn't safe with us. But I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind.

Edward's hand reached out and grasped the handle.

I watched as his shoulders stiffened and he froze.

I listened keenly to hear the reason for his change in posture.

It was so quiet I almost missed it.

Somewhere nearby it seemed was the sound of sobbing.

And I knew exactly what that meant.

Edward swung the door open to reveal Bella sobbing on the bottom step of the stairs.

Perhaps sensing eyes on her, Bella's head snapped up.

And before we, the vampires, could react Bella had flown from the stairs to the front door.

Miraculously without tripping once.

Bella threw open the door and launched herself outside.

Edward seemed to arouse from his stupor at that moment and was immediately following her, with the rest of us hot on his heels.

We watched as Bella climbed into Alice's flashy yellow porche which was parked outside and managed to lock all the doors and windows as well.

Edward was by the car in an instant.

"Bella please come out".

"No you don……. don't want me", she sobbed.

We came closer though still a few steps behind Edward.

We were close enough to see that Bella had sprawled herself across the grey leather seat in the back and was sobbing with her head buried in the seat.

"Bella sweetie that's not true of course I want you", Edward pleaded staring at Bella through the window at a loss as of what to do.

Bella ignored him and her sobs just grew louder as they wracked through her little body.

"Bella come out here", Edward ordered sternly.

Bella's head whipped around, tears streaked down her face and her eyes were red rimmed. I just wanted to reach out and hug her.

"No you don't want me and I don't want you", she cried her expression pitifully heartbroken.

"That's not true Bella you know that's not true", Edward replied desperately.

"Then why can't I stay?", she said biting her lip as she waited for his reply.

Even when she was clearly angry and upset she was still adorable.

"It's not safe Bella it's not safe

"I'll be fine", she said stubbornly.

"You can't know that Bella", Edward said.

"Alice can", she mumbled and I had to bite back the laugh that was clawing its way up my throat.

"Isabella Swan come out here this instant!", Edward barked.

Bella's lip trembled and I almost thought she was going to give in.

"No", she whispered.

"Bella move over to the other side of the car". He said surprisingly calm.

Bella shocked by his change in demeanour complied numbly.

As soon as Bella had moved Edwards fist shot out and slammed through the window.

"OH MY GOD, NO YOU DIDN'T, THAT'S MY 'FRIGGIN' PORCHE EDWARD"

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's little fit. She was jumping up and down, tugging at her hair still shrieking about her car.

Bella's eyes were wide with shock and her mouth formed a perfect little round 'o'.

Before I even registered the movement Edwards hand stretched through the broken glass and unlocked the car door which he proceeded to swing open.

Meanwhile Alice was still cursing Edward under her breath.

So quickly I nearly missed it Edward was seated in the car with Bella encased in his arms.

Bella's sobbing increased as she beat her tiny little fists into Edward's chest.

As Bella's sobs turned to wails Edward caught her tiny little wrists in his hands and Bella stopped trying to fight him, her wails turned to silent sobs and tears streamed down her red cheeks.

Her whole body shook with her sobs and then she buried her head in Edward's chest and let him hold her while he rocked her gently and stroked her hair.

"P…. p… promise", she stuttered trying to control her sobs.

"What Bella what?", Edward murmured. He tucked Bella's head under his chin and continued rocking her.

"P….p….promise you won't leave… P…. promise you won't leave me", she murmured into the crook of his neck.

"YES!", I turned to see my little pixie of a sister jumping up and down with glee, her wrecked car forgotten.

"YAY I GET A LITTLE SISTER. I SAW IT EDWARD, THERES NO GOING BACK", Alice screamed.

Wait that meant…………

"I can stay? Can I Edward please?" Bella asked peering up at Edward with the most adorable bambi eyes I'd ever seen…… I'd have to get her to teach me.

"Yes sweetie you can stay, you can stay. Just don't cry anymore ok I hate seeing you cry", he said and I swear I could see a smile tugging at the corner of Edward's mouth.

Bella threw her arms around Edward and buried her head in his shoulder and Edward buried his head in Bella's hair.

And despite Edward's protests to Bella staying I could tell he was happy he'd changed his mind.

That person Edward had been back in the house, in the dining room hadn't been him it was a shell, to stop us from seeing how much he'd hated saying no to Bella staying with us because I was pretty sure he wanted Bella with us more then anyone else.

"You can stay Bella ok", he whispered against her hair.

"Ok, Edward?", she asked looking up all tears coming to an abrupt stop.

"Yes angel?", he asked raising his head from Bella's hair.

"Thank you", she replied timidly.

Edward pulled himself and Bella out of the car and swung Bella up into his arms.

She nestled in snugly and yawned.

"Bed time Bella", he chuckled.

Bella nodded absently, already half asleep.

We all turned to Edward and Bella. Rose and Esme stroked Bella's hair and Rose uttered a quiet thank you while Esme gave him an appreciative hug.

Carlisle and Jasper smiled at Edward and Bella but stayed silent.

Alice smiled smugly and merely said "You owe me a new car mister".

"Yeah, yeah", he muttered.

Everybody filed into the house ready to put Bella to sleep.

I lingered just a moment longer and sighed staring up at the night stars.

I sighed again and then proceeded to follow the others inside.

I was glad that was over…….. I was not, I repeat not, supposed to be serious…… ever.

**I know no cliffy (sigh).**

**So what do you guys think? And IDEAS PLEASE I have no idea what to do next so I need you guys help. IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I actually had a really hard time doing this chapter and I have a feeling it's my worst one so far****, I'm really disappointed with it. Sorry it's so short too. I did my best though.**

**I also wanted to mention that you guys are awesome****! I got 64 reviews for the last chapter alone and I was completely over the moon. You guys really rock. **

**Review please XxXx**


	10. wardrobes, bonding & tea parties

**Ok so I know I promised to update sooner but I was having a bad week (my Mam drove over my phone) yeah I know laugh it up. So yeah that and just random little things have been pissing me off also I was waiting on reviews, greedy I know but I wanted to get closer to the number I got for the last chapter also another reason why this took so long is I was helping my little brother write an essay for school, kids grammar sucks but he's got an imagination it was pretty good. But I'm in a good mood I went shopping today and got deadly new converse and I replaced my old block of a phone (the one my Mam drove over) with one that's ten times better and we bought my sister clothes, finally got her out of those hideous tracksuits. I love shopping. And I finally got around to naming the chapters I think they're pretty good. Ok so enough babbling, well almost enough…………….**

**Anyway as usual I have some thanks to give so thanks to………….. Sara, Meg3Rose, Ozzette (cause I love that she quoted the chapter), Ashley, Twilightrules, twilight-luver-88, xLaurelCullenxx, x Tw1st3d x LOv3 x (yeah I love the line about the little blood bank on legs too), i-luv-twilight97, XxLosinghope55xX, theladykae (the same happened to me once only I didn't find the story, still looking), Pickingupthepieces, thee-dark-enchantress, Jenshu7 (I will eventually get around to replying to your review and will go into length in that), BellaCullen921, BeLlA-BiTeMe-I-dArE-yOu1901 (nice idea but vamps can't have heart attacks), Grace, ILoveTwilightToo (I know who you are, I know where you live too hahaha), jazzberry, Brittz303, tears will fall (check out her story), Twilightx28, ChickieGirl, Callie94, FRK921 (you're right he is glad), lalakid667, UltravioletSpark, maggey, kwfreeman, dancingwithEdward, shaniakeddy (sorry about that), Queen Sable, JENJEN87 (could you review and tell me what you meant about the shadow and the womanizer I'm confused probably just forgot I'm like that), RosalieCullenHale, xBloodyxDeath, kaytieorndorff, PinkAngelWings, Bananavamp, Anonymous (I know who you are too) and of course DAE MRS CULLEN (you still rock), EmmettsGirlfriend (you still rock too), ****hotchadobsessed (you still rock also unonomous (you still rock also).**

**Random point of interest: For ****xLaurelCullenxx because you asked it was a brown wool knit hat with a peak, really cute with my short hair. Also this chapter was written while eating pear drops, I like the yellow ones : ).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I wouldn't need to pour glitter on people…………………………………………………….**

**BELLAPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and closed again, I was lying on something soft and nice.

My eyes opened again, I could see blurry shapes above me but I was too sleepy too make them out.

I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light, it hurt my eyes and I just wanted to sleep.

I curled myself into a ball and turned on my side.

I thought back to last night.

I had gone downstairs looking for Edward; I wanted him to sing me to sleep like he usually did.

But I had heard sounds coming from a room. I went to the door and that's when I heard, Edward,

saying he didn't want me to stay.

That hurt, I need Edward, I love him, if Edward didn't need me, if he didn't want me I'd have nothing.

I'd sat on the huge stairs and cried.

I'd looked at everything I could see from that spot, the dark wood tables with glass vases and pretty colourful flowers, the polished wooden floors, the pretty art and this one picture with loads of graduation caps, I'd meant to ask the nice doctor about that.

The wooden doors and glass walls, the arches on either side of the stairs that lead to the kitchen where Esme had made me the yummy pasta, the large arch on the right hand side of the stairs that lead into the sitting room which I had a perfect view of from here.

On the left was the dark wood door, where they were. I liked this stairs it was huge, right in the centre of the hall across from the front door. It was winding, white marble that led off in two directions at the top, it was very fancy.

Beside the front door was a little stage with Edward's piano on it, his piano was very shiny.

Then the door had opened Edward was standing there staring at me, I couldn't stand it I didn't want him to see me cry. I ran.

I'd locked myself in this shiny looking yellow car, Edward followed me.

He begged me to come out, I wouldn't.

I can't really remember much, I was tired and upset but I remember Edward had smashed the car window, Alice had seemed mad.

Edward looked so upset I wanted to hug him. He told me why he wouldn't let me stay; he thought it was safer, Edward always said that.

He was wrong, I just knew it. I felt so much safer with Edward, he was even better then Eddie the Teddy.

I'd told Edward that if he didn't want me then I didn't want him. It was a lie.

He looked so sad I thought he was going to cry. I'd never seen Edward cry before.

But then he'd said I could stay, he said he loved me, that he wanted me to stay.

He wasn't lying, Edward can't lie to me.

I was going to get to stay with the Cullen's; I'd get to spend everyday with Edward.

I was going to have a family. Charlotte was wrong after all.

I didn't want to miss a single minute with the Cullens.

I blinked again; the blurry shapes were still there.

Finally I won the fight between me and my eyes.

Standing over me, inches from my face, was every single Cullen with the biggest grins I'd ever seen.

I screamed; they looked like clowns.

They jumped back and I froze, I hate clowns.

Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling.

I relaxed and smiled.

"Good morning", Alice chirped skipping over to me.

"Good morning", I yawned.

I looked around at the Cullen's they looked pretty today too but Edward always looked nice so maybe they did too, that made me sad I wanted to fit in, just once.

The nice doctor was standing with his arm around Esme, he was wearing light coloured clothes.

I wondered if I should start calling him daddy.

Esme was wearing a pretty light green summer dress like the women on TV who were always digging outside in the garden, and she was smiling.

Emmett was wearing a dark green hoody and jeans and had a football under one arm. His grin was the biggest of all, but he was the biggest anyway, I smiled, he was all ready for us to play soccer today.

Jasper was sitting in my rocking chair, the farthest away but he was smiling so that was ok. He always looked like he was in pain. He needed a hug.

Rosalie looked so pretty, a princess like in Cinderella, and her smile was nice too, it reminded me of my mom's, Esme's did too.

Alice was standing right beside me, bouncing up and down, I was a little afraid she'd get dizzy if she kept doing that. Alice scared me a little she reminded me of this little porcelain doll that used to be on the top shelve of my room in my house, I could never sleep it was always staring at me, planning something.

Then Alice smiled hugely, that smile was almost……..evil.

**ROSALIEPOV**

"Bella Barbie time", Alice shrilled, I winced.

Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"B….Bella Barbie time?", Bella asked nervously.

She turned and looked at Edward, almost pleading for help.

"Mmhmm, it's where I get to dress you up, isn't that fun?"

I had a feeling Bella didn't think so.

Bella was perfect, I'd always wanted a son but I wouldn't trade Bella for anything. She truly was my second chance.

My suspicions were confirmed when Bella lay back in bed and covered her head with the pretty little duvet I had picked specially for her, Alice had wanted pink.

"You can't make me", she cried, her voice muffled.

"We'll see about that", Alice huffed rolling up the sleeves of her crimson cardigan which were teamed with a white spaghetti strap and light blue boot leg jeans and black ankle boots.

"Bella it'll be easier if you just let her", Edward sighed.

She flipped back the covers, stuck her tongue out at Edward and ducked back under the covers.

"Bella you have to get changed. If you don't we can't play", Emmett said craftily.

Bella sighed and threw back the pristine white covers.

"Fine but I'm not wearing anything pink", she bargained, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Fine but you didn't say anything about frills", Alice said and proceeded to drag Bella out of bed.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", Bella screamed, grasping at Edward to help her.

Edward sighed "We'll leave you ladies to it". He leaned forward and kissed Bella on the forehead.

She dropped her arms and pouted, bambi eyes and everything.

The men filed out slowly.

"I'll go too, you girls have fun", Esme said, smiling.

I turned to Bella who was now stretching while Alice tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you ready to get dressed now Bella?", I asked.

Bella opened her mouth but was interrupted by Alice "Yes she is".

Alice grabbed Bella and hauled her past her colourful toy box, teddies, puzzles and toys to the left where the bathroom was.

We lead Bella in.

The bathroom was simple and had pale blue walls, cream tile floors with a pristine white sink, toilet and a rectangular shower/bath. There was a large mirror above the sink and a little yellow step so Bella could reach the sink.

There was strawberry scented shampoo and a small red toothbrush ready for Bella's use.

"Can you wash yourself Bella?", Alice chirped from the doorway, she was leaning against.

"Yeah, just not my hair", she said blushing.

"I'll help you and maybe Esme too", I offered.

"Esme", Alice called quietly.

In an instant Esme was there, standing beside Alice.

"I heard, I'd be happy to help".

Bella stepped onto the step in front of the sink. She poured some foul smelling bubble-gum flavoured toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began to rigorously brush her milky white baby teeth.

"Time for your bath", Alice said smiling, Bella just yawned in response.

She stripped herself of her pyjamas quickly as Esme ran the water for the bath.

"I'll go pick out some shoes for you to wear", Alice said and quietly closed the door after herself.

Bella stepped over to the bath and poked her foot into the water, she shrieked.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

Had she hurt herself? Was she ok?

Bella was jumping up and down holding her foot.

"Too hot, too hot", she squealed.

I sighed internally.

There was a knock on the door "Bella, Bella are you ok?", Edward called out. He sounded panicked.

"She's fine Edward, now go away", Alice called out and bustled in through the door.

I heard Edward sigh and footsteps on the stairs. He really did care about her.

I leaned forward and turned the cold tap.

We waited another minute, Esme and I sitting on the edge of the bath while Bella stood blushing. Alice disappeared but came back again not a moment later, her arms full.

"Toys", she squealed, dumping rubber ducks and animal shaped sponges into the bath.

Esme turned off the water and checked the temperature. "It's ok now Bella", I said smiling at her.

"Thank you", she replied eyeing the water suspiciously.

She sank into the water and sighed "this is really nice thank you".

What a sweet girl.

Esme smiled and instructed her to duck her head under the water.

She complied and then grinned "Can I play with the toys now?".

"You can play with the toys while I wash your hair", she smiled kindly.

Bella's mahogany hair was dyed black with the water, her little body was flushed pink and her eyes were excited.

"Can I shampoo her hair first?", I asked turning to Esme.

"Of course Rosalie, just be careful you don't get any in her eyes".

I shifted on the edge of the bath closer to Bella. I leaned forward and took the strawberry scented shampoo which I squeezed a generous amount out into my hand. I gently began to massage Bella's scalp while she played with a rubber duck.

"Look", she cried and squirmed while trying to show me the duck and splashing me with water in the meantime.

I just knew I'd have to get her back for that.

Bella's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an "o".

I narrowed my eyes and leaned towards her. I stretched out my hand and splashed her with a tidal wave of water.

She giggled and squirmed again.

We went on like that for a while splashing each other and laughing while Alice joined in until Esme managed to get Bella to settle down and took over washing her hair, just in case.

I sat on the toilet and pulled faces at Bella.

Eventually we were finished and wrapped Bella in a fluffy pink towel.

Suddenly Alice shrieked "Oh my god, I completely forgot to get Bella's outfit ready.

Bella started giggling until Alice shut her up by saying "Don't look so smug now you'll have to help.

Alice pulled Bella's pyjamas back on her and dragged her to the next door.

"And this is your wardrobe", Alice said waving her arms like the girls on those magic shows.

She reached her hand out and swung the door open "Voila".

It was huge, almost the same size as Bella's bedroom, or at least from what I could see, it easily could have been bigger. How much clothes did one six year old need?

It was confusing too, there were too many isles to count and racks upon racks, the wall seemed to be made entirely of shelves and drawers.

"Ok so we need something cute but casual, something presentable but that she can play in", Alice said tapping her chin with her forefinger.

"I think we should split up", she decided. We stood gaping at her.

Bella sighed and headed off to the right, I contemplated following her but this place couldn't be that big, could it?

I filed through racks and opened drawers but couldn't pick a single thing; everything was so cute and would look adorable on Bella.

Esme had said she was going to go look for Bella and I had promised to keep an eye out. She had probably found her already.

I thought instead of all the things I wanted to do with Bella giving her a bath had been fun, maybe doing her hair and playing games together, I could get Esme to teach me to cook and we could all bake things together.

I was broken from my reverie by a sobbing sound. What was that?

**ESMEPOV**

I had been looking for Bella now for ten minutes and I still hadn't found her, this place was huge.

I was really starting to worry.

Had I really just lost a six year old, in a wardrobe?

I turned towards another isle when I heard something. It sounded like crying.

I followed the sound till I came to a ridiculously furry section of the wardrobe.

I stepped through a rack of fur coats and curled in a ball, sobbing against her knees was Bella.

I think a little part of my heart shattered seeing her so alone and desolate.

I hated seeing any of my children so upset.

I knelt down beside her and reached a hand out to stroke her hair.

"Are you ok Bella?", I asked.

She looked up; her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red.

Suddenly she threw her arms around me and hugged me as tightly as her little body would allow.

I held her close to me and kissed her cheek softly.

"I……I got lost, I couldn't find anyone I……I thought you'd left without me", she admitted still sobbing into my dress.

I pulled back and looked directly into her eyes, something that would usually terrify most humans.

"Listen to me Bella, we will never leave you behind, you are family now".

How could she think that? We truly loved Bella.

She nodded numbly. I pulled her up into my arms and eventually found my way out.

I met Rosalie at the door; she was staring at her feet while Edward paced anxiously beside her.

"Oh god there you are", he exclaimed with relief.

He stepped forward and took Bella, swinging her into his arms.

"Esme I'm sor….." Rosalie began but I cut her off. "Don't its fine Rosalie it's my own fault I never should have agreed to Alice doing the wardrobe". I had known that was a bad idea from the start but I had been so excited about Bella coming I had just let her that and Alice was a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't silly, it wasn't anyone's fault" Bella said from Edwards's arms where she was currently being crushed in a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me", Edward said sternly. Bella merely nodded.

Then Alice skipped out squealing "Oh my God I found the perfect outfit".

She looked from Edward and Bella to me to Rose and back to Edward and Bella again.

"What's with you guys?".

Edward shook his head and handed Bella to Rose "Hurry up and get her dressed and don't let her back in _there _again", he ordered and with a quick kiss to Bella's forehead left.

"He is soooooooooo weird sometimes", Alice said before whipping an outfit out of what seemed like thin air.

It was a pair of dark denim jeans, white trainers, a plain blue top and a white and pink hello kitty hoody.

We changed Bella quickly and Rosalie gently brushed through Bella's hair and plaited it in a French braid.

I held Bella's hand as we made it down the stairs, Rosalie followed behind while Alice skipped ahead.

We walked in silence to the living room where the men were sitting on the cream couch and Alice instructed Bella to twirl. Bella made a face but complied.

"You look lovely sweetie", Edward said while picking her up.

I watched as Bella squealed and giggled while Edward tickled her.

I smiled to myself. Edward seemed so carefree with Bella so different to his usual serious, detached demeanour.

"You ready to play Bella?", Emmett asked eagerly, bouncing the ball against the wall.

"Emmett stop that and Bella can't play till she's had breakfast", I said while inspecting the wall for any dents. That boy.

"Righto", Emmett saluted. He dropped the ball, grabbed Bella from Edward, slung her over his shoulder and marched into the kitchen while Bella kicked and punched any part of him she could reach.

He dumped her down in the stool and stepped back, nodding his head with pride.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms pouting.

Edward arrived in the kitchen at that moment, reached out and slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Hey", Emmett yelled hitting Edward back.

Bella stood up in the stool, stretched up as far as she could go and slapped Emmett "Don't hit Edward", she yelled at Emmett, crossing her arms again.

Everything was quiet for the moment until Emmett suddenly started barking with laughter. Bella leaned forward and slapped him again

"Don't laugh at me", she pouted.

"No hitting each other", I scolded but I didn't really mean it they'd never really hurt each other and it was adorable seeing someone as small as Bella slap someone as big as Emmett.

"What would you like for breakfast?", Carlisle asked.

"Emm…….. Cereal?", she said biting her lip.

I handed Bella a box of fruit loops which she poured into a bowl complete with milk and a spoon.

Edward stepped forward and lifted Bella off the stool, sat down and then placed Bella on his lap so she could reach her cereal.

She finished quickly while the rest of the family chatted about their plans for the day and I cleaned up while Edward lifted Bella down from the stool.

**JASPERPOV**

"Now can we play?" Emmett whined.

Bella looked up at Esme with big puppy dog eyes, Emmett joined suit, but merely looked pathetic.

Esme smiled sweetly at Bella and nodded but just rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Damn it Bella it's not working how do you do that", Emmett asked pouting.

Bella giggled while Edward raised his hand and slapped Emmett in the back of the head, again.

Emmett rubbed his head and raised his hand to reciprocate when Bella with one hand on her hip and the other rose towards Emmett's head.

He wasn't really hurt, Edward hadn't really hit him that hard, he wasn't even offended he was just in a playful mood.

"Don't even think about it", she growled her chin jutting out stubbornly.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around Bella's tiny frame and lifted her into his arms, where she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

They were both so content, like life couldn't possibly get any better, or death depending which one you were talking about.

"And I thought I was supposed to protect you", Edward joked.

"You kids go play", Esme said turning back to the cupboard where she proceeded to take out flour and sugar and other disgusting things humans like to eat.

I lead them to the back door where Rose helped Bella put on her coat.

"Come on I want to play", Emmett whined again.

"Can we play soccer today?", Bella asked peering up at my youngest brother.

"ye….", he began but was cut off by my darling wife "Of course Bella, just do not get your outfit dirty.

I sighed of course that's what my Alice would be concerned about, clothes.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice and marched out the door followed by Emmett, Edward and myself.

"So teams?", I said.

"I want to be with Jazzy", Bella announced. I stared down at the little girl hugging my knee. Had she really just given me a nickname? Only Alice had ever called me Jazzy and that was usually when we were………….

"Jasper", Edward warned steering my thoughts back onto their previous path.

Strangely I liked that Bella had given me a nickname. It made me feel more like her brother. It made me feel…….. closer to her somehow.

"I'd love to be on your team Bella", I said squatting down beside my new favourite sister. Then she did a strange, unexpected thing. She threw her arms around my neck, giggled and kissed my cheek sweetly.

And yet even at this close proximity there was no desire to take her blood, it seemed my love somehow outweighed my often minimal control.

"Mwaha you fool now I have the mind reader", Emmett cackled. I heard Alice giggle in the background.

"Yeah but Bella's small and he can't read her mind", I said.

He looked stumped at that. "Get started will you", Rosalie called from the steps of the back door where her and Alice were sitting.

"We'll start", Bella stated.

"Hey that's no fair", Emmett complained to Edward.

Bella looked up at Edward with a pout and big round bambi eyes. "Aw Emmett come on let them go first", Edward said after unluckily happening to glance down at Bella.

Emmett passed the ball to Bella muttering something about it being unfair and needing to get Bella to teach him something. He's a goof.

Bella started by passing the ball to me I headed for the opposite goals which were marked by two sweaters that were as Alice put it 'so yesterday', literally.

However Emmett tackled me to the ground and stole the ball. Bella however being the cunning little thing she is snuck through Emmett's legs and took the ball, she ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Her legs were very short.

I couldn't help the fit of giggles, which I had a feeling were brought on by the two non participating ladies, when Edward dove forward, grabbed Bella's foot and tugged, she fell to the floor luckily not hurt thanks to Edward wrapping an arm around her waist, they both laughed together as they fell.

Emmett ran to them and I thought he was going to help them up when instead he stole the ball and ran for the goals.

"Jazzy stop him", Bella yelled at me, astounded that I could just sit there in the middle of our make shift field, with my legs crossed watching.

I sighed, slowly stood and casually walked towards Emmett who just stood there watching me.

"Heya Jasper", the big idiot called waving at me.

"Heya", I responded lethargically I bent down beside him picked up the ball in my hands and continued on to the goals.

Emmett was still waving at me when he realised I had taken the ball a good five minutes later, only after I scored though.

Our audience was howling with laughter by that stage.

"My kick out", Emmett said. He barely kicked it and then just proceeded on with the ball to my goals. By then he was beside Bella and Edward who had stood up. Edward inconspicuously stuck out his foot, tripped Emmett his own team mate and nudged the ball to Bella, winking at her.

Bella ran to the goals while Emmett struggled to get up and stop her as he was being pinned down by Edward's foot.

"I SCORED! I SCORED!", Bella screamed jumping up and down.

I looked to the sidelines where Alice and Rosalie were cheering, wearing cheerleading outfits complete with pompoms. Since when had they been wearing those? Alice.

"Go Bella! Go Bella!", they cheered.

I shook my head and passed the ball, which Bella had just passed me from the goals, to Edward, who had finally let Emmett stand up.

"Next goal decides the winner", Emmett said.

I shrugged and allowed it.

Edward gave a quick wink to Bella and kicked the ball straight into the goals.

"We win! We win!", Emmett screamed, threw his shirt over his head and ran around like a demented chicken waving his arms about.

"Eh…. Emmett", Edward called out.

Emmett halted his little happy dance, pulled down his shirt and looked up at Edward. "What?".

"That was an own goal".

Emmett raised his hands to his head, covered his face and fell to his knees. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo".

"YAY!", I heard the girls cheer. "Give us a B, give us an E…………."

We all turned to stare at them and they stopped mid way.

I felt a tugging on my trouser leg. I looked down to see Bella staring up at me "Jazzy, why do they look so funny?".

We all burst into laughter, except the girls who were frowning and Bella who just looked confused.

I smiled at Bella and turned back to Rosalie and Alice, who were now wearing there normal clothes. I blinked, I was losing it.

"Come on kids I have something for Bella", Esme called from the back door. It was like one of those scenes off of those bad commercials that depicted the impossibly perfect life. With kids playing outside and the mother coming to the backdoor with a tray of lemonade, which Esme was now holding.

I wasn't complaining though for once it was nice to get to be even a little normal. Even if that normal was like something out of the Stepford wives.

We trekked into the kitchen where Esme had laid out a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and placed the tray she was holding beside it.

Bella's eyes got round at the sight and her stomach growled.

Rosalie laughed and sat down in one of the stools. Bella looked up at Rosalie and did her bambi eyes again.

"Can I sit on your lap so I can eat some cookies", she asked Rosalie sweetly.

I wasn't quite expecting the onslaught of emotion from Rosalie though I had been expecting some.

"Of course you can Bella".

She swooped down, picked up Bella and placed her gently in her lap.

She petted Bella's hair affectionately while Bella ate her cookies and drank her lemonade.

"Thank you Esme", Bella said smiling up at the woman who was fast becoming a mother figure to her.

"It was my pleasure dear", Esme replied and kissed Bella gently on the cheek.

When Bella was finally finished Carlisle entered the room.

"A lady from the orphanage called we need to go in and sign the adoption papers and pick up Bella's things tomorrow.

Bella sighed "I have to say goodbye to all my friends don't I?".

"Yep but don't worry Bella I'll be your friend", Alice said grinning hugely.

"I'd like that", Bella said snuggling back into Rosalie whose emotions were flooded with adoration.

"Do you want someone to come with you Bella?", Carlisle asked.

"Will you and Edward come with me?".

"Of course Bella", Edward said smoothing back her hair from her eyes.

"So what now?", Alice asked.

"Eh I have no idea", I said uncertainly.

"Ooh I know……………let's have a tea party", Alice squealed.

"Oh my god Alice you are a genius", said…. Emmett?

"Emm……. I guess we could", Bella said uncertainly.

Bella looked up at Edward silently asking him for help, who merely laughed and said "Not a chance Bella, you're on your own this time", and with that he kissed Bella's cheek and headed for the door. Moments later we heard the sound of music drifting from the piano.

"Eh……..I have to go and…………..", Rosalie looked around aimlessly just begging for escape "fix my car, yeah that's it fix my car".

"But baby you're cars not broken", Emmett informed her. He looked confused.

"It is now", she yelled already out the door, while I was inconspicuously edging closer and closer to the door. Just as Alice turned to look at me I shot out the door. Eager for escape.

**ALICEPOV**

Oh my god, I'd just been ditched and by my own husband, no less. He was going to pay.

"Come on Bella we'll show them what it's like to have real fun".

"Yeah", Emmett agreed.

Bella sighed and allowed Emmett to swing her into his arms.

We walked through the hall to the stairs, ignoring Edward's smirk.

We mounted the stairs and proceeded to Bella's room where nestled in the corner, so snugly it might have escaped your notice, was a little round yellow table with four matching chairs, that was all set up for the perfect tea party.

Bella picked Eddie up off the bed and nestled him into one of the chairs while I sat down.

Then a vision came to me. Emmett sitting down in one of the little chairs, and it snapped right in half. I quickly pulled the chair out from under him just as he was about to sit. He fell back with a thud and Bella giggled.

"Emmett you look so silly", she informed him, grinning.

"You sit on the floor, you'll break the chair", I instructed my brother.

He nodded. Then suddenly jumped up again, shaking the whole table.

"I know, I'll be the butler", Emmett exclaimed.

Bella giggled as Emmett picked up the little white plastic teapot with pink flowers in his huge hand and asked Bella if she would like some tea in an obnoxiously posh voice.

Bella nodded and Emmett pretended to pour tea into her cup which she was holding up in her chubby little hands. He turned to me and did the same again. He then turned to Eddie "Would you like some tea Eddie?", he asked in that same posh accent.

Bella and I giggled together at the sight.

Emmett stood there staring at the teddy as if waiting for an answer. "Bella your teddy's rude. He won't answer me", Emmett whined.

Bella rocked back and forward shaking with laughter and I joined her.

Eddie would you like some tea?", Emmett tried again.

No response. So he tried again, and again. By now tears were streaming down Bella's face.

Emmett growled in frustration "That's it I'll only ask once more and I'd better get an answer this time, Eddie, would you like some tea?", Emmett asked slowly gritting his teeth. No response.

Emmett snarled, reached a hand out and slapped Eddie who landed in a flop on Bella's bed.

Bella gasped and stumbled her way over to the bed. She picked Eddie up, checked for any injuries and in seeing there were none hugged him tightly to her.

She looked up at Emmett her wide eyes brimming with tears "how could you? How could you hurt Eddie?" she asked cradling the teddy bear to her chest.

It was adorable but somehow just made me laugh harder.

Emmett suddenly threw himself onto the floor at Bella's feet and wrapped his enormous arms around Bella's petite legs.

"Please Bella I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. But he wouldn't answer, he just wouldn't answer" he dry sobbed into Bella's legs.

"Alright Emmett I think she forgives you", Edward said dryly from the doorway.

Emmett stood up as the rest of the family came in.

"It's time for bed Bella dear", Esme said quietly.

Bella nodded and picked up the pyjamas I had laid out this morning while Bella was having her bath.

She slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly.

She came out only a moment later still clutching Eddie.

She walked towards the bed and stuck her tongue out at Emmett who was giving Eddie the evil eye.

She climbed into bed and yawned.

"Are you ready to sleep sweetie?", Edward asked.

"Yep". "You don't need us to act out another bedtime story?", Jasper asked.

"No not tonight, maybe tomorrow".

"Ok sweetheart goodnight", Edward said leaning forward and kissing Bella's head. He walked to the door and waited for us to finish saying goodnight.

I kissed Bella's cheek and joined Edward at the door.

We watched as everybody said there individual goodnights to Bella.

When we were finally finished Edward turned on Bella's nightlight and flipped off the over head light.

Everybody parted ways and headed towards their rooms.

Somehow the coming of an innocent six year old had managed to complete our families in ways we'd never thought was needed.

Our day with Bella had been more fulfilling then all the blood I could imagine and even without the help of my power I could tell there were many more such days to come.

**Review guys, I'm giving out free shamrock.**

**Heya so yeah here it is this is a long one to make up for leaving you hanging. I liked the soccer game but I thought the end needed some work but I hope you like it anyway. Also I'm tired and this was a hard one to right I find fluff harder then cliff hangers but that's kinda obvious seeing how many cliffys there are in this story this chapter took 4 days to write that's how hard it was.**

**And HAPPY 'S DAY yahoo did you guys do anything, I live in Ireland in case you didn't know so it's a pretty big deal. Most of my friends went out drinking but I'm a good girl so I don't drink……. Yet :) hahahaha**

**Anyway so I need ideas. I need to know do you want me to put in something exciting or just more fluff for a little while. And if it is fluff I need ideas for what they should do as an activity and if you want Bella to bond specifically with someone please tell what they should do while bonding and if you want something exciting tell me what.**

**One more thing just to say if you're starting to get bored with his story, please don't give up on me there is plenty more to come.**

**Ok so I know your all thinking it's time I shut up but it's just one more thing. I got 64 reviews for the last chapter which was the same number as chapter 9 thank you guys I was so thrilled but I'm greedy by nature so maybe 70 please no pressure seriously no pressure.**

**REVIEW please!!!**


	11. Signing The Papers

**Ok so I'm not going to bore you with the thanks for this chapter because I'm in a hurry to get this written and posted. But I will put up extra thanks in the next chapter. **

**Anyway if you've read the authors note I put up you'll know that IRELAND WON THE GRAND SLAM something we haven't done in 61 years seriously this is huge news because pretty much everyone over here loves rugby and the grand slam is a seriously big deal to win. **

**Anyway so yeah that's why I'm in such a good mood and why I'm updating before I was planning but you guys are going to have to do some serious reviewing.**

**So I'm dedicating this chapter to the Irish Rugby team because they deserve it even if they don't know that I'm dedicating this to them.**

**Random point of interest: This chapter was written while still cheering over Ireland winning the grand slam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Ireland just won the grand slam so that kinda consoles me (seriously I'm going to be going on about this forever).**

**EMMETTPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen island still waiting on Rose to finish dressing Bella, seriously how long did it take to get one six year old dressed?

"Emmett stop grumbling", Edward said staring at the stairs from his position by the door.

I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up.

My Rosie was up there being held captive by a six year old and my sister the evil pixie/ garden gnome.

I suddenly envisioned myself as the knight in shining armour who bravely saves my princess, Rosie from tiny fire breathing dragons.

I was abruptly pulled from my daydream by Edward. "Really Emmett sometimes I worry about you", he said shaking his head.

I pushed my bottom lip out and tried those doe eyes again. Edward rolled his eyes at me "Face it Emmett you'll never be able to do it".

I pouted again he was so mean; I should tell Esme she'd care.

Finally the girls arrived, trekking down the stairs followed by Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

"Yah", I cried jumping up from my seat. "Finally we can play".

"Eh no you can't Emmett, remember Bella's coming with Edward and I to the orphanage to sign the papers today", Carlisle said thoroughly bursting my bubble.

I flopped back into the stool and pouted yet again.

"Aw it's 'k Em we can play tomorrow", Bella said stretching her arms up towards me and balled her little fists in an effort to let me know she wanted to be picked up.

I lifted her smoothly and placed her in my lap. Esme placed a bowl of cereal in front of her and Bella ate quickly while everybody else chatted about their plans for the day.

"It's probably a good idea if we hunt, we've left it too long", Jasper said quietly,trf probably didn't want to scare Bella, as if she could be scared by that! Kid wasn't even scared of me.

"Good idea", Rosalie said in a muted voice.

"Ready. Can we go now?" Bella asked staring up at Carlisle.

"Yes we can go now if you'd like, just put your coat on", he responded.

I helped Bella down from my lap and she stumbled over to Rose who was holding out her coat.

When she was finished Edward scooped her up into his arms, really could she not walk all of a sudden.

Esme leaned in and pecked Bella's cheek, we followed them to the door and waved them off.

**CARLISLEPOV**

We settled quickly into my Mercedes and Edward buckled Bella in opting to sit in the back with Bella and I pulled out of the driveway smoothly.

"Am I going to get to see Charlotte and the others?", Bella asked her eyes wide with excitement at the prospect.

I saw Edward nod out of the mirror.

"Am I going to get to play with them all?".

"If we have time", he said quietly I had a feeling that he like me was worried about when it came to Bella saying her formal goodbyes.

"But Bella try not to mention that it's Edward whose family you're being adopted into, just in case you ever meet Charlotte or any of the other kids again, which means Edward you should probably avoid the kids".

"That's fine Carlisle", Edward said entertaining Bella by tickling her.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, except for Bella occasionally squealing whenever Edward got bored and started tickling her again.

I pulled up across the road from the dull grey building that was formerly known to Bella as home.

Edward unbuckled Bella and swung her up into his arms where she nestled in comfortably against his chest.

We walked at a leisurely pace towards the building.

Bella was excited I could tell, her eyes were bright and her cheeks a delectable shade of crimson.

We came to the entrance and stepped in. We went straight to the office, deciding to deal with this business first while Bella goes and plays with her friends.

We came to a door with bold letters that made out the name E. Burns.

I knocked crisply on the door distracted momentarily as the door opened, by the sounds of children playing further down the hall.

A middle aged woman came to the door wearing a tan suit and her hair in a tight bun. Her apparel suggested that she was strict but her expression was open and friendly.

She smiled a little too widely at me and I glanced quickly at Edward but he wasn't grimacing or scowling, so I assumed her thought were censored.

"Mr. Cullen how nice to see you again and with Bella too I really wasn't expecting to see you so…………." She stopped mid sentence having noticed Edward. "Oh Mr. Mason, I….I didn't see you there….I…I… what are you doing here?, she faltered.

"You understand of course….. That is I meant…",

Edward interrupted and said smoothly "That's quite alright Ms. Burns, Carlisle, my adoptive father has already informed me of his intention to adopt Bella and I am very much in agreement with it, we are here to sign the papers".

Bella squirmed in Edwards's arms and peered up at him "Can I go say hi to my friends now, please", she asked.

Edward set her down on the ground in front of him and said gently "of course you can. We'll be right here if you need us".

I smiled at my new daughter as she ran out the door and I turned back to Ms. Burns who was ready with a pen and paper.

**BELLAPOV**

I ran quickly as I could to Charlotte's room.

I really wanted to see her. I had missed her.

Though I knew that I'd have to say goodbye today anyway.

I finally came to the door to Charlotte's room which she shared with another girl called Alexis she was nice too but she liked playing with dolls too much.

I turned the door handle; my hand only slipped a little, and opened the door.

Charlotte was there sitting on her bed, but she looked sad.

"Charlotte?", I asked, I didn't want to be in the way.

Charlotte turned around quickly and suddenly I was being strangled by her arms as she hugged me.

"Bella oh my god I'm so glad you're here, I missed you. Tell me everything".

"I have a family Charlotte, I finally have a family", I said smiling.

"Tell me everything", she beamed.

"The nice doctor and his wife Esme are going to be my mommy and daddy and I have a new sister called Alice, she's crazy and really short, and I have a new brother called Jasper but I call him Jazzy and another brother called Emmett he's silly and he had a tea party with me but then he got mad at Eddie the Teddy and there's Rosalie I think she's going to be my mommy too then there's……………….", I stopped remembering what Carlisle had said about not mentioning Edward luckily Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

Charlotte had sat down on her bed again.

Charlotte was very pretty she had nice blue eyes and long light brown hair, almost the same colour as honey, and she smiled a lot.

But she wasn't smiling now, she looked sad.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

She looked up. She was crying.

"It's just; you see you're so lucky. You have a family Bella and I….I feel like I'm going to be here forever, that I'm never going to have a family", she said while tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Charlotte stay here ok just stay here I'll be right back", I called out to her as I sprinted out the door and down the hallways.

Finally I made it to Ms. Burn's office and swung the door open just as she said "And it's official you have now adopted Bella".

"Edward, Edward", I called and clambered onto his lap, he was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ms. Burns's desk.

Edward looked at me, surprised but curious. "Yes Bella?".

I stretched myself up and looked him directly in the eye.

"Edward? Will you do something for me?", I asked breathless after my running.

"Of course", he answered smiling.

"Please, please……………….. Find Charlotte a family".

**Review guys review! I gave you this chapter early and neglected my bed to get this up so please review, even you guys who reviewed my author's note I want to know what you think.**

**Yay sorta a cliffy I'm glad****, I was dying to put in another one. So what did you guys think of Charlotte's debut?**

**Let me know what you think should happen.**

**I kinda like this chapter but just to let you guys know it's like 3 a.m over here and I'm exhausted so this chapter isn't edited, seriously it was hard enough to write without falling asleep. Oh and big shout out to my friend Grete who helped keep me awake so I could write this. Instant messaging is a god send.**

**And also i want to apologise for how short this is.**

**Anyway review pretty please and you wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed for my author's note 'Grand Slam' thank you and please review for this chapter as well I want to know if I disappointed you guys or not.**

**So review please!**

**XxXx**


	12. I have an idea Bella! I have an idea!

**Sorry for not updating this weekend like I had intended to. I had a science project to do.**

**Ok so these thanks are longer than usual because I've been neglecting them lately. So thank you to Marabelle (cause she's funny), RubyPotter, ILoveTwilightToo, scara1, Victoria Catherine (by the way the scenes are nice and it is very green too), Sara lover554, Violet44, incoherentreality, JasperLoverForever4 (I don't know where Jasper went for the tea party probably shined his shoes, ignore me I'm weird), jazzberry, ****Anonymous, Sara (I'm from Leinster by the way), TriGemini, Twilightx28 (happy birthday), SummerTam (I hope your ok after that fall), Giggler, Ozzette, alwaysamom, twilight lover98, PinkAngelWings, Unonomus, lalakid667, XxWeirdoutxX, incoherentreality, twilight lover98, Midday Moon (I can actually imagine you stamping your foot hahaha), ConfusionPixie, xomusiclover93ox, bookinspired, TriGemini, CheekyWallaby, Ozzette, Larynn, shinyaudilove, 04williams!, TriGemini, shinyaudilove, Twilightx28, incoherentreality, BrokenAngel18, PinkAngelWings, 2cool4school, xomusiclover93ox, Larynn, pupp63, BellaCullen921, Midday Moon, apocalyps24, teamedward5, BlondeBrunett, Rosalin, ILoveTwilightToo, Lil' footer, melone cullen, Unonomus, Team-Seth-4eva and as always thanks to DAE MRS CULLEN, ****EmmettsGirlfriend, hotchadobsessed and I want to say sorry for neglecting you I'm lazy and forgetful.**

**For those of you who asked what the Grand Slam is I've decided to explain it so………. There is a rugby championship called the Six Nations the teams which participate in this are France, Italy, Scotland, England, Whales and of course Ireland. So basically the Grand Slam is a title and cup that goes to whichever team wins every match they play in the Six Nations, this actually doesn't happen all that often so I guess that means Ireland won the Six Nations too…………**

**By the way this chapter is dedicated to Pickingupthepieces who practically kicked my ass into writing this chapter. **

**And everyone check out the poll I put up on my profile and please vote.**

**Random point of interest: In case you didn't know I'm practically clumsier then Bella, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I couldn't think of anything witty to write for this disclaimer :( **

"_Edward, Edward", I called and clambered onto his lap, he was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ms. Burns's desk._

_Edward looked at me, surprised but curious. "Yes Bella?"._

_I stretched myself up and looked him directly in the eye._

"_Edward? Will you do something for me?", I asked breathless after my running._

"_Of course", he answered smiling._

"_Please, please……………….. Find Charlotte a family"._

**EDWARDPOV**

I stared down at Bella, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes bright with anticipation.

What could she mean?

Find Charlotte a family? Did she mean….? No she couldn't. Bella knew we couldn't.

I turned back to Carlisle and Ms. Burns. "Can you excuse me a moment?", I asked politely nodding in Ms. Burns direction.

She seemed agitated and her hands fluttered nervously to her collar as they had throughout the duration of our meeting. "Of course Mr. Mason".

I glanced at Carlisle quickly. His expression never changed but his thoughts were directed towards me. _Do as you think best._

I lifted Bella to my arms and held her there. She rest her head against my shoulder but said nothing, choosing rather to stare up at me, biting her lip.

I carried Bella swiftly down the hall. I chose the room they used as a living room, it was empty.

The room was quite small with mismatched furniture and colourful throws splayed haphazardly across the furniture.

I set Bella down and knelt before her. I reached out and moved Bella's soft mahogany hair out of her face. She smiled apprehensively.

"Now", I said smiling "tell me what this is all about".

Bella took a deep breath and said, her bottom lip trembling "Ch… Charlottes sad, she wants a family too".

I smiled, in silent awe of how compassionate my little Bella could be.

One slow tear trickled down Bella's cheek "Please Edward, I don't want Charlotte to be sad".

It was that tear, a single tear from Bella and I was putty in her hands.

"Hmm I see", I said smoothing away the creases in Bella's forehead, causing Bella to smile, even if it was just a little. "And you want me to help find Charlotte a family?".

She nodded her head emphatically, smiling hugely.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. My hand stretched out and I ruffled her hair gently, mentally wincing at what Alice would do to me for that.

"You know that something like adoption doesn't happen magically Bella? Well at least not for humans", I asked. She nodded.

"And you know that we can't adopt Charlotte ourselves, right Bella?", I asked softly.

"I know", she sighed "But please Edward, Charlotte needs a family too".

"Well how about this, leave it with me and I promise I'll find Charlotte a family, but it will take some time Bella", I said smoothing out her hair.

"Oh thank you Edward", Bella cried flinging her arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me and buried my face in her hair, inhaling.

Her scent scorched my throat and the monster within me thrashed against his shackles, but he was well bound.

"Now go play", I commanded.

Bella nodded and sprinted out of the room, stumbled and knocked her knee against the door frame.

I was by her side in an instant, hovering nervously above.

"I'm ok", she grinned, rubbing her knee.

I sighed in relief and helped Bella to her feet; it seemed I had a task at hand.

**BELLAPOV**

I left Edward in the living room and ran towards Charlotte's room, the walls were a blur and I fell several times, but I made it there.

I threw open the door and launched myself at Charlotte. "Bella?", she cried, her voice muffled because I was currently crushing her.

I sat up and pulled Charlotte with me.

I talked to Ed…. My new family and he….they said they'd help find you a family", I said bouncing slightly.

"Really?", she asked her eyes wide.

"Yep", I said nodding my head.

"But they said it might take a while", I said biting my lip.

"I don't care how long it takes Bella, I'm finally going to have a family", she said her eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you", she whispered. I smiled and pulled her up from the bed, "come on lets play".

**JASPERPOV**

I watched Bella from the corner of my eye.

As soon as she had come home she had quietly settled herself into a seat in the window sill of the living room.

She was currently in that same position, staring out the window at the torrential rain.

I watched as she curled her short little legs beneath her and traced the pattern the rain drops had left on the window.

I knew she wasn't really all that fascinated by the rain. She was worried.

This was probably due to Edward.

He had not driven home with Bella and Carlisle, choosing instead to run.

The reason behind her worry however I didn't know.

It could have been that she was worried Edward would get wet or maybe she missed him; he had been gone a while and I assumed he was hunting, or it could have been something that had occurred at the orphanage.

The orphanage. We had officially adopted Bella. I was thrilled of course, we all were and I even had the feeling that Alice might be planning a party.

Adopting Bella was the best thing for this family, she made us whole.

But was it what was best for Bella? Despite the fact that Bella is part of this family I still wondered.

What about the future? What about when Bella grew up, made friends, met boys?

I internally cringed at the last thought.

What about when Bella was ready to start her own family?

Could she have all the things she deserved and still be a part of this family?

I knew the answer, no.

Not really, though Bella would always be a part of this family. One day she would have to leave, to be embraced by humanity and the life she was intended to live and one day she would not come back.

I shook these thoughts away, for now we had Bella, and I would not wallow or worry over something that was not here yet.

After all Bella would always have a place with us, and we would always be there for her, no matter what.

I was broken from my reverie by Alice.

"Is something the matter Bella?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Edward", she said looking at Alice, who was standing beside her.

"Why dear?", Esme asked walking into the room with a tray which held a blue plastic cup of what smelled like orange and French toast with syrup. She placed it down beside Bella and stepped back to stand beside Alice.

"It's raining outside, he'll get wet", she mumbled glancing back at the window.

I chuckled softy and Alice giggled. "Don't worry Bella Edward doesn't mind the rain", I said smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way. I was still getting used to this whole brother thing.

"But…But what if he gets sick?", she asked her eyes round and her lips parted in concern.

I exchange a look with Alice and she quickly darted out of the room to hide her giggles from Bella. I however had to stay. Once I had my laughter under control I stood up and walked over to Bella. I'm sure that won't happen Bella, Edwards very durable". I heard Alice snicker upstairs.

I could hear footsteps outside, approaching rapidly.

Quite suddenly the door burst open and in stepped an absolutely drenched Edward. Strangely enough though, he was smiling. Not just smiling, beaming.

And his emotions seemed to match his expression.

He was standing beside me in an instant and before I could stop him he swung Bella into his arms, thoroughly drenching her as well.

"I have it Bella, I have it", he grinned spinning her around in her arms while she squealed.

I stared at them both, completely bewildered.

"For Charlotte", he informed her.

Who the hell was Charlotte?

"I have an idea Bella, I have an idea".

**Review please like maybe 60 or 70 reviews please. Wow I really am greedy aren't I? Actually don't answer that I don't really want to know.**

**Whew holidays! Happy holidays1! **

**I've got two weeks off isn't that awesome.**

**And don't forget to check out my poll.**

**So finished, this chapter I mean.**

**I'm sorry about taking so long I had my science project at the weekend, I was just being lazy on Monday and I started on Tuesday, I only began again today, Thursday because honestly I try to write only to when I'm in the mood for writing and today I was feeling inspirational because if I'm not in the mood for writing it's not as good and I try to give you guys my all. I'm actually very happy with chapter short and sweet, not very funny at all but it some effective lines in there.**

**I try to update at the weekends but if I take really long to update I give you guys' full permission to review and kick my ass.**

**Also review loads and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Let me know what you think Edward's idea is going to be.**

**Review lots and lots **

**XxXx**


	13. Smart Little Cookie

**Hi again so please don't hate me for not updating I was waiting on reviews and I've been writing some new stuff.**

**So thank you to PirateTink, makbeesamurai, Queen Sable, jazzberry, ILoveTwilightToo, Anonymous, Brittz303, vampsrulewolvesdont, Team-Seth-4eva, pupp63, Marabelle, lily1121, Victoria Catherine, aragornnme, TriGemini, PinkAngelWings (you'd better still update :)) M4troth, Cheekywallaby, shinyaudilove. And thank you to unonomous.**

**And everyone check out my new story **_**Dude Has Issues**_** it's very funny and different. Plus check out my one shot **_**A Little Part Of Me Still Hopes **_**it's very sweet.**

**Oh and you guys I posted a link to a manga picture of six year old Bella which I drew myself, check it out.**

**Random point of interest: I'm having a Maltesers Easter egg for Easter.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my gummy bears had a plan to steal Twilight but I got hungry and ate my gummy bears now I don't have Twilight or gummy bears.**

_Quite suddenly the door burst open and in stepped an absolutely drenched Edward. Strangely enough though, he was smiling. Not just smiling, beaming._

_And his emotions seemed to match his expression._

_He was standing beside me in an instant and before I could stop him he swung Bella into his arms, thoroughly drenching her as well._

"_I have it Bella, I have it", he grinned spinning her around in her arms while she squealed._

_I stared at them both, completely bewildered._

"_For Charlotte", he informed her._

_Who the hell was Charlotte?_

"_I have an idea Bella, I have an idea"._

**EDWARDS POV**** (3 days later)**

The bell above the shop door chimed as I pulled Bella and myself across the threshold.

I tugged gently on Bella's arm and she came to a halt before me.

"So Bella you remember the plan?", I asked her softly. We had gone over this several times but I wanted to make sure she understood.

"Yes Edward", she grumbled, rolling her eyes "find the shop owners' daughter, tell her all about Charlotte and she'll…", Bella spun around to face me "Edward are you sure she'll tell her family about Charlotte?", she asked biting her lip.

I smiled and kneeled down while simultaneously reaching out, and smoothing Bella's soft hair down her back.

"Yes sweetie, Alice said she was sure of it", I said gently.

Bella fidgeted nervously with the skirt of her light blue dress.

"Do you think they'll like Charlotte?", she whispered anxiously.

"I'm sure they will Bella", I said doing my best to soothe her.

"Come on", I said, straightening up. I took Bella's small hand in mine and lead her in the direction of the front desk.

There was a woman at the desk, typing on the computer. She seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She had shoulder length curly brown hair, just a few shades lighter then Bella's and had laugh lines which were accompanied with small frown lines, barely visible if it wasn't for my enhanced vision, altogether a rather pretty woman by human standards at the very least.

I nodded to her as we walked past the desk, in acknowledgement of both her presence and her thoughts.

She smiled at Bella warmly and returned to her typing her thoughts however lingered on us; _such a sweet looking girl and so kind of her brother to bring her out, If only my own little one had a brother or sister._

I had visited this bookstore often the reason being that it was well stocked, but also that it's owners had such kind thoughts, it was unusual to find a pairing such as them, it made purchasing books a much more pleasant experience.

We turned into one of the isles, now surrounded by books. I listened for a moment and located the little girl.

She was currently huddled into a corner reading Hansel and Gretel, concentrating on the relationship between the siblings rather then the gruesome nature of the popular children's book.

I lead Bella to the isle before the one which the girl occupied.

I smiled at Bella who returned it weakly. "I'll be right here Bella, you go and talk to her, she's sitting in the corner reading", I informed Bella, checking quickly to see that the girl hadn't moved.

Bella turned and walked slowly to the corner of the isle, she turned then and looked at me, her eyes wide. I nodded in encouragement and she continued on.

I turned to the shelves, lined with books and skimmed the titles. I was in the children's section.

At the very least I could get some more books for Bella, Alice had been a little too occupied with Bella's wardrobe.

Perhaps something a little more stimulating then Cinderella.

I could see Bella approaching through the little girl's thoughts. She kept her eyes on her book, but watched Bella from the corner of her eyes, she was shy.

Bella stopped a few steps way from her and shuffled nervously.

I surveyed my surroundings for a moment while waiting for Bella to muster the courage to introduce herself.

The store wasn't large but quaint, with teak shelving and floors. The shelves were lined with books, mostly old leather bound volumes.

I heard Bella introducing herself, stuttering just slightly, I smiled to myself as I saw her sit down in front of the other little girl.

"What book are you reading?" Bella asked shyly, blushing and fiddling with her dress again.

"Hansel and Gretel", the other girl said staring at the ground.

"Wow, I can only read a little", Bella said, awe evident in her voice.

"My mommy and daddy thought me how to read", the little girl informed Bella proudly.

"Really? My friend Charlotte thought me to read a little, she likes to read a lot,", Bella said.

I smiled to myself, smart little cookie.

"What's your friend Charlotte like?", the girl asked curiously.

"She's lots of fun and she's really nice and smart too", Bella said matter of factly.

"But she won't be able to teach me anymore, I just got adopted", Bella informed the girl, smiling widely.

"Was your friend Charlotte adopted too?", the little girl asked.

"No she's still at the orphanage I used to live at, she really wants to get adopted too though, she really wants a mommy and a daddy and maybe a sister too", Bella said, I chuckled to myself, I had intended on something a little more subtle but….

I felt a vibrating against my leg and pulled out my mobile, which was flashing brightly. I had a text from Alice reading; _she's done it._

I smiled to myself as the little girl stood up and excused herself from Bella's presence.

I strolled to the next isle and found Bella there, beaming up at me.

"Hello", I said as she stood up and took my hand. "Hi".

I lead her out to the front desk where the little girl was sitting on the counter telling her parents all about what Bella had told her.

As we walked past the desk, the little girl called out, pointing to Bella "Mommy that's her, that's the girl".

The woman looked up, flustered. "Oh, oh young man sorry can you hold on just a moment", she cried running out from behind the desk.

She came to an abrupt stop just before me. "I'm sorry but your sister she was telling my daughter about…".

I cut her off mid sentence, Bella really needed to eat. "You must mean Bella's friend Charlotte, I'm sorry I hope she wasn't bothering you". I knew she wasn't but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Oh no she wasn't, not at all, it's just well, you see…", she trailed off seeming lost.

Her mind was a complete mess, excited at the prospect of having found the child she, her husband and her daughter so desperately wished for.

"Well this is going to sound rather odd but I was wondering if you could well, give us the name of the orphanage this girl Charlotte lives in. It's just my husband and I are hoping to adopt and this girl sounds just right for our family", she said rushing through her words and blushing lightly by the end.

I smiled at the woman being careful not to show my teeth. "of course", I said softly.

I wrote down the address and Charlottes name for the woman.

"Oh thank you", she said beaming.

I nodded and lead Bella out the door, as she threw a smile at the young girl who was chatting animatedly to her mother.

As Bella and I walked across the road I threw one last look over my shoulder at the Webber Family Bookstore.

**Review please.**

**Finally finished this was hard but I'm pretty happy with it. **

**What did you think?**

**And this chapter ****is dedicated to Sara who was the only one to guess who Bella was going to go to.**

**And so I got 58 reviews for the last chapter and I've decided to be greedy again and refuse to update until I've gotten at least 63 to 65. So review lots guys.**

**Ok so what do you guys want for the next chapter because I yet again have no idea.**

**And don't forget to check out my new story and my new one shot and check out the picture I posted of Bella it's really cute.**

**Review pretty please. **

**XxXx**


	14. Tangible Memories

**Ok so please don't take out the pitchforks, I know it's been forever since I last updated. My only excuse being that I've been sick, therefore on a total mental drain. It was really hard to think of an idea for this chapter. But here we go and I'm still sick so don't blame me if it's awful.**

**Ok and as always I have some thanks to give, so…. Thank you to number1twilightlover, twilightgal101, bjdiaz, psykojinx, Team- Seth-4eva (I'm working on updating faster but I write as the ideas come to me), Sara (I will do something along those lines at some point but I really thought that this chapter was necessary), ILoveTwilightToo, jayd-n33, Brittz303 (now that I think of it that would be really cute), ****Victoria Catherine (awesome do tell your friends), Bailey, dontfollow, MuseAlongMeghan, twilightgirl81193, PinkAngelWings, Nini25, PirateTink and Unonomus (who I am now a beta for).**

**Ok so in response to Bailey's review, when I read your review (which told me I needed to watch my spelling), I nearly had a panic attack. I'm usually very good at spelling and I even have spell checker on my computer. So I looked back over my chapters and found that apart from a few typos (which I couldn't be bothered to fix right now) my spelling was actually pretty good, so as you can imagine I was pretty confused, and then I remembered that the U.S has different spellings to Europe so words like colour and grey etc. are different, I'm just hoping you guys will make a note of that.**

**And also everyone blow a kiss to Team-Seth-4eva and Brittz303 for letting me know that you liked the drawing of six year old Bella that I posted on my profile. I worked really hard on that drawing so it made my day that you liked it.**

**And another thing, check out my new story **_**Only You Can Heal Me,**_** it's different from this story but I promise it's good.**

**Random point of interest: It is currently half five here, and I am **_**still **_**wearing my pyjamas lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and SM refused to give it to me after she got in a fight with my gummy bears.**

**Esme pov **

I leant against the door frame, watching Bella as Emmett swung her about above his head in the living room, while making aeroplane noises and tickling her.

I mentally cringed at the thought of Emmett dropping her, though I knew he wouldn't.

As Bella's squeals hit a crescendo, Emmett set her back down on the ground.

He had done a good job of distracting Bella while Edward and Rosalie were out hunting.

I decided then to make my presence known. "Bella honey, would you like a drink?", I asked softly.

Bella's face lit up "Can I have cookies too?", she asked, as she always did.

I nodded and turned back into the kitchen.

I could hear Bella's footsteps behind me as she followed.

I opened the door of the fridge and took out the milk, I poured it into a glass and set it down in front of Bella, who looked up at me patiently yet expectantly, she wanted her cookies.

I sighed and turned to the cookie jar. I picked out two of my own homemade chocolate chip cookies and set it on a plate.

Bella hopped down from the stool she had been occupying and followed me back to the living room, where Emmett was watching a football match.

I left the plate and glass down on the coffee table, with a coaster for the glass.

As I turned to leave Bella piped up for what I was sure was a thank you, otherwise I'd have to have a talk with her about manners.

Bella's voice sounded slightly distracted and somewhat muffled from what I imagine was food when she said,

"Thank you mommy".

I gasped and spun around, my face frozen in shock. Bella was chomping happily on her cookies, her drink lay neglected. She didn't even seem to be aware that she had said it.

Was it my imagination? Did Bella really just call me mommy?

Bella's head turned to me "is something wrong", she asked concerned, gulping down her cookie quickly.

Emmett's head turned in my direction as well.

"What's wrong mom?", he asked frowning slightly, his body gone rigid at the thought of any impending danger.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

Thoughts of my own little baby boy flooded me in direct juxtaposition with my newest daughter Bella.

This is what I had wanted. Wasn't it?

It was. My other children though I was their mother in all ways that mattered, they were no longer kids, they didn't need me as much. But Bella needed me; she was only a little girl. She needed a mother.

Joy filled my being at the thought that I was to be Bella's mother, I would watch her grow, and she would truly be my daughter in every way but one.

But guilt also flooded me. What about my son? My own little baby boy? Was this like replacing him, I wasn't sure.

"It's ok Esme she's been considering this for a while, she wants you to be her mother", Alice said lightly, skipping down the stairs.

Jasper followed her closely, but instead of sitting down like Alice he came to me and smiled gently slipping his hand into mine.

"Let's go for a walk", he suggested tugging my frozen figure to the door.

I looked back to see my children's curious faces.

He led me into the woods and far enough away that the rest of the family wouldn't hear us talking.

"Why do you feel guilty Esme?", he asked, seating himself on a moss covered tree trunk and patting the space next to him.

I sat down and leaned wearily against my son's broad shoulder.

"It's my son, my little baby boy", I said, Jasper nodded encouraging me to go along.

"I feel like… like I'm turning my back on him", I said quietly, opening the floodgate of memories.

"But, you didn't feel that way about the rest of us", he reminded me, there was no sympathy in his eyes like I so often saw in the eyes of my family, there was only empathy.

"That was different, the relationship I have with all of you is different to this", I said gently.

"Are you saying that the relationship you'd have with your son would be exactly the same as your relationship with Bella, or our relationship is the exact same as your relationship with Edward?", Jasper asked pointedly.

"No", I said indignantly, I loved every member of my family equally but of course in different ways for each.

"Esme", Jasper said softly "every body is different and as such every relationship is different".

I nodded. "You have nothing to be guilty about, your son will always be your son, your love for Bella doesn't lessen your love for him", Jasper smiled.

I nodded slowly. "Are you coming?", Jasper asked standing.

I shook my head "I'll be there soon", he nodded, knowing I needed some time to myself and ran back to the house.

I sighed to myself and allowed myself to remember a poignant memory.

I remembered holding my son for the first time, his weak, warm little body held tightly to my chest, rocking him just slightly.

My arms formed the cage in which I had once held my son and I rocked my arms slightly, the only absence being my son's feeble weight.

The memory was so real, so tangible.

I sighed again and let the memory drift away

Jasper was right. Loving Bella didn't mean I loved my little boy any less; he was a part of me.

I stood up and ran back to the house, to my family.

The memory was not forgotten, for it would be revisited again in a time in which it could be appreciated fully, in the way in which it deserved.

**Review please.**

**So what do you think? Personally I love it. I want this story to be about more than just Edward and Bella and I thought it was important to give Esme her moment and I wanted to show that Jasper does in fact have strong ties with the Cullen family.**

**I actually wasn't planning on mentioning her son but it seemed right that she'd at least think of him and then it felt natural for Esme to have some reservations anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**


	15. Second Chances

**Ok so I'm very, very sorry for not updating. I was sick all week and am only starting to get better now.**

**I'd like to say now guys that if I happen to take any longer then a week to update you have my full permission to review and kick my ass.**

**So thank you to ILoveTwilightToo, psykojinx, emma719, Marrabelle ( I promise some drama will come but this chapter was necessary), EdwardIs4Me, 2carm2carm2, RubyPotter, number1twilightlover, .smiling, Twilightx28, TwilightersandMusic, xxxafc, TriGemini, incoherentreality, Emuerz, mrscullenwannabe95, DamnYourColdAndSparkly, jazzberry, Brittz303, shinyaudilove, Hannah-marie hale, Mrs-Cullen-410, PinkAngelWings, PirateTink and as always Unonomus.**

**Ok so I think it's about time I cleared this up, I hate to give away any part of a story but YES Edward and Bella will get together in this fan fiction. I will eventually change the genre and the rating but it seems kind of perverted to do that while Bella's six.**

**Random point of interest: I'm making ginger bread cookies tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and I happen to think she deserves it.**

**Rosalie POV:**

Edward and I ran as quickly as possible, eager to return home and to return to Bella.

We had filled ourselves, so we could go longer before hunting again.

We were mere minutes away when I distinctly heard Bella's voice, drifting out towards us.

"Thank you Mommy".

I felt my whole Earth shatter as these sweet innocent words escaped Bella.

Edward's head whipped around to me as I stopped and gripped the trunk of a nearby tree, to steady myself.

Edward took a slow unsure step towards me, but I stopped him.

I didn't want his or anyone else's empty placating words.

I heard Bella's voice, thick with concern; ask Esme if something was wrong.

But what could possibly be wrong? She had her second chance. She had stolen mine.

"You know it's not like that Rose", Edward said quietly, pain etched into his tone.

"What's going on?", I spat at him as I heard Emmett speak.

Edward frowned but didn't reply.

"Edward", I hissed, aggravated by his silence.

I felt an invisible force crushing me, making it hard to breathe and difficult to think.

"Esme isn't so sure about her second chance anymore", he muttered reluctantly.

"What?", I growled menacingly.

She got her second chance; Bella wanted Esme to be her mother, and me? I had nothing. Was this it? My second chance, over?

She was getting exactly what I had wanted, dreamed of all along and she was just going to throw it all away as if it was nothing.

"It's not like that Rosalie, she does want it, she just…..", he trailed off staring intently at the house.

"She just what Edward? Huh?", I snapped at him.

The rational part of me told me that this wasn't anyone's fault, but I couldn't listen to reason. I couldn't step past the fact that Bella wanted Esme to be her mother… and not me.

"This isn't easy for her Rose", he growled, he always was a mummy's boy, "she's had a child before, remember".

"So, what's your point?", I growled, not even realising that my fingers had been digging into the tree trunk.

So what? Was Bella not good enough for her?

Edward hissed angrily. I wasn't entirely sure who he was defending, Esme or Bella?

"Of course she wants to be Bella's mother, but where does that leave her son? Just a distant memory?", he murmured "She thinks she's turning her back on him".

Understanding dawned on me and with it pity.

Of course Esme was not the villain here. No one was.

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to hold back the inevitable onslaught of emotion.

"Come on Rose, Jasper's taken Esme to have a talk with her, I imagine Bella's a little confused", he led me inside where we found Bella staring at the ground forlornly while Emmett looked on helplessly.

Bella looked up and I could see a tear gracing her cheek.

She flew to Edward, as she always did in moments of confusion and pain.

Edward gave me a look, warning me to keep my bitterness in check.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Of course not Bella, you just caught Esme off guard", I said gently stroking Bella's hair as I battled the green monster within me.

"I didn't mean to", she whispered softly "Esme is just so nice, I just wanted her to be my mommy", I bit back the anger rising in me as Edward spoke "I'm sure Esme will be happy to be your mother Bella, she's just a little surprised".

"I'm going to go speak to Alice for a moment", Edward said and passed Bella to me.

I cradled her warm little frame in my arms, cherishing the feeling, a stolen moment in which I could pretend, just briefly.

"It's alright Bella, Esme will be here any minute now", I said rocking her slightly.

"Are you sure she doesn't mind?", she asked, frowning.

"I'm sure, I know for a fact that Esme would love to be your mother", I muttered softly.

Bella bit her lip and peered up at me "does that mean Carlisle will be my daddy?", she asked.

I sighed to myself as Bella nestled back into my embrace.

There was some sort of conspiracy against me.

Bella looked up at me; she seemed to be deep in thought.

I smiled softly at her and she smiled back shyly.

Jasper trekked in, just as I had made up my mind.

Mother or not, I would be here for Bella, I would be a part of her life, for eternity.

"Well?", I questioned him.

"She's fine now", he whispered, as Bella fluttered her eyelids and yawned.

Edward came downstairs with Alice following behind, who seemed far too cheerful for the tense atmosphere.

Esme entered the house discretely.

She smiled at me timidly as I reluctantly handed Bella over to her.

"Esme?", Bella asked.

"Yes dear?", Esme replied, a small smile forming at the edge of her mouth.

"Can I call you mommy now?", she questioned apprehensively.

"Yes Bella, you can call me mommy now", Esme whispered gently.

Bella smiled as she turned in Esme's arms, trying to get comfortable.

"I think it's time for bed", Emmett suggested, sounding relieved.

Alice hopped forward, grinning widely "I think the boy's should tuck Bella in tonight".

I raised an eyebrow at the demon pixie but she merely smiled and winked.

Jasper took Bella, careful not to disturb her and marched upstairs, with the boys trailing behind.

I sat down while Esme watched me nervously.

"Rosalie?", she said, fidgeting slightly.

"It's all right Esme, I was upset but I'm ok now, it can't be helped", I sighed softly and turned my attention upstairs, ignoring my internal voice which insisted that what I had told Esme wasn't entirely true.

"Edward?", Bella asked sleepily.

"Hm?", he responded, somewhat lazily.

"Is Esme my mommy now?", she questioned.

I bit my lip, wanting nothing more to disappear to my room to wallow.

"If that's what you want", Edward said quietly.

"But Bella you know Esme isn't your biological mother right?", Jasper drawled in his Southern accent.

"Biological?", Bella asked, confused.

Edward took a deep breath before attempting to explain to Bella what he meant, "Bella, you remember your mother back when you lived in the little house in the woods? Well, she was your biological mother".

"Can't Esme be my mommy too?", Bella asked.

"Course she can kiddo", Emmett chuckled.

"So if Renee was my mommy, and Esme is my mommy then I have two mommy's?", she asked quietly.

"Pretty much", Jasper replied.

"So If I can have two mommy's, then can I have three mommy's?", Bella asked coyly.

My breath caught in my throat. What could she possibly mean?

"So can Rosalie be my mommy too?".

**Yay! I finally finished, I'm so proud of myself. Did you like it? Personally I preferred the last chapter but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**By the way just so you don't get confused. Bella will call Esme mommy all the time but she'll only call Rosalie mommy to her face, this is purely so nobody gets confused.**

**Review please.**


	16. Murky Raindrops

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I haven't even really got an excuse unless you count being lazy an excuse.**

**And some bad news, my summer tests are coming up in two weeks so updates will be slow but after that we should be back on track. **

**Anyway thank you to bellalice, Roseofthephantom, Thata Phoenix, m., Chrizziebelle Cullen, Silver Winged Singer, Jessy, ILoveTwilightToo, swimcrazy257, PinkAngelWings there is more but fan fiction is confusing me.**

**Also I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who took the time to review despite the fact that it said you couldn't or that you had already reviewed. This could have been fan fiction's fault but I think it was mine because I deleted the author's notes in this story, so sorry about that but thank you for reviewing anyway.**

**Random Point of Interest: I'm drinking coke. I love coke!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and my gummy bears stole my coke so I haven't got Twilight, coke or gummy bears.**

**ROSALIE POV**

Edward's fingers ran gracefully over the smooth ivory keys as Bella sat by him, elated by the sweet melody flowing from the instrument.

I cringed internally as Bella reached out her childish little finger to tap one of the keys and I prepared to fling myself in front of her tiny frame to shield her from Edward's wrath.

Was it possible for a vampire to faint?

Had you asked me at any other time and I would have denied it vehemently, however as I watched Bella strike the key and heard a high pitched tone inharmonious with Edward's composition emit from the piano, my answer had to be very different.

Edward had guessed her intention I was sure but did not stop her, surprising as the last time anyone had touched Edward's piano, things had ended up with several pieces of broken furniture, Emmett begging for mercy and a very angry Esme.

Yet now Edward merely turned to Bella with a teasing expression and began tickling her, in punishment.

And in that moment I came to the both shocking and rather blatantly obvious realization that Bella's arrival had impacted more then just myself.

I had been sitting watching a pathetically cliché rerun of some mindless sitcom. Emmett was hunting with Jasper who had to hunt, yet again, Carlisle was working of course, Esme was shopping for some new flowers for the garden and Alice had joined her, jumping at any chance to shop.

So that had just left Bella and I……… and Edward, who was intent on occupying all of Bella's time.

I distracted myself by watching the light bounce from Edward's glistening skin and reverberate against Bella's skin and hair.

Bella's long mahogany hair shone softly with the light as she peered up at Edward in awe and in that moment I realised how fast Bella was growing up.

She had been with us for several months; nearly a year and it would soon be her birthday.

Only a few weeks ago Bella had begun truly seeing me as her mother. My own happiness had blinded me to the fact that one day Bella would grow up, that one day she would no longer call me her mother, that she would no longer need me.

But in a strange way that was what I wanted. I wanted Bella to have all the things I could never have, I wanted Bella to have the future I was denied, I wanted Bella to have a future.

But as I watched the light cast from Edward's skin cause the same glistening effect on Bella's ivory skin a lump formed in my throat as I saw the other future Bella could have.

And sadly I wanted it.

Despite the future I wanted for Bella, despite the future I fully intended for Bella to have, the ever present selfish part of me that was unused to sacrificing any of my own desires wanted this other future for Bella.

Wanted to keep Bella by me forever, for her to always call me her mother, to always look to me for guidance and assurance.

As I came to stand behind Bella I saw both our faces reflected in the clear glass.

Bella's childish face, lightened by the sun and her round innocent eyes alight with wonder. Her reflection truly unblemished.

And as the sky darkened and murky raindrops trailed down the window, my eyes cast to my own reflection.

Undeniably beautiful, but unlike Bella's, my reflection did not go unblemished.

I studied my reflection as dark raindrops slowly crept down the glass and across my cheek.

My eyes rimmed with black, showed the hunger I revolted against.

My pale white skin showed how far I was distanced from the life I so desperately clung to.

And even my flawless beauty showed the shameless vanity I held within me.

Though I took great pride in my own beauty, I knew that truly I found those 'mere' humans to hold a far more superior beauty then my own.

My reflection was beautiful like the raindrops yet murky like the puddles the fallen raindrops formed. My reflection was impure so very unlike Bella's.

Were Bella to follow in the future I had been handed, she would surely be beautiful.

But one day I did not want Bella to look at her reflection and resent her beauty, as I had spent countless hours doing.

I would not allow Bella's reflection to turn murky and come to resemble the impurities so clearly marked in my own.

No. I would not allow Bella to follow in this future I had been handed for Bella was pure and such purity should continue unblemished.

**Review Please.**

**Whew! Finally I'm done. What did you think? There was originally going to be something actually happening in this chapter however I felt this was better as a lone chapter. And personally I like it but I want to know what you guys think. **

**Review please and you'll get a free tickle-me-Edward.**


	17. I will always come back to you

**So I am eternally sorry for not updating, my tests ended on Wednesday and I took Thursday off to sleep because I was exhausted. I planned on writing on Friday however I found out ****some sad news and I wasn't feeling up to it, I won't tell you what happened because honestly Fan fiction is a happy place for me and I'd rather not mix it with reality.**

**So as always thank you to ****17canada94, Victoria Catherine, Megan242, MissJackieMac, xxCrazedCullenxx, ILoveTwilightToo, Bellalice, I WILL find him someday, TwilightyellowipodCullen, Edward's girl, Anonymous, Impossible-Twins, m., Thata Phoenix, Lacey971, Ghetto Goat, Blondetwilightbabe, Mistytail, PinkAngelWings, Unonomus, I Have A Scarf- On My Head, AliceCullenFreaK and swimcrazy257.**

**So I was wondering if any of you guys have read the story Red by oxygen and cucumber (awesome story I'd definitely recommend it) ****if you have you'll know that she advertises stories on Red, I was thinking that because there is quite a lot of people who read this story I could do the same. Let me know if you want me to and if you have a story you'd like me to advertise just write it in your review.**

**Also I was wondering if anyone wanted a beta because I'm offering my services, let me know if you do want me to beta for you.**

**Another thing does anyone know if there is a website where I can post non-fan fiction stories?**

**Random point of interest: My big sisters making white chocolate chip brownies, YUMMY!**

**Disclaimer: As you know I shot my gummy bears so I don't own gummy bears or Twilight. **

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella's yellow raincoat clad figure twirl blissfully among the shower of rusted autumn leaves, faint light filtered through the canopy of waning leaves as Bella dipped low and picked something from among the pile of fallen leaves.

She scampered back to me, stumbling slightly on a root but righting herself as she came closer to me.

She held out both of her plump little mitten enclosed hands to show me a rusty red leaf, almost bronze in colour.

"Isn't it pretty Edward? It's just like your hair", she cried, smiling proudly.

I held out one of my hands to Bella, which she grasped firmly.

"Do you think so Bella?", I asked swinging our arms between us as we walked.

"Do you like it here, Bella?", I asked her softly.

We had come quite along way from home for our day out and it was admittedly beautiful here.

Bella peered around at our surroundings, from the early August leaves falling gently to the soft umber soil, the dim light filtering through the leaves, casting shadows along the pathway as we walked to the baby birds chirping in a makeshift nest as they waited for their mother to arrive with their supper.

Bella nodded, her eyes alight with curiosity at the thought of all the secrets to uncover here.

"Can we come here again?", she questioned eagerly.

"Well", I began, squatting down to Bella's eye level "how would you like to live around here?", I asked glancing at the young girl beside me from the corners of my eyes.

Bella's face fell but before I had the chance to study her crestfallen expression, my phone began to vibrate.

The caller ID informed me that it was as my I had suspected Alice.

I talked with Alice for a moment before she fired off into telling me all about the next shopping expedition she had planned for herself and Bella, while I tried to inform her that I had not finished telling Bella of our plan to move. I didn't understand why Alice hadn't seen that I hadn't finished yet but I pushed those thoughts away.

"Edward? Where's Bella?", she suddenly asked.

I turned to where Bella was standing, only to find the space empty.

"Bella, Bella?", I cried, panicked and I allowed the phone to slip from my grasp.

I could clearly detect Bella's scent and I wondered for a moment if maybe Bella was playing a game with me, but Bella knew better then to just run off.

I ran as quickly as my legs would pump me down the trail, all the while calling Bella's name in a frenzied panic.

I marvelled at how Bella's short, clumsy, little legs could carry her so far, so fast but in retrospect the trail was rather short and perhaps it was my own terror that had made it appear so endlessly long.

Eventually I came to the end of the trail, my unnecessary breaths harsh and shallow.

However my panic only proved to escalate at the sight before me.

A carnival. A bustling, busy carnival, where Bella's scent would be free to mingle with all the crowds of people and the bacteria ridden substances people called food.

I searched the minds of everyone from the hot dog vendor to the clown, permanently scarring children for life. But no one had seen Bella.

"Bella?", I called my voice lot in the sea of people.

My mind numbly registered that I looked half crazed in the eyes of the people surrounding me; my human façade had slipped, revealing a creature that had just lost its very reason for existence.

I searched frantically, but I could not find her and the people were packed too closely together, and too occupied in their enjoyment to notice a lone child.

I could not decide what to do. Breathe? And risk the possibility of hurting one of the humans here currently smothering me with the intense scent of excitement and adrenaline that hung in the night air. Or hold my breath? And risk losing Bella's scent completely.

I found myself standing near the centre of the carnival amidst the hoards of people just beginning to thin as I heard the minds of weary mothers planning to make dinner and send their hyper children to bed early 'after all the excitement'.

I continued to search the minds of every person around me but none revealed to me anything of Bella.

And quite suddenly I found that the carnival was empty, and the very last of the people were filing through the gates.

It was strangely eerie without the vast amounts of people and the light sprinkling of rain, slowly picking up did nothing to diffuse the sensation.

I turned back to face the centre of the carnival, terrified at the thought that someone might have taken Bella.

I ignored my drenched hair and the miniscule weight which the rainwater added to my clothes and continued to search for Bella, hoping to detect her scent, however the scent of the crowds lingered.

I was standing mere metres away from a rather favourite amusement of Alice's, the teacups.

And sitting in one of the teacups was a lone girl, head bowed with one arm out stretched to spin the otherwise deserted teacup, the other arm clutching the rusty red leaf tight to her chest.

Bella.

I choked on tearless sobs, as the relief of having found her hit me in full force.

I ambled over to the pale blue teacup and silently sat myself opposite Bella.

Her head shot up, sensing my presence.

I stretched both my arms out and clasped the edge of the teacup and began spinning us both slowly.

Bella was trembling with both the cold and the forceful sobs racking her small frame.

Tears ran down her face mixing with the raindrops, making the child before me seem all the more desolate.

We were both silent as I waited for Bella to tell me what was wrong, I could tell as it was that she was struggling not to climb onto my lap and confess all. I was after all her best friend, she told me everything.

"E…Ed…Edward", she mumbled pitifully.

I stared at her comforting her with my eyes.

Bella's lip trembled as she removed her hand from the rim of the teacup and still clutching her leaf, clambered onto my lap.

I retracted my arms and wound them around Bella, resting my chin on the top of her head, her hair was drenched and she shivered against me.

"Why did you run from me Bella?", I asked softly.

"I…I wanted you to come after me", she whispered against my chest.

I turned Bella in my arms so that she was facing me. "Why?", I asked, bewildered.

"I don't want you to leave me Edward", she replied, her voice aching with a sorrow I could not understand.

I opened my mouth to respond but Bella cut me off "I don't want to go to another orphanage again Edward, I want to stay with you and the rest of my family".

And I could finally comprehend her running from me, her wish for me to follow and the misery in her voice.

Bella believed that when I had mentioned moving, that I meant just her, that we were going to leave her in an orphanage as we moved around and went along with our lives as before…. Like what I had done to Bella so many times while trying to protect her.

I gripped Bella's shoulders and gently forced her to look me in the eye.

"Bella believe me when I say, we are not going any where without you, we love you and you are a part of our family".

"Re…Really?", she questioned doubtfully.

I nodded and tucked her back under my chin.

"Promise", she whispered, so quietly I could have missed it.

"Promise you'll never leave me", she whispered, louder this time, staring up at me with intelligent eyes.

"I can't promise you that Bella", her lip trembled at my words and sadness crept back into her eyes.

"I can't promise that I'll never leave you Bella because some day you'll grow up, you'll fall in love and you'll want to start a family of your own or we'll have to leave you for your own protection", I took a deep breath and continued "But I can promise you that I will always come back to you Bella, whenever you need me, no matter what its for, I will always return to you. Ok?".

Bella sniffled slightly and relaxed against me. "As long as you always come back", she whispered.

I chuckled softly and shifted Bella slightly in my arms.

"I hope you know you're grounded missy?".

**Review pretty please and you might just find a dripping wet Edward on your doorstep.**

**So what did you think? Enough action for you?**

**Also if you do want me to beta for you or advertise your story just pm me or mention it in a review. In both cases will you please write the name of the story and the summary.**

**Anyway please review.**


	18. Arguments, School and Marriage Proposals

**Wahoo finally I'm actually on time with an update… well almost.**

**As always thank you to xomusiclover93ox, aerial, Lissy4692, ILoveTwilightToo, mlm, FabioandRichard4Ever (don't worry I'll be advertising your story next week ), Queen Sable, Brittz303, xXthenextbookwormXx, Ghetto Goat, 17canada94, blueheartred295911, jazzberry, Anonymous, styling16, kaytieorndorff, .smiling, Lacey971, iloveedwardcullen12, SKY, Impossible-Twins, Bellalice, AliceCullenFreaK, I WILL find him someday, Swimfan13413, TriGemini, number1twilightlover, mollyson, shinyaudilove, teamedward5, psykojinx, StreetLightsFade, Unonomus, armanifan101, I Have A Scarf-On My Head, PinkAngelWings, ChickieTwilight16,makbeesamurai and m. (I'm still thinking about being your beta I'm going to go back and read your story again and then I'll decide).**

**Ok so I said I'd start advertising stories and I am but seriously don't more people want me to advertise their stories? Review and tell me the name of the story you want me to advertise and it's summary.**

**Any stories of my own will be advertised in the top author's note while other people's stories will be advertised in the bottom author's note.**

**Important thing to remember is that the Cullen's are no longer living in the same place as they were before, they moved.**

**And I'm still advertising to be a beta.**

**Another thing since people keep asking I won't be doing a big jump from like now to when Bella is a teenager, I'll be doing little jumps from year to year. At the moment I am filling in little moments from their first year together so there has been months between most chapters. It will make sense why I am doing it like this after another few chapters, just bear with me.**

* * *

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Little Edward by twilight-chick3**_**(that's me :)**

_**The story of little Edward and the gang growing up from age seven and onwards, mostly about Edward though. Lots of cute moments and lots of bonding moments too. All human. Canon Pairings. Little Bella will be in it too.**_

* * *

**Random point of interest: I'm a dinosaur, Rawrr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; neither do my giant gummy bears.**

**Alice's POV**

"But you'll look so adorable", I whined at the six year old tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"No!", she said stubbornly "You can't make me Alice. I won't wear it!", she screamed, her chin jutting out slightly as she clenched her jaw in determination.

I pouted and pulled out my infamous puppy dog eyes, but Bella just rolled her eyes and stormed off towards the little cupboard Emmett had set up in her room.

She out rightly refused to ever step foot in her closet again.

I didn't understand it, my puppy dog eyes always worked on Jasper.

I pouted to myself and hung up the sailor dress I had picked out specially. And she would've looked so cute. She would have had all the boys swooning over her.

Beneath our feet we heard a commotion, or at least Rosalie and I did, Bella was oblivious as she pulled on a plain long sleeved white top and a grey hoody on over that.

I had seen this coming; I really had, even without my power it was pretty obvious that it was coming.

I brought Bella downstairs in time to see the boys standing in the middle of the living room, chests puffed out and arms crossed, attempting to look intimidating.

I decided not to harm their precious male egos by explaining how ridiculous they looked and how equally ridiculous their argument was. In the end of the day we all knew who'd win.

I could tell a vision was coming to me as the sight before me began to fade into another scene entirely. Quickly I stopped the vision and decided not to ruin the fun by seeing the outcome of all this.

"I'm bringing her", Emmett said confidently "I'm her Emmy bear".

"You idiot her teddies name is Eddie", Edward retorted "Why would she want to name her teddy after you?".

"Why would she want to name her teddy after either of you? Emmy and Eddie are such stupid nicknames", Jasper snorted in derision.

"Shut up Jazzy!", both Edward and Emmett shouted back at him.

"I should bring Bella to her first day of school; I can calm her down and make her feel happy. What can either of you do to help Bella on her first day?, you're both completely useless", Jasper muttered.

"I can scare boys away", Emmett declared proudly.

"We can all do that, you oversized steroid pumped oaf", Edward muttered, exasperated.

Emmett's chest deflated as Bella and I tried to hold in our giggles.

Esme came in and placed a bowl of cereal and a spoon in front of Bella, rolling her eyes at the boys and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Well what can you do?", Emmett and Jasper both defended.

Edward grinned "Well…I am Bella's favourite".

"Hardly", Emmett scoffed turning to Bella, who was skilfully avoiding his hopeful gaze.

Edward smirked as Jasper and Emmett shuffled their feet and pouted miserably at the six year old who was smiling apologetically.

"Well how about….", Emmett began before being interrupted by Bella.

"Come on Edward, we're going to be late for school", she sang, grabbing Edward's arm and dragged him to the door, as Edward turned and childishly stuck out his tongue at the dumbfounded duo left standing behind him.

**Edward POV**

Bella clasped my hand tightly in hers as I dragged her trembling form towards the blue school gates.

"D…Do I have to?", Bella asked staring up at the building, biting her lip in unease.

I kneeled down beside her and smoothed her soft hair slowly, as reluctant to let her go as she was to leave.

"Be careful of bullies. Make sure if someone is mean to you that you let me know, ok?", I sighed zipping up her jacket.

"And you see that boy over there, the one with the blonde hair the one who's holding the football?", I asked Bella and she nodded softly "stay away from him, he's not a nice boy", I warned her.

"You have your lunch?", I asked her in concern, as she nodded.

I smiled at Bella softly as we walked towards the door leading to her classroom.

The bell rang as we walked inside the warm room decorated with children's colourful drawings and posters of the alphabet and such.

The teacher, a young woman with mid-length curly blonde hair and a kind smile greeted us warmly.

Her thoughts were kind though her attraction towards me did not go unnoticed by the six year old artfully shielding herself behind my leg. Bella pulled my attention away from her teacher as soon as she could by forcing me to turn Bella away before her new teacher noticed Bella sticking her tongue out at her.

I sat Bella down at a table and took her bag from her shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?", I asked softly.

Bella nodded, her fingers gripping my shirt tightly.

"See that girl there?", I asked nodding towards a girl with straight black hair and pink glasses, Bella nodded, eyeing her pink dress with interest "She's nice and she wants to be friends with you, you should play with her", I told her, gently prying Bella's fingers from my shirt.

I crushed Bella to my chest and held her there for a moment longer then was necessary. I eventually pulled away and kissed her forehead gently.

"Have fun sweetie", I told her, turning to the door.

"Edward?", Bella called after me.

I turned to see Bella wagging her finger as I had seen scolding mothers do before.

"Be nice to Emmy and Jazzy".

**Jasper POV**

"Daddy!", Bella squealed as she spotted Carlisle lounging on the couch.

Carlisle chuckled softly as Bella clambered onto his lap and bounced lightly as he asked her about her first day of school.

Edward followed Bella inside, smiling fondly at her and throwing a smirk in the direction of myself and Emmett. I could feel the smugness radiating off of him.

I clenched my fists in remembrance of this morning when he got to bring Bella to school and then after dropping Bella off, he won the wrestling matches that decided who got to pick Bella up. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

"It was so much fun Daddy", Bella replied smiling widely as Esme kissed her cheek in greeting and then departed to the kitchen to make Bella dinner.

Carlisle smiled softly and gestured for Bella to continue.

"I made friends with this nice girl called Katie and we coloured and played in the sand box and we talked all about our families", she chattered happily "but I didn't tell her about you being vampires", she said flippantly, completely unaffected by the word.

And she does ballet Daddy and she asked me to come and do ballet with her but I told her that I can't dance because I would just fall over and", Bella took a deep breath and continued "and she introduced me to all her friends and they're all really nice too and we all played on the jungle gym but then this mean boy named Timmy came and pushed my other new friend Lily and then I got mad and I was going to push him but instead I just told him to stop being such a big bully and", Bella stopped for breath again and I was amazed that her small little lungs could supply her with enough oxygen for that length of time without stopping to breath.

"But daddy I don't like my new teacher", Bella said staring up at Carlisle with wide eyes, anger colouring her emotions and strangely enough jealousy too.

Edward chuckled softly and my own lovely wife giggled quietly as Carlisle spoke in concern "But why Bella?".

Bella pouted and rested her head against Carlisle's chest "She kept talking to Edward and she kept blinking at him", at this Edward and Alice erupted with laughter and it wasn't long until Emmett and Rosalie joined us.

Bella ignored us easily and continued, crossing her arms "And this mean girl, Melanie said that Edward and Ms. are going to get married and be together forever", Bella cried out.

Carlisle chuckled and rocked Bella in his arms to calm her "No Bella, Edward and your teacher aren't going to get married. Ok?", Carlisle replied softly.

Bella turned in Carlisle's arms and faced Edward smiling "That's good, I don't want Edward to marry Ms. Taylor", Bella said settling back in Carlisle's arms again.

After a moment Bella looked contemplative and suddenly sprung up from Carlisle's arms and leapt into Edward's. The jerk, stealing her away from everyone.

"I know", Bella said happily bouncing in Edward's lap. "We'll get married Edward, and then we'll be together forever"

Edward smiled at Bella with no doubt of his adoration in his eyes and kissed her cheek softly.

That seemed to be response enough for Bella as she climbed back onto Carlisle's lap, smiling widely all the while.

Bella continued telling her father of every last detail of her first day at school, now perfectly content until that is a weight of confusion came crashing down on her and consequently down on me.

"Daddy?", she asked her brow knitting.

"Yes Bella?" he asked stroking her hair and smiling fondly.

"Daddy today this boy Simon he…", she trailed off as I heard Alice snort in laughter and Edward was quite suddenly fuming.

"Yes Bella?", Carlisle asked, confused.

"He pulled down his pants in front of all the girls and now… I'm all confused…", she muttered, her forehead creasing.

Carlisle's eyes were wide and he looked quite frankly, terrified.

"Esme!" he called, panic evident in his voice "You're daughter wants you!"

**Review please.**

* * *

**Today's advertised Story**

**_In Secret by m.h. cullen_**

_**Alice has never known much about her dad. Her mum, Bella, won't talk about him willingly. All she's ever got is a description. But when he moves back to Forks, now with Jasper, his brother, what happens when Alice falls for Jasper? Will her parents accept them? Will they make it work? Or will history repeat itself?**_

* * *

**Review please and I'll let Edward, Emmett and Jasper fight over you.**

**Finally, finished. I hope you liked it. I decided since I've been taking so long lately I'd give you a funny chapter. I hope the thing with Simon wasn't too inappropriate.**


	19. Cowboys and Indians

**Sorry for the delay I was trying to write the birds and the bees' chapter but it didn't work out. I know a lot of people wanted me to do that chapter but I've decided to keep going and I will come back to that chapter and post it separately to this story, perhaps in a missing moment's collection. Although if anyone is looking for a funny birds and bees talk try my story Dude Has Issues. It contains a very funny theory on procreation.**

**Thank you for the insane amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys rock, over 100 reviews for the last chapter. You guys deserve a reward and you will get one, it will be a super fast update after this one, about one or two days after this one goes up.**

**Thank you to shaibella, Me , Crazy Awesome Writer, jazmyn, cullen 08, ., ILoveTwilighToo, Lissy4692, Babycakes23, crystal555, Anonymous, PirateTink, Mrs-Cullen-410, Victoria Catherine, Unonomus, Jenshu7 (No Simon is just a weird little kid, that was his first appearance in the story he was neither of the little boys mentioned earlier), Kreutzerz-A-Vampire, 17canada94, makbeesamurai, m., Kellan-is-my-Baby2012, frying pan of doom, Queen Sable, pour etre je, Gikkas, .smiling, KK1987, Lcey971, daffy410, msshawnacullen (I'd be glad to advertise for you), moonstar43, Team-Seth-4eva, LAoR, SKY, Thata Phoenix (let me know what they said over at twilighted), squody3015, ****Swimfan13413****, Mistytail, iwascalledrandomyesterday (I didn't really understand your review can you please explain it to me), stupid-volvo-owner, tears will fall, Ghetto Goat, Nessa-Yanara, TriGemini, wizziewoo123, ****XxTheBeatlesLoverxX****, Impossible-Twins, Bellalice, jazzberry, Paramore And Tokio Hotel 4Life (they are two of my fave bands by the way :), AliceCullenFreaK, Larynn, SignKat, BellaCullen884, Witty-Kate, xosummerxo, FRK921, VolturiGirl, ImNotRandom14, Mad Eyes Army, theycallmeMARGE, Edward's keeper, miissBuffy, i-luv-twilight-more-than-you, SavageBeast, teamedward5, Miss-Beckie-Louise, Nagmon, Pink Angel Wings, I Have A Scarf -On My Head, ****xomusiclover93ox****, jaslyn, muccour, Hannah-marie hale and thank you to everybody else who reviewed, favourited or alerted.**

**Ok I was wondering can someone please explain to me what these mean ****LMAO, Imfao**** and ****ROFL****, I have no idea what they mean.**

**Ok so I am still advertising stories but I think its necessary to mention now that I can't advertise stories other then mine and yours. It would be wrong of me to advertise a story without the consent of the writer. Thank you for the recommendations of great stories but I'm only advertising stories written by my readers and that I have been asked by the writer to advertise.**

**Also will you guys please check out my story Little Edward, I promise that if you like this story you will definitely like Little Edward.**

**Random point of interest: I'm actually not a dinosaur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. Sad for me, sad for my gummy bears.**

**Jasper's P****OV (Bella's still six)**

I love Alice, really I do. I mean she's my wife, how could I not?

But if she didn't knock it off, I was going to kill her.

"But Bella please", Alice pleaded stretching out the please.

I rubbed my temples, somewhat like Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't understand how Alice could go from bouncing and giggling to spiralling depression in sixty seconds flat.

"But Bella can't you just imagine yourself, the belle of the ball, in a pretty dress complete with one of those cone hats, with silk flowing from it?", Alice said clasping her hands together, her eyes wide and shining with delight "We could even build a turret onto the house, the boys won't mind".

Edward huffed beside me, apparently he minded, a lot.

"Princess parties are boring Alice", Bella said, determined not to be undermined by Alice's puppy dog eyes. I didn't know how she could possibly resist them, and Alice had been practicing.

"Are not", Alice said tapping her foot against the living room's hard wood floors, her emotions indignant "They're magical", she said her emotions bouncing back as she did that starry eyed thing again.

Bella chose to ignore Alice as she climbed into my lap for our reading session. Bella was really smart and a hard worker, she never gave up no matter how hard a word was. We were already on 'The adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn', she didn't understand a lot of the words, but she liked it a lot once I explained it to her. She had told me, in the strictest of confidence, that one day she wanted to grow up and have adventures just like that of Huckleberry and Tom.

She nestled against me as I laid the book on my knee and opened it on the page where I had turned down the corner. Bella frowned at this but said nothing. We had already gotten in an argument about turning down the corners of the pages. I had tried to explain that we would lose our page if I didn't, but she had merely replied by informing me that I was hurting the book.

Alice however deemed Bella's birthday party far more important then her learning to read and interrupted.

"But Bella, if you don't want a princess party what party do you want?", she asked, excited by the possibilities.

Bella continued to ignore Alice as she slowly but surely read on. Bella would read first, carefully sounding out the words until she was finished the page and I would read it a second time afterwards so that she could enjoy the story fully. She had told me once that she liked the sound of my voice as I read. She said it was pretty, not as pretty as Edward's though.

Edward snorted at my thoughts and quietly muttered something about being her favourite.

"Bella!?", Alice cried in frustration. Bella finished reading the page before looking up at Alice.

"Yes Alice?", she asked sweetly. Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously but she merely smiled innocently and repeated her earlier question.

"If you don't want a princess party what party do you want?".

Bella paused for a moment thinking and Edward decided to throw in his own two cents.

"Why don't you just have a normal party? Why does it have to be themed?", I of course already knew the answer, I had asked before and had been kindly reminded that men had both no sense or reasoning and there for couldn't possibly understand.

"Because it's more fun this way and… because I said so", Alice responded the same way she answered most questions.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed heavily but said nothing more on the subject.

"I've decided", Bella announced, smiling proudly, as Alice's own smile faltered "I'm going to have a cowboys and Indians party".

**Carlisle POV**** (Bella's seven)**

I helped Esme set out a second bowl of crisps as children weaved through the chatting mothers and bored teenagers that had tagged along to get a look at the Cullen family mansion.

Children squealed and pointed their guns at each other and my children, and screamed "Bang, bang". My children fell to their knees, clutching their chests, good naturedly playing dead to amuse the kids.

I watched as Emmett peeked around the corner, spying Jasper who was hiding with his little followers behind the couch, dressed as a cowboy.

Emmett hollered, as I had seen Indians doing in the movies and rushed forward his spear held high over his head, followed closely by children dressed as Indians and Alice, who had finally stopped sulking over her disappointment in the lack of princesses.

Bella giggled softly and pointed her gun at Emmett, squealing for him to die, as Edward tickled her gently.

Rosalie was sitting on a mat in the corner, playing with the babies and toddlers the mothers had brought along with them.

Esme smiled fondly at the scene as the cowboys and Indians play fought and Rosalie entertained the youngest children.

Esme grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen to help carry out the enormous cake she had made with the help of Rosalie and Bella, they had banned Emmett from baking after the last time.

Emmett yelled for everyone to gather around the table for the cake.

We lifted the chocolate cake, covered with blue and white icing. Seven candles adorned the top and written in white icing was 'Happy Birthday Bella'.

We carried the cake to the snack table, where Bella stood grinning, her eyes wide and her face flushed. Everybody sang Happy Birthday loudly and off key, as we set the cake before Bella.

"Make a wish Bella", Rose called from the side, peering over the children's heads to watch.

Bella bit her lip in contemplation as Emmett groaned at how long she was taking. I didn't understand his impatience, he didn't even eat cake.

Bella finally decided and leaned forward to blow out her candles, as Emmett and Alice leant over her shoulders and blew at the same time she did, so she would think that she had blown out the candles all by herself.

Bella clapped her hands together and peered up at Esme, waiting for her slice.

Esme cut the cake quickly and handed Bella the first slice and then preceded to hand slices to all the children. I watched as they devoured slice after slice, smearing chocolate across their faces.

Rosalie snatched up a napkin and began rubbing at Bella's face vigorously to remove the chocolate stains, mumbling all the while that Bella seemed to attract dirt from nowhere.

I watched as Bella's eyes glowed with excitement and her cheeks were flushed with the day's activities. She weaved through the adult's legs and played happily with the other children, without a care in the world.

**Bella POV (Same day, after the party is finished)**

I was holding a big plastic bag open for Rosie as she dumped all the paper plates and plastic cups into it. She was wearing these yellow rubber gloves and kept crinkling her nose.

I giggled at the sight and she grinned at me, pulling off the rubber gloves and ruffling my hair as she walked past.

I ran back to Mommy with the bag and handed it to her; she thanked me and gave me a big glass of milk as a reward.

I drank my milk quickly and plopped it back down onto the counter as Edward walked into the kitchen, winking at me and turning to Mummy. He asked her very nicely to let him steal me away for a surprise. Mommy said yes.

I wondered what the surprise was; I had already gotten lots of surprises today. I had gotten lots of nice books from Jazzy and he promised to read them with me.

Alice had given me clothes, I didn't really need more clothes but I still liked my present because Alice had given it to me, so I thanked her very nicely anyway.

Emmett had given me a set of water pistols which Esme had confiscated almost immediately, though Emmett had told me that he had spares, just in case.

Rosie had given me a pretty jewelled hand mirror that looked really expensive, she had told me that it was from when she was human and that it had been given to her by her mother. I liked it a lot.

Mommy and Daddy had given me a shiny red bike with training wheels so Daddy could teach me to ride it without falling off.

Edward had already given me a big hug and a kiss so his surprise couldn't be a present.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom. I sat down on his white couch because Edward didn't have a bed.

He was rummaging through his drawers as I leaned over his shoulders trying to peek at my surprise.

"No looking", he ordered, grinning at me "close your eyes".

I closed my eyes tight, just like Edward told me to, until I felt a cool tingle on my skin, a thin sliver of weight along my neck.

Hanging on a long silver chain was a heart shaped diamond, sparkling in the sunlight. It hung low until it was dangling over my heart. It was so pretty.

"Do you like it?", Edward asked. I threw my arms around him happily and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's so pretty", I murmured, playing with the diamond.

Edward smiled softly and stroked the diamond gently "It belonged to my mother".

I smiled at him, trying to wipe away the sadness on my best friend's face.

Edward smiled too but he still looked sad.

"This way", Edward whispered, almost so I didn't hear him "I'll always be by your heart".

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Emmett's Amazing Games That Have a Longer Title?? By FabioandRichard4Eva**_

So, this is a comedy, and what it is, is a game put on by Emmett! The winner gets to make every participant do one thing, and Emmett two. Bella is a human, no big love scenes, fluff, etc...

**Review please****.**

**Yes finally finished. Hope you liked it, I was a little disappointed but hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Review please and you'll get a cowboy Edward.**


	20. Mommy, Purple Dye and a Shiny Red Bike

**Ok so I know that a lot didn't happen in the last chapter and I'm kind of stumped as of what to do now, I mean I know what's going to happen in a few chapters from now but at the moment I'm kind of at a loss. So I just decided to do some family bonding via Bella's birthday presents.**

**Thank you to jazzberry, ****Mrs-Cullen-410****, Brittz303, Nagmon, ****.x****, tears will fall, kenzie, ****jaypatel111****, ella but wanna be bella, Mistytail, AliceCullenFreaK, Twilightx28, TriGemini, ****hey peeps ox16****, LAoR, ****xomusiclover93ox****, psykojinx, ****xXthenextbookwormXx****, ordinary_girl, iloveedwardcullen12, ****number1twilightlover****, PinkAngelWings, alwaysamom, twilightfan102, VampireEva, Me and there are more but my Microsoft word isn't really working so I can't put them in.**

**Somebody asked me to post what these meant so…**

**LMAO means Laugh My Arse Off.  
ROFL means Rolling on the Floor Laughing.**

**IMFAO means either Laughing My F****** Arse Off of In My F****** Arrogant Opinion. Sorry can't post curse words this is only k rated after all.**

**Come on guys I know someone has got to want their story to be advertised, after all who doesn't want more readers. Just tell me the name of the story and its summary.**

**By the way I posted pictures of the costumes from the chapter Cowboys and Indians on my profile. They were the best I could find but if someone finds anything better let me know. Anyway check them out.**

**For this chapter Bella is still seven but every point of view is set a few days or weeks after the last one.**

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Edward's Happy Time by twilight-chick3 **__**(that's me :)**_

_**Yes, yes it is what you think it is. One-shot. Canon pairings. Bella's human, Edward's a vampire. Please review. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Smut!**_

**Random point of interest: Edward's hot!**

**Disclaimer: I did own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer and her legion of gummy bears stole it away from me. (That's a lie, please don't sue me).**

**Emmett POV (Bella's still seven, two weeks after her birthday).**

"Houston we have a problem", I muttered into the walkie-talkie quietly. I heard Bella's little giggle at the other end of the line.

"Yes Shrek?", she responded sniggering at the codename she had forced me to take.

I ignored Bella and spoke into the mouthpiece again "You there twinkle toes?", I asked breathing heavily for effect.

"Yep", Alice chirped happily.

I was standing in the kitchen, peeking out from behind the doorframe, Bella was doing the same from under me and Alice was peeking out from the other side of the door.

I spotted our targets easily, lounging on the couch were Jasper and Rosalie, while Edward sat at a careful distance, he had promised not to rat us out if we didn't get him.

"Ready for the ambush?", I asked, my voice strong with leadership.

"Ready", both girls repeated, giggling all the while like only girls could.

Guns pointed at the ready we rushed forward, Alice completely trigger happy as she tackled Jasper, straddling his waist and spraying his face full of purple dye, cackling madly.

Bella turned to Edward, war paint smeared across her cheeks and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you even think about it Bella", Edward said his hands raised in front of him "We had a dea…", he said just as Bella sprayed him, purple dye dripping from his hair.

He stood there mouth open, hands spread, frozen in shock until he ran at Bella, bundled her up in his arms and tickled her madly. Bella's breathing was coming in gasps as she rolled around the floor, her little body heaving with the effort of her laughter until Edward collapsed beside her, laughing hoarsely.

Having made sure my troops missions had been completed I turned to my own target, the lovely Rosalie.

Her eyes were wide with comprehension as I tilted my gun slowly, aiming carefully for her forehead as Rosalie's arms rose to shield her face. Unfortunately not soon enough as I pulled the trigger, spraying her effectively with purple gunk.

My own mind drifted off, imagining Rose's body turn green with rage as she ripped apart her shirt and roared her voice thick with anger.

Before me Rosalie ran towards me, her eyes flashing dangerously and her face contorting with fury, as I turned, dropping my gun and ran as fast as I could, all the while screaming,

"The British are coming, the British are coming".

**Bella POV (two weeks later)**

I was sitting at the little vanity table Alice had insisted on getting me, it was surrounded with all the pretty wild flowers that Esme had helped me to pick yesterday.

There was a little wooden jewellery box that held the necklace Edward had given me for my birthday and there was a hairbrush that Rosie used to brush my hair lying there. I liked it when Rosie brushed my hair, it felt nice and ticklish, and she was always so gentle. We would stare at each other through the mirror, holding in our giggles as my hair rose and rose, looking all flyaway and frizzy until Alice would attack me and fix it again.

Lying in the centre of the vanity table was the mirror Rosie had given me. It was round with silver edges and a silver handle. It was heavy too. There were lots of little pictures engraved around the edges, spirals, loops, delicate looking flowers and little angels that Rosie had called cherubs. There were sparkling jewels encrusted in the silver, that glinted in even the smallest amount of light. It was beautiful, just like Rosie.

I imagined a pretty princess, like from the books I read with Jazzy. Sitting at my vanity table in a tall, tall tower awaiting her handsome prince that would sweep her off her feet and dance with her all night at a fancy ball but then she'd lose her glass slipper and they'd go fight dragons together to get it back. She would look just like Rosie.

I couldn't really remember how the story went but it was something along those lines.

I picked up the mirror and stared at it for a long time, wishing it would talk to me like in that movie Alice was always watching.

I was really bored since Rosie had grounded me and Emmett for pulling pranks on Daddy. She was guarding Emmett to make sure he didn't sneak into me. She said that he was a bad influence and something about him corrupting innocent, impressionable young minds.

Rosie had told me that the little mirror had been hers when she was my age and that it had come from her mommy.

Esme had told me a little while ago that when I'm all grown up she'll give me a ring that was passed down through her family. She said it was very special because her mommy had given it to her.

I didn't have anything from my mommy. I knew that she was very pretty and nice and she smiled a lot and that she had a really pretty voice, because she used to sing while she was hanging clothes on the line.

I knew that her name was Renee and she used to call me her little angel.

I wished that I had something of my mommy's, like Esme and Rosie did.

I felt warm moisture spill down my cheeks as I thought of the way my mommy would kiss my cheeks when I was upset or the way she would balance the laundry basket on her hips as she walked to the clothes line, whistling all the while. I thought of the way her eyes would light up when my daddy would bring her flowers, always wild flowers because my mommy said they were her favourite. She said they were beautiful in their own special way.

"Sweetie?", I heard Jazzy's voice call softly from the doorway "You're feeling upset", he murmured, stepping inside and sweeping me into his arms when he saw my tears.

"I was thinking of my mommy", I whispered, scared Eme and Rosie would hear and get sad.

He looked at me curiously and I tipped my head back to look at him "my first mommy, Renee".

He nodded gently, his face thoughtful.

"What's wrong exactly?", he asked a knot forming on his brow.

"I miss her", I murmured "and I have nothing to remind me of her, like Rosie and Esme do".

He smiled gently, pulling me closer to him "How do you remember your mother?", he asked, a knowing look crossed his face, like how Alice always looked.

"I think of her face, her smile, the way she sang, lots of things", I replied.

"There you go then", he smiled triumphantly, I stared at him with my eyebrows raised. Jazzy could be so weird sometimes.

"Bella", his voice was strong with wisdom "you don't need thing to remember you're mother by", he said slowly "remember your mother by who she was and the way she was", he murmured thoughtfully "not for the thing she had".

"But what if I forget?", I asked softly, my tears spilling over as Jazzy wiped them away.

"You won't" he replied, curling his hand around my cheek "because no matter what, she'll always be your mother, just like Rosalie and Esme will always be your mothers too".

**Jasper POV (four weeks later)**

"No! No, daddy please?", Bella wailed as Alice giggled beside me, rubbing circles in the back of my hand with her thumb "Daddy please don't let go, I'm going to fall".

"You're not going to fall Bella", Carlisle replied from where he was gripping Bella's shiny new bicycle from behind her, the training wheels removed by none other then Emmett.

"She is so going to fall", Alice sniggered from beside me, glittering softly in the gentle afternoon light.

"She's going to be ok, right?", Rose asked quickly from her spot on the porch steps, her voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry Rose every kid falls their first time on a bike without training wheels, it's totally natural", Emmett replied with a lazy grin, his outward expression matching his emotions.

Rosalie settled back against Emmett, his huge arm wrapping around shoulders, relaxing her as much as a mother can be relaxed while watching their child ride a bike for the first time, knowing full well that they were going to fall.

Carlisle ran with Bella a bit, never letting go once, though that was generally thought to be the point, he was too hesitant to. He didn't want her to fall or to have to do it alone.

"Do you think he's going to let go any time soon?", Edward asked from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

We chuckled softly as Carlisle pushed Bella along, gaining in speed while Esme hovered at the sidelines, terrified for her baby.

Finally Carlisle let go as Bella screamed in protest. She flew along, her hair flapping behind her; a blur of chocolate brown, her cheeks flushed crimson red and her eyes hectic with both excitement and terror.

Bella rode along rapidly, squealing in delight as she felt the speed run through her.

"That's my girl", Emmett yelled as he watched Bella ride her shiny red bike along the path leading to the house.

Alice's grin widened slightly and she giggled quietly as she muttered "It's time", her voice suspiciously excited.

"Alice that's not a good thing", Edward hissed as Alice pulled out her camera and snapped pictures of Bella hurriedly "Of course it is", she retorted "it's a pivotal moment in her life".

As we watched Bella hit as bump in the trail, she flew over the handle bars and hit the ground with a thump, luckily landing on the plush grass.

Edward jumped to his feet from behind me but Alice held him back and advised Rose to leave her be.

Carlisle rushed to Bella's side, clearing her hair from her crumpled form and picking her up setting her beside him. Bella's face was smeared with dirt and her hair was sprinkled with debris, she looked every bit the child and she was smiling a wide grin, dimples imprinted on her cheeks as Carlisle examined her carefully for any signs of harm.

"Oh god Bella, are you ok?", Carlisle murmured checking her knees for any scrapes.

Bella shook her head happily "Daddy can we do that again", she asked her voice thick with enthusiasm "But Daddy?", Bella said her face falling slightly.

"Yes Bella?", Carlisle asked, relief strong in his voice.

"Just this time I don't want to fall down".

**Today's advertised Story**.

**Just get back up when it knocks you down by msshawnacullen**

**Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have been best friends their whole lives. Now in high school, they have tons of drama. Rumours, relationships, work, etc! How will they handle all of it? Eventually Normal Pairings. AH. Different POVS.**

**Review please.**

**Finally an update, I'm so glad finally got this done, I hope you guys like it and I finally got a little Carlisle/Bella bonding done. Sorry it's so short too.**

**Review Please and you'll get an Edward covered in purple die, eh…if you're into that sorta thing.**


	21. Never Hit A Sleeping Duck

**Ok so sorry for not updating I meant to do it yesterday but I got caught up playing the game **_**flowerz**_** on Windows Live Messenger I'm addicted and I've been working a lot lately too which leaves less time for writing but on the upside I'm that much closer to having enough money to buy a laptop.**

**Thank you to MusicFlavouredStormClouds, Mrs-Cullen-410, Mackenzie, m., 17canada94, Queen Sable, incoherentreality, FRK921, TriGemini, Edward's keeper, tigger5600, Unonomus, JENJEN87, PinkAngelWings,** **xXthenextbookwormXx****, Me , xLaurelCullenxx, alwaysamom, VampireEva, PirateTink, jazzberry, xomusiclover93ox, I Have A Scarf - On My Head and thank you to all my other reviewers as well and to everyone who reads this story.**

**In response to 17canada94 I'd like to say that though the rating will probably change to T as Bella gets older this won't be an m rated story unless somehow in some strange other dimension the storyline just kinda veers that way but I'm pretty sure that this will not be an m rated story. But for all you lemon loving people there will probably be some mild sexual references… or not so mild ;) though if requested I will do outtakes of lemons from this story and they'll be posted separately to this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who asked me to advertise their story and I promise that I will slowly but surely get through them all and in the mean time keep them coming.**

**To a reviewer who didn't leave their name, you asked me to advertise your story "will this be goodbye?" could you please let me know your username so people can find your story after I've advertised it, thanks.**

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Edward's Happy Time by twilight-chick3 **_**(that's me :)**

**Yes, yes it is what you think it is. One-shot. Canon pairings. Bella's human, Edward's a vampire. Please review. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Smut!**

**Random point of interest: It's sunny here; hope it's sunny where ever you are too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Emmett sprayed my gummy bears with his water pistol so they're gone too now.**

**Rosalie Pov (Bella's still six. This is set a few weeks after the last chapter)**

"Basket?", Alice barked out, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow.

"Check", Esme replied, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Human food?", Alice barked again.

"Check", I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Blanket?", Alice asked turning around to search for the blanket.

"Check", Bella sang, she was wrapped in Jasper's arms as he strolled towards us, clutching a huge tartan blanket to her chest.

She smiled widely as Jasper set her down and she began to bounce slightly in her excitement, a trait she'd picked up from Alice. "Can we go now?", Bella asked peering up at me.

Edward and Carlisle entered the room quietly, Edward throwing a wink at Bella and Carlisle patting her head gently.

"Of course we can dear", Esme said, picking up the wicker basket she had laid the blanket across and lead everyone towards the front door.

As we approached the door Bella turned around, her eyes scanning the room. "Where's Emmett?", she asked curiously, now that you mention it where was my big oaf of a husband.

I heard a heavy thumping on the stairs and turned to see Emmett traipsing down the stairs with rubber flippers on his feet and a bright yellow inflatable rubber duck ring around his waist over his blue onesie bathing suit.

And that my good people is my husband. Well, it was either him or Edward.

"Emmett", Esme spluttered in disbelief "what on earth are you doing?".

"Yeah you realise that we're going for a picnic, not swimming", Jasper said.

"There's a pond isn't there?", Emmett replied as if we were stupid.

**(At the park)**

"Bella come here and have something to eat", Esme called out to Bella who was throwing breadcrumbs to the sleeping ducks.

Bella stumbled her way towards us, but clearly she was going too slow as Emmett threw her over his shoulder and ran to meet us.

I hit his head hard and hissed for him to be more careful with Bella.

"Aw, let him have his fun Rose", Jasper called, tossing the Frisbee back to Edward who smirked and said "yeah after all he has to find someway to amuse himself after being told that he's not allowed to swim in the pond".

Alice sniggered and went back to sketching the slumbering ducks as Carlisle peered over the top of his book from where he was lounging on the blanket.

I handed Bella a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a carton of orange juice, she munched happily as she peered over Alice's shoulder at her drawing. By the time Bella had begun to slurp on her orange juice Alice was clearly getting annoyed and told Bella to go back and play with Emmett. Bella shrugged and did as she was told.

She ran back to Emmett happily and began to throw breadcrumbs to them, trying to urge them to wake up.

Eventually Emmett got bored of their lack of response and began to throw the crumbs at the ducks, harder then before.

I watched as a big piece of bread hit one of the larger ducks. He pulled his head from under his wing and stared at Emmett head on, an evil glint in his eye.

The duck rose slowly, raising itself to its fullest height and charged at Emmett, flapping its wings madly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Emmett cried waddling away from the duck, the flippers still secured to Emmett's feet.

Bella giggled softly at the sight of a grown man wearing flippers, a onesie bathing suit and a rubber duck ring as he ran from a two foot tall duck.

Emmett seemed to be running in circles as he ended up in front of the pond, throwing a look at the duck behind him he didn't hesitate to jump in, splashing water as he did and causing all the other ducks to evacuate and the large duck to give up chase.

Emmett sighed as he relaxed in the pond, his inflatable ring keeping him afloat.

Everyone else snickered as a middle aged man approached Emmett.

"Hey you", he called sternly "I thought I told you there was no swimming in the pond".

**Today's Advertised Story**

**Why? By iloveedwardcullen12**

**Charlie hates Edward because he leaves Bella. So when Edward comes back, Charlie doesn't want Bella to date Edward anymore so Charlie puts a resraint order on the Cullen family. First Fanfic! I can't do summarys!  
**

**Review Please.**

**I'm really disappointed with this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. It was either a duck chasing him or a whole load of bees.**

**And despite this chapter not being so great, I would advise everyone to tune in for the next one because there will be some serious excitement for all you action lovers and a little humour too.**

**Review please and I won't send my evil ducks to chase you.**


	22. Playlist

**Hello. Sorry I know you wanted another chapter but I have something to say first.**

**Firstly: I am compiling a play list for this story and I was wondering if you guys knew of any songs that suit the individual chapters, a song per chapter or a few songs per chapter. If you do please let me know of them, the name of the song and the artist. Or if you guys know of a song that suits this overall story let me know that too.**

**Secondly: I've noticed that some of my patron (lets say) reviewers haven't been reviewing lately. I'm not giving out or anything but I am wondering if you're still reading. I hope you are.**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas for the playlist.**


	23. Visions Of Me

**Yay! Another chapter and an exciting one at that. So on with it.**

**Thank you to Edward's Keeper, psykojinx, xomusiclover93ox, twilight-duh, Brittz303, addicted-cullen, Victoria Catherine, soxmuchxmorexx3, VeronicaD13, MissStrawberries, Charmed-Vampire XD, Bellalice, Unonomus, AliceCullenFreaK, Holy Cross Baby, Crazy Awesome Writer, Lissy4692, jazzberry, m., PinkAngelWings, 1TwinkleToes, TriGemini, 17canada94, tigger5600, PirateTink, iloveedwardcullen12 and h20catluvr33. **

**And thank you to everybody who responded to my author's note regarding the play list such as Crazy Awesome Writer, ChickieTwilight16, ALICECULLEN'SBESTFRIEND, makbeesamurai, 17canada94, rcole721, ****SakaguchiMaya****, amycullen1993, ****h2ocatluvr33****, MusicFlavouredStormClouds, BrokenAngel18, Bobo's Girl, ****apocalyps24****, incoherentreality, twilight-duh, ****MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM**** and tears will fall.**

**Anyone who knows of any songs that suit any of the chapters let me know. I'm compiling a play list for this story.**

**And don't forget that I am still advertising stories.**

**Random point of interest: I like polka dots.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story Little Edward, I'm positive you'll love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Emmett shot my gummy bears when they tried to steal his vampire oranges.**

**Esme Pov (Bella's still seven)**

Edward pulled on his jacket as Bella tugged on his sleeve harshly, her brow creased and her mouth twisted in a scowl.

"We should leave soon", Alice prompted Edward.

"You promised", Bella yelled stamping her feet.

"Alice, can you give me a minute?", Edward asked his sister before turning to the irritable child before him.

"You promised!", Bella yelled, her voice rising an octave.

Edward sighed in aggravation and turned to an ill- tempered Bella.

"I never promised Bella, I said maybe", my son said staring at Bella hopelessly.

Bella stuck her tongue out at her self proclaimed best friend and crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance.

"I want to go to the park!", Bella screamed stamping her foot down with a hard thump.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down before replying "You can go to the park with Emmett and Jasper".

"Yeah sport, I don't mind bringing you", Emmett offered.

"I don't want to go with you!", Bella screamed shrilly.

Emmett's face crumpled in hurt at Bella's dismissal and turned away.

"Bella sweetie", I tried to reason with her "You know Edward has to hunt".

Bella ignored me plainly and continued to stare at Edward disdainfully.

Edward sighed heavily and leaned forward, kissing Bella's cheek before turning away for the door. Bella however didn't seem all that appreciative of his departure and opened her mouth wide, scrunched up her face and screamed at the top of her small little lungs.

"You stop that right now young lady!", Rosalie ordered. Bella opened her eyes and stared at Rosalie scornfully.

"If you're going to behave like a spoilt brat and throw tantrums you can just go to your room", Rosalie said, crossing her arms and staring Bella down.

"Fine!", Bella screamed, shoving her way past her scolding mother and stomping her way up the stairs.

I sighed in relief as I heard Bella's bedroom door open, only to flinch as she slammed the door hard against its wooden frame.

**Edward Pov**

"Don't worry about her so much Edward", Alice murmured as she ran alongside me in search of some game "she's a kid, they all throw tantrums from time to time".

I nodded absentmindedly before glancing at Alice from the corners of my eyes "But she seemed so disappointed", I muttered quietly.

Alice veered off to the right and I followed, not even bothering to check what prey it was she had seen.

"You said maybe", Alice said, visions of feeding clouding her mind, two mountain lions further east.

I nodded, disheartened by the memory of Bella's crumpled face when I told her that I wouldn't be able to bring her to the park. I may have said maybe but she was a child and she had been so thrilled by the prospect of a day at the park, just the two of us.

"Come on Edward, hunt", Alice said, displaying a wide grin as she spotted her prey "you'll feel better".

A feral snarl ripped from Alice's throat as she lunged at the unsuspecting lion, catching its throat with her sharp teeth.

I smiled at the sight before spotting my own prey lounging on a branch, covered by a canopy of leaves.

I gave myself over to my instincts and stalked towards it, just loud enough for it to hear me and give me a good chase.

I followed it for a moment to the end of the clearing; I circled around and landed before it, smirking slightly. The lion yelped in surprise and backed away slowly, sensing the danger.

I pounced at him, sinking my teeth into his neck, the warm blood flooding my mouth. I swallowed generous amounts of the liquid as it soothed my aching throat.

As I swallowed the last gulp of life from my prey, I heard the soft thump of the lion's carcass drop to Alice's feet, a strangled gasp escaping her.

I turned to face Alice where she was crouched in a distinctly feline manner; her arms outstretched not even noticing the fallen carcass and blood dripping from her chin, her eyes hazed with a cloudy mist.

"Alice?", I murmured as her thoughts pulled me into the twisted realms of the future, her visions encircling me.

Images of my Bella passed before me, visions of her playing, visions of her reading atop Jasper's knee, visions of her holding Rose's and Esme's hands as they walked down the street, visions of her as a cheerful young pre-teen, visions of the first time a boy asks her out on a date and the first time she turns a boy down.

And visions of me.

Visions of her first dance partner, me.

Visions of her first date, me.

Visions of her first kiss, me.

And visions of her marriage… to me.

A vision of Bella, a beautiful teenage girl dressed in a sapphire blue gown as I twirled her around a highly decorated room, both our smiles gentle and understated.

I watched as a vision of myself and Bella's first kiss extended before me, shy and awkward but both participants clearly exultant.

I watched as an image of myself holding a beautiful brunette in my arms as she wept for joy while she cut the cake at our wedding unfolded before me.

These visions swirled before me, spinning me from one image to the next before only one image was left, a vision of Alice with her arms wrapped around Bella, only this was a different Bella, this Bella was white, without the slightest hint of a blush within her cheeks, this Bella's eyes were a striking shade of blood red, a telltale colour.

This Bella was an immortal Bella.

"Edward", Alice gasped "what are you going to do?".

I stared up at my sister, a wave of desolation hitting me hard.

"I have to leave".

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Moving In by Queen Sable**_

Alice Bella and Rosalie are half-sisters who move in with Charlie .Will sparks fly when the boys move in too? And what happens when they get attacked by three gorgeous 'people'...

**Review please****.**

'**Gasp'. Ok so honestly, who saw it coming? No one I'm betting. **

**So who here thinks they know what's going to happen next? Will he leave?**

**Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You my friends won't find out till the next chapter.**

**And if he does why? Surely there's an in-depth reason, let me know your theories.**

**By the way Bella isn't going to turn into a spoilt brat or anything but she is a kid and they all throw tantrums every now and again.**

**Review please.**


	24. Goodbye?

**Ok so I****don't know when the next update will be since I still haven't written anything for my other stories so don't expect an update until they're updated and I have a total mental block so…**

**Thank you to kenzie, .Twilight, .smiling, Unonomus, ****bexsroxsxTwilight****, butterflyanne, ****CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01****, mistressofthenight, Mistress Sandman, Holidai Dante, Larynn, IntoxicatingHeart, teamedward5, jazzberry, jazmyn, ****Lissy4692****, ****Lacey971****, The Real Emmett Cullen, makbeesamurai, ChickieTwilight16 (who has been a huge help with the play list thank you), madmaddiesissy, MusicFlavouredStormClouds, incoherentreality, looneybalooney, Brittz303, Nagmon, Twilightx28, xomusiclover93ox, ella (who says all these things can't happen), LAoR, My Name is Payal, psykojinx (he is), rcole721, Crazy Awesome Writer, Edward's Keeper, BellaCullen884, AliceCullenFreaK, ImNotRandom14, xanimejunkie, ****SakaguchiMaya****, M4troth, ****xLaurelCullenxx****, VeronicaD13, cookie_luvr999, ****BooshEmzCullen****, Thata Phoenix, twilightluv101, Bellalice, TriGemini, Me , razorstar90, tigger5600, 17canada94 and ****h2ocatluvr33****.**

**And please, please, please go check out the thread for this story that Thata Phoenix set up on Twilighted, there's a link posted on my profile.**

**Don't forget guys, I still need songs for my play list.**

**Random point of interest: It took me twenty minute to write the thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and my gummy bears left me.**

**Edward Pov **

"Edward stop", Alice pleaded, her eyes wide as she caught my forearm in an attempt to stall me "don't do this".

"I have to", I replied, snatching my arm from her grip and rushing upstairs. Alice followed me to my room and pleaded with me as I threw clothes into my suitcase, my mind a haze of images, Bella dancing, Bella walking up the isle, Bella pale white and ice cold, Bella.

I shook my head and continued in a frenzied panic. "Edward please", Alice's voice rose, her hands flying around in a desperate attempt to convey all the motives why I shouldn't go. But I couldn't rid myself of the thought of an eternal Bella, eternally damned.

I barged past Alice with my haphazardly packed suitcase in hand. As my foot came in contact with the first step of the stairs, Alice spoke again, her voice breaking slightly "You're not going to change you're mind are you?", she murmured, her voice held an emotion I had never heard her possess before, defeat.

I sighed and turned towards my sister as I did. I strode to her and planted my hands on her shoulders, attempting a weak smile. "Well I'm not one to ever bet against you Alice". A strangled sob escaped her as her head flopped against my shoulder, her body shook with feeble sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her trembling frame in a useless gesture of comfort. "Please Edward", Alice's whispered "at least stay till the morning", she asked "Bella deserves a goodbye", I nodded softly and pulled Alice back against me.

**Edward's Pov (The morning)**

Esme's eyes were filmed with wasted moisture, her shoulders shaking as she jerked Carlisle's hand away from her, she shook her head and her trembling hand rose to cover her mouth. Her eyes bore into mine, her thoughts spilling with nothing more then begging and pleading.

Alice stood by my side, silent and disheartened but strong and loyal to the last, her only thoughts telling me that she would keep my secret, that they would never know the true reasoning behind my departure.

Jasper stood by Rosalie, his arms crossed and his eyes resentful. He stretched out one arm and wrapped it around Rosalie's shoulders, in an attempt to calm her but her mind couldn't be silenced. Her shrill mental voice screamed for me to think of someone else, to think of Bella.

Carlisle watched Esme warily, his mind warring with his heart. His mind told him to let me go, that I knew what I was doing and that things would work out in the end but his heart told him that I was his son and what I was doing was hurting his family, his children, his daughter and his wife.

Emmett hadn't asked me to stay or pleaded for me to think of what this would do to Bella, he merely nodded once and mentally asked me to take Bella to the park today before I went, like I had promised her I would.

And so with a whispered goodbye I turned away to face the car where Bella sat, fidgeting slightly in her excitement to get to the park.

**Still Edward's Pov (At the park)**

"Edward can we play on the swings?", Bella asked, peering up at me with blissfully ignorant eyes.

I nodded gently choking back an onslaught of painful emotion. I helped Bella clamber onto the swing, her soft giggles filling the air.

I pushed her slowly as she squealed with delight, her little frame squirming slightly in an attempt to turn and smile at me, her toothy grin, wide and delighted.

After a short while I pulled Bella from the swing, and took her place before setting her down on my lap and pushing us gently with my toes.

"Bella", I started, she turned and peered up at me, her eyes wide with innocent curiosity, "you know yesterday, when I couldn't take you to the park", I said before she cut me off "I'm sorry Edward", she murmured softly "I was being bold, I'm sorry".

I shook my head at her and pulled her tighter to me, savouring the warmth. "Bella like yesterday, sometimes grown ups, we do things that you won't like or really understand", Bella nodded slowly in understanding.

"Sometimes", I continued "its little things like not being able to bring you to the park, but other time it's something bigger".

Bella stared up at me, with curious eyes, sensing something to come but clearly not understanding.

I sighed, pressure prickling at my eyes "Bella, I'm leaving".

Bella shook her head wildly, her fingers fisting in my shirt, her voice thick with denial as she whispered a gentle "no".

"I'll be better Edward", Bella wailed "I'll be good just please, please don't go".

I tugged Bella's hands from my shirt, they fell limply to her side and I pulled her firmly against me, smoothing her hair gently I whispered a soft apology. "I have to Bella, I have to".

She shook her head, burying her face against the cool skin of my neck. "I don't want you to go", she whimpered feebly.

"I know, sweetie", I whispered "I know but this is something I need to do".

I pulled her back a fraction and attempted **what** I was sure a weak smile "but it won't be forever".

I ran my fingers through her silky hair and pulled her back to me, wrapping my arms tight around her "it won't be forever, I'll come back, sometime when you're older", Bella nodded faintly "and I'll be back for your birthday and Christmas and whenever you _really_ need me".

I spotted Alice by the entrance, here to pick up Bella so I wouldn't have to go back to the house.

I placed Bella on the feet before kneeling and wrapping my arms around her little body once more, her fingers gripping my collar as her tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped across mine.

I pulled Bella away, catching her hands in mine and placing gentle kisses on both fists before I stood.

I kissed her moist cheek lightly and turned away, my coat flapping in the gentle wind as a soft goodbye drifted and swirled through the air until nothing more then a soft echo, ringing in my ears.

**Review Please.**

**So yeah, Edward leaves.**

**To all you people who are like a second from never reading this story again please DON'T. I promise this story will continue to get better and better and this whole stage of Edward being gone will actually pass by pretty quickly I don't really plan on dragging it out for very long. **

**Please don't give up on this story!**

**And in response to Ella's review just because Edward is leaving doesn't mean that they're won't be lots of cute moments as Bella grows up. But this is absolutely necessary to the growing process.**

**And by the way Edward will be coming back for Christmas, Easter and birthdays, that sort of thing.**

**And please check out the thread over on twilighted that Thata Phoenix made for this story. I'll be on there too so do check it out. If you want to talk in depth about the plot, play list, storyline, whatever or talk about why I'm making Edward leave or just give out about my evilness go there and you guys can all do it together. There's a link on my profile.**

**Review please and I'll let Edward push you on the swing.**


	25. username

**_Ok so i am seriously sorry for not updating in forever but i am having some problems with my computor, hopefully it'll be fixed soon but in the meantime i can't really write anything but please bear with me._**

**_Also the real point of this author's note is to inform everyone that i am changing my username from twilight-chick3 to demented bunny, although if you can think of a good username for me let me know. _**

**_I'm changing my username purely because twilight-chick3 is very unimaginative and it annoys me but if anyone can think of a better username please let me know._**


	26. A Letter From My Girl

**Sorry for not updating guys, i haad to update my other stories and like I said in my a/n my computor wasn't working but I got my new laptop so we should be back on track.**

**Thank you to ****nhsheather2005**, **kirsty-4-life, Lacey971, miss masen, number1twilightlover, EdwardxBellaxLover, .smiling, Caperucita Verde, Vanessa123, cookie_luvr999, BooshEmzCullen, , Mrsemilycullen99, farah, Izzybella Svan, History for the dork, xomusiclover93ox, butterflyanne, Edward's Keeper, emmett the pimp, makbeesamurai, smily, m., iloveedwardcullen12, The little Cullen, Larynn, M4troth, pclo, guy, Moonlightwriter109, AliceCullenFreaK, incoherentreality, Twilightx28, xLaurelCullenxx, snajs, TriGemini, crystalscott76, .., BellaCullen884, Twifan1986, little-nessieC, Held up Chickie Top Gun, jazzberry, tears will fall, Signkat, 17canada94, IntoxicatingHeart, imlost424, Bellalice, VeronicaD13, I Have A Scarf - On My Head, Saphira7. **

**Check out the thread Thata Phoenix made on Twilighted, seriously guys she put a lot of work into it and you can talk about this story with me, Thata and all the other readers. The link is posted on my profile.**

**And check out the link to the Spanish Translation of this story by The little Cullen, the link is on my profile.**

**And remember that i've changed my user name from twilight-chick3 to demented bunny.**

**Random point of interest: It was my birthday Saturday, Yipee!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight and Edward pushed my gummy bears too hard on the swing and they flew away :) (thank you incoherentreality).**

**Edward Pov (Bella aged seven, two weeks later)**

_Dear Edward _

_Inclosed is a letter that Bella wrote for you. She is eagerly awaiting your response, don't let her down and come home soon, we all miss you._

_Love Esme._

I scanned Esme's short note before ripping open the letter from Bella, desperate for any sort of connection to my girl. I sighed with relief and elation at the sight of Bella's messy scrawl and the colourful scribbles at the bottom of the page done in crayon, depicting Bella and myself holding hands, a halo of orange circling my head and a skirt drawn on Bella, our names scribbled over our heads. My heart sank at the sight of the broad smiles that adorned our faces.

_Dear Edward _

_This is my first time writing a letter, pretty isn't it? Mommy helped me with my spelling but Emmy kept teasing me about my handwriting, its not too bad is it? Today Jazzy brought me to school and then Alice brought me shopping but she made me wear a dress and we were there for hours and now my feet hurt. And Emmy and Rosie took me out for ice-cream. I got chocolate but they didn't get any and then Emmy played aeroplane with me and I dropped my ice-cream so Rosie bought me another one. _

_Jazzy's going to help me read today, we're reading Watership Down now, I really like it. I helped Mommy to make cookies yesterday, they were a little too brown but Mommy said they were still good and Daddy and I watched Bambi together. Yesterday everybody read me Beauty and the Beast. I liked it when Emmett put on the ballerina skirt and Rosie read it really nice, but i still like it better when you read to me. _

_I miss you lots and lots Edward, Daddy says you'll come back at Christmas but that's really far away. Can't you come sooner, please? Everybody's been really nice and been playing with me lots but i'm really lonely without you. Nobody can push me on the swing like you do and everybody else's hand is too big or too small to hold mine when we cross the street. Please come home soon Edward. _

_Love Bella._

A gentle warmth spread through me, a selfish part of me glad that Bella missed me and that I hadn't been replaced. But no matter how satisfied that selfish part of me was, it didn't help the lonliness that spread with the satisfaction. To miss my family was nothing for they were immortal and a decade was nothing to us but the desire to see my girl was overwhelming, time moved slower for humans. Her lifespan was relatively short and to miss even a moment was regrettable.

I sighed softly as I surveyed my surroundings, the thick blanket of snow that covered the ground, the clear blue sky and the tall evergreen trees that were scattered across the land. I couldn't help but picture Bella donning a thick coat, hat and mittens as we had a snowball fight. I shook my head and reminded myself that I could still play with Bella in the snow once I went home for Christmas.

"Edward?", I turned to see Tanya approaching the rock I was sitting atop. She gracefully sat beside me and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"Tanya", I sighed, weary of this conversation. I was starting to wonder if coming to Denali was a good idea.

Tanya held up a hand to indicate for me to stop speaking and i did so waiting for her to speak.

"Edward I understand, you've made yourself clear plenty of times before and I don't wish for you to feel as though you must avoid me", she said, her Russian accent seeping into her words.

I looked at her doubtfully and she smiled ruefully "It was very difficult for me to accept that you weren't attracted to me Edward", I tried to soothe her injured ego but she gave me such a look that I chose not to say anything at all. Tanya looked at me, her expression soft as she spoke "I'd like for us to be friends Edward", she glanced towards me and seeing my wary expression she held up her hands in surrender "no flirting, no innuendos", she stated "just clean old boring friendship". Tanya smirked and chuckled slightly.

I thought it appropriate to laugh along with her but couldn't bring myself to, I was however glad that she had chosen for us to just be friends.

Tanya glanced towards the letter I clutched tightly and raised one eyebrow. She wondered silently if perhaps it was from a woman. She tried to smother her jealousy but not totally successfully, I chose to ignore it this time and appreciate her effort.

"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked sympathtically.

I shook my head and exhaled loudly "No I'm fine". She peered at me sceptically but chose to say nothing.

"I'm just feeling a little useless", I murmured.

She smiled gently "Well that's easy", she said as she stood "just find something to do, something useful that's benefitial to who ever it was that wrote you that letter".

A slow smile spread across my face, though in Tanya's mind it had a bitter edge "I know exactly what I need to do".

_**Today's Advertised Story**_

_**Billy Knows by I Have A Scarf - On My Head**_

_**Bella just can't cope after edward leaves. She breaks down to Charlie and everything comes out. Yes - everything. A few hours later she's sitting in a Psychiatrist office certain that she'll be considered certifiably crazy. Good bit of AU New Moon Angst**_

**Review Please**

**Finally done! Not an easy chapter I'll tell you but it's done so i'll say no more. Sorry it's so short but it is in longer paragraphs so it's probably longer then it appears.**

**And before you say anything Edward and Tanya are not going to date or anything along those lines and he's not going to use Tanya to make Bella jealous or anything they're just going to be friends. I hate the bad rap people always give Tanya when she was really nice in the book so she's going to be one of the good guys and don't worry Bella's still going to be Edward's best friend.**

**Review please and I'll let you roll around in the snow with Edward.**


	27. Who's The Favourite Now?

**Not much to say this time around but eh, yeah I hope you enjoy this.**

**Thank you to makbeesamurai (try not to die of shock when Edward starts throwing snow balls at you), Held Up By A Gun, BooshEmzCullen, kelsey (leah or rosalie), Lissy4692, Moonlightwriter109, AliceCullenFreaK, OMECTWILIGHTer, The Little Cullen, xanimejunkie, Jai Hale, iloveedwardcullen12, 17canada94, Lacey971, Chrizziebelle Cullen, xLaurelCullenxx, Geneve22, muccour, naley4eva2333, squody3015, Bellalice, Xxedward'sbellaxX, IntoxicatingHeart, ..True, destiny02, *Dreamin Of Edward*, Me , Elizabeth Lemmont, I Have A Scarf - On My Head, nsheater2005, jazzberry, crystalscott76, xomusiclover93ox, emmett the pimp, VeronicaD13, Edward's Keeper and TriGemini.**

**Remember to check out the forum over on Twilighted, SERIOUSLY GO CHECK IT OUT, NOW! pretty please? There's a link posted on my profile.**

**Check out the Spanish translation of this story by The Little Cullen, I posted a link on my profile.**

**Keep in mind that I changed my username to demented bunny.**

**Random Point Of Interest: I'm running out of random points of interest.**

**And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my only excuse is that I haven't got word document at the moment.**

**And thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and my gummy bears got run over by Emmett on a go-kart.**

**Alice's Pov**

"Nuhaw", Emmett jeered "It's gotta be me now".

I sighed from where I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, a sense of de ja vu coming over me, however before there was a trio of idiots rather then just the two before me.

"Why would it be you, i'm bound to be the favourite now", Jasper replied haughtily.

"No way I play with Bella all the time", Emmett said.

"So", Jasper retorted "I read to her and she likes to talk to me. I am so her favourite now".

"Exactly", Emmett chuckled "you're boring".

"And you're an idiot", Jasper replied in hushed tones, casting a glance towards the ceiling, remembering that Bella was sleeping in her room. No one was willing to wake her, it had taken hours to get her to sleep and even now it was a fitful slumber.

"Am not", Emmett hissed, "are too", Jasper responded. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour. They had been competing non-stop with each other to be Bella's favourite now Edward was gone.

It had started subtly, with little gifts and extra attention but it had somehow turned into a full blown battle.

Neither Bella or I had the heart to inform them of how sad it made her, how much she hated that they seemed to think that Edward could be replaced.

It hurt to see the smile fade from Bella's face the moment Jasper or Emmett turned their backs while playing with her.

But she didn't want to seem ungrateful so she said nothing at all.

"You're still an oversized steroid pumped oaf", Jasper rolled his eyes, recalling Edward's words from what seemed like an age ago.

Emmett huffed and flexed his biceps at Jasper, who didn't even seem to notice.

Then Emmett's face spread into a grin and I sighed miserably at the vision of his plan on how to seize the title of being Bella's favourite.

I sighed again as my vision faded into a vision of Bella gripping the phone close to her ear, a bitter sweet smile gracing her face as she spoke.

"Bye bye Edward", she murmured and I faintly heard Edward reply "Goodbye Bella".

Bella made to place the phone back against the wall where it hung before remembering dawned on her face and she pulled the phone back to her ear.

"Edward?", she called sweetly and sighed in relief when she found that he was still there.

"Yes Bella", he replied softly and she ended the conversation as she did every one "Edward", she paused a moment "you're still my favourite".

As my vision ended I watched as Jasper eyed Emmett suspiciously before turning to face the ceiling again at the sound of Bella's pitiful whimpers as she called for Edward.

Both Emmett and Jasper's eyes were sad, for they knew that no matter how hard they tried they would never be Edward and would never be what Edward was to Bella.

**Edward Pov (The same day/night, somewhere in South America)**

"Come out, come out wherever you are", I crowed jeeringly, peering from the rafters of the dark dingy attic. Dust mites swirled around me as I smirked smugly"You can't hide from me".

"Wouldn't dream of it", a smooth, sickeningly sweet voice replied as I spotted a flash of vivid red dart from one side of the attic to the other. I knew better then to move from my spot, hidden amongst the rafters. She had a keen knack for self preservation and she was sure to be sneaky with her attacks and avoid any chance of herself being harmed.

Her thoughts told me nothing of her strategy, she was still unaware that I could hear her mind but it didn't really make any difference at all, as she had yet to think of any plan other then escape. I could tell easily though that she had a rather nasty temper and so, should be relatively easy to rile up enough to force her to reveal herself.

"What have you been doing with yourself all these years?", I questioned mockingly. I already knew the answer of course, she had been doing exactly as I had expected her to. She had been trying, so far in vain, to discover the whereabouts of a one Isabella Swan. She was consumed by rage and desperate for revenge, her thoughts filled with obnoxious images of the intended demise of Bella, my Bella.

His face swam through her thoughts, the images vivid as all memories were to our kind. In my eyes he was disgusting, with his filthy knotted dirty blonde hair, plain looks and cruel eyes but to her he was beautiful and exciting... and dead.

I crept silently along the rotted rafters closer to where she hid and hung upside down, just behind her right ear. I couldn't help being mildly amused that she didn't notice at all.

"You must miss him terribly", I whispered in her ear, enjoying the long hiss she gave before spinning around. She swung one clawed hand out as I swung myself back up onto the rafter, crouching as I grinned at her. "Well well Victoria you haven't aged a bit", I said pleasantly, dodging as she swung her fist out at me. "I was only trying to make conversation", I muttered in response.

"Of course I can't be sure", I said, gesturing non comittedly with my hand "the only other time I've seen you was through his thoughts and you were in a rather intriguing state of undress at the time". She snarled furiously and my grin only widened. I was rather enjoying this new game of mine.

Through her fury I knew she was shocked to learn I could read minds. A slight slip of the tongue on my part but the most it would do was force her to be more careful and would only prove to prolong the chase.

I made no move to stop her as she dived out the window. It made no difference what so ever, I knew her scent now and so allowing her escape would only lengthen this form of amusement. I didn't mind, I had time.

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**White Darkness by incoherentreality**_

_**What if three odd, random vampire girls stopped Laurent in the forest, and decided Bella would be a great addition to their band white darkness? well you get this story. Rated T becuase I want to. A fic by Incoherant reality.**_**  
**

**Review Please.**

**And to everyone who i'm advertising for sorry it's taking so long but they will all get advertised, eventually so if you want me to advertise your story I need the name and the summary.**

**What did you think? Was Edward dark enough? **

**And incase you're wondering how he able to find Victoria after all these years, my theory is that not only did Edward see Victoria in James thoughts (so then he'd know what she looks like) but also he would've smelt Victoria on James and since vampires have eternal memory, he would still be able to recognise her scent though it wouldn't be easy by any means.**

**Review please and I'll let you on that go-kart with Emmett.**


	28. What Next A Bat?

**Sorry this is late. I got a filling earlier on in the week but it gave me a toothache so I had to go back today, the pain is gone but I have a killer headache so hopefully this didn't turn out to be a whole load of nonsensical rubbish.**

**Thank you to daddy's little superstar, ****Twilightluver123456789**, Moonlightwriter109, MusicFlavouredStormClouds, eiv_000 (I'm sorry I didn't understand a word of your review but I appreciate it anyway and thanks for reading), xLaurelCullenxx, The little Cullen, Giise Cullen, BeLlA-lOvEs-BeN, .smiling, **HARAJUKU LOVER101**, Held up By a Gun, 1TwinkleToes, Alice-obsessed, Chrizziebelle Cullen, makbeesamurai, molly, xomusiclover93ox, Lissy4692, Crazy Awesome Writer, m., emmett the pimp, Me Bored. inc, VeronicaD13, TriGemini, Ghetto Goat, naley4ever2333, little-nessieC and Elizabeth Lemmont (don't worry I'm totally perving on dark Edward too).

Don't forget to check out the forum for this story over on twilighted, there's a link on my profile. Please do It's a great way to discuss this story with myself and other readers.

There is a Spanish translation of this story, there is a link on my profile, check it out.

There is a link of Bella's new puppy on my profile.

**Random point of interest: Emmett is king. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and King Emmett swallowed my gummy bears, I did however get a neat little souvenir map for my troubles.**

**Rosalie Pov (One month later)**

I sat on the living room sofa with Bella nestled between my legs as she shovelled cereal into her mouth and I tugged any and all knots from her damp hair. Alice sat beside me flicking through the new issue of People magazine and occasionaly tutting at something or other.

"Finished", I announced, patting Bella's hair gently. She shot up at my words and began pulling on her trainers and coat. "Bella? Where are you going?", I asked. She stopped what she was doing and turned towards me "Going to go play outside", she said.

Alice looked up momentarily and muttered "Emmett and Jasper aren't home". Bella's face fell and she slumped down onto the couch, her smile fading.

I stroked her hair gently, disgruntled by her sadness and frustrated with my idiot brother. He was hurting her, he was hurting my daughter and if he ever stepped foot in this house again I would kill him. And I was going to kill Emmett and Jasper, how dare they leave, who was going to play with Bella? Who would distract her?

But at least we had a moment's peace from their constant bickering over who was Bella's favourite.

"I'm home", I heard Emmett bellow as he swung the door open and it banged against the wall with a thud. "And I have a surprise for you", he said, pointing at Bella as a wide grin spread across his face.

Bella's eyes were wide and she hopped slightly in excitement as she waited for her present.

I frowned slightly, worried by how the boys were spoiling her in their feeble attempts to be her favourite.

Emmett freed his arms from behind his back and nestled against his chest was a small brown and white puppy that out a small yelp that I imagined was supposed to be a bark.

"What the hell is that?", I demanded, pointing to the offending little thing that squirmed in Emmett's arms.

"It's a cava-lon puppy, he's ten weeks old. Isn't he cute", Emmett stated proudly, as though he had created the breed.

"What's his name", Bella asked in awe as she stroked his soft hair.

"Dunno", Emmett answered "He's yours so why don't you name him", Emmett said with a grin. Bella's eyes were round as she said "Really? For me?".

He nodded as Bella tapped her chin, thinking of a name.

I felt the need to intervene at that point as everyone came rushing in to inspect the cause of the chaos.

"Doesn't anyone see a problem with this?", I asked and sighed in frustration as they merely turned and stared at me blankly, mutt included.

"How about spot?", Bella suggested, ignoring me entirely.

Alice shook her head in reply "nah".

"Chester?", Carlisle offered, his face falling as they looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "Chester is a perfectly acceptable name", Carlisle defended, muttering low under his breath that he would've named him Chester.

"So no one sees a problem with having a pet dog in a vampire family?", I questioned dubiously but they merely continued to ignore me, cooing over how adorable he was.

"So nobody seems to recall our natural enemies", I asked, shaking my head.

"Come on Rosie", Emmett said turning to me, a wide grin forming on his lips "It's not like we're going to eat him", he sniggered.

"Although....", Carlisle muttered jokingly, himself and Emmett sharing a mischevious grin above Bella's head.

"No!", Bella yelled, jerking the puppy away from the two men "Nobody is allowed to eat my puppy!".

They laughed together as the boys agreed and I crossed my arms stubbornly mumbling to myself "Next you're going to come home with a bat".

"Hey guys", we heard Jasper call "what's up?". We turned to see Jasper at the doorway holding a brown and white pony by the lead and staring blankly at the new puppy.

**Edward Pov**

I had lost her, Victoria. She had covered her tracks well and had skillfully eluded me, I was not so bothered by this as I was by the undetermined time that I now had to go without any sort of distraction.

I ran as quickly as I could through the trees, somewhere in a rainforest. The air was damp and had I been moving any slower I was sure I would be soaked. Leaves rustled around me, loud to my sensitive ears.

My mind immediately swirled with images of _her_, my Bella. Images of her covered from head to toe in mud after playing outside, images of her baking cookies along side Esme, images of her nervously shifting from foot to foot as she told us of her first date, images, so many images of all the moments I would miss.

I continued to push myself to my limits until I could barely feel the earth under my feet and the crackle of the leaves I trod upon. I ran until I no longer could and finally stopped when the sobs that racked through my body could no longer be ignored.

I leaned heavily against a thin tree with a large canopy of exotic leaves, choking on my moistless tears. My fingers clenched automatically around it's bark, only for my fingertips to be imprinted upon it.

I sank down to the ground, flopping my head against the helpless tree and gripped my hair, pulling frantically at the roots only to be disappointed by the minimal amount of pain.

Without the distraction of chasing Victoria I was free to lament over my own desperate lonliness and constant craving for a companion but not just any companion, I wanted Bella.

_Would it really be so bad?_ A smooth eery voice from the back of my mind whispered to me _Would it really be so bad to just let Bella fall in love with you? At least then you can keep her by you forever._

Another softer more empathic voice, that sounded suspiciously like Jasper spoke to me gently _You should go home. She misses you and you miss her too._

But I whispered back to both voices in a strong stubborn tone "This is for the best, she deserves better".

The first voice hissed furiously while the other sighed in resignation.

But I couldn't help but think to myself, would it really be that bad to just go see her?

With that in mind I stood and began running again, in the direction of home.

But as I turned right I caught a faint scent, not long gone by.

It was her!

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**A Twilight IMing experience by Edward's Keeper  
A Twilight IMing experience with lots of random stuff like what is Rose doing in a car at the bottom of a lake? What is Alice's evil scheme? And should we be worried about Bella? Who claims to me a magical leprechaun.**_

**Review Please**

**Mwahahahahahaha Ooh I'm just so evil. I hope you liked the beginning I told you it wouldn't be entirely depressing with Edward gone. King Emmett always makes things interesting.**

**There was some confusion in the last chapter and just to clear it up, Victoria was the mate of James who killed Bella's parents and Bella calls James the boogeyman. Edward killed James to protect Bella and now Victoria wants revenge by going after Bella.**

**Review Please and I'll let Edward be a little voice in your head.**


	29. Diets, Blood and A Sea Of Faces

**Sorry for the wait guys I had some problems with this one.**

**Thank you to imtickledpink, .twilight17, cookie_luvr999, MoonlightWriter109, AlphaAbunai, xanimejunkie, IntoxicatingHeart, xomusiclover93ox, Lissy4692, Bellalice, nhsheather2005, Edward's Keeper, BellaCullen884, ****Twilightluver123456789,makbeesamurai (not that creepy you don't want to know how many I hear lol), eiv000, Alice-obsessed, daddy's little superstar (I have nothing against the name Chester I just couldn't think of anything else), Elizabeth Lemmont, naley4eva2333, ChameleonXDuchess, PattersonN, Nessierox, Holy Cross Baby, Me , VeronicaD13, crystalscott76, alwaysamom, 1TwinkleToes, TriGemini.**

**ATTENTION! READ THIS! Ok so now I've got your attention I was wondering if you guys would like me to hold a Q&A session over on the twilighted forum. Basically you go onto the forum and you ask me any question no matter what it is (there will be one exception though) and I'll answer it, regardless. What do you think? Would you like to give it a try? If so please let me know and get your question ready. It will be held over on the twilighted forum, there is a link on my profile. Also does anyone know if I can create a forum for this story here on this website please let me know so far all I've seen are roleplaying forums.**

**As always check out the forum on twilighted, link on my profile.**

**Check out the Spanish translation of this story, link on my profile.**

**By the way I'm still advertising stories so if you want me to advertise yours just let me know the name and summary.**

**Sorry about all these notices ^^ but I want to say sorry for not getting a chance to get back to Held Up By A Gun and to let you know that I would greatly appreciate it if you made the playlist for me.**

**Random point of interest: I'm eating scrambled egg on toast, yummy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and King Emmett chopped off my gummybears heads because they wouldn't bear him a son. Lol King Henry joke.**

**Edward Pov**

"You thought you could get away?", I hissed, hurling her against a nearby tree, a sharp crack rolling through the air as the tree split from the impact.

She struggled to her feet, unnecessary pants rippling through her heaving body.

I roared as she spat her excess venom to the forest floor and her mouth twisted into a wicked smile as she muttered Bella's name.

I was standing before her in an instant crushing her throat in my hand, sincerely wishing she had a working windpipe for me to destroy. She wasn't worthy to utter that name.

"Temper, temper", she jeered as I hurled her against another tree, hard enough to hurt.

"Don't tell me you're tiring of our little game already", she smirked "and just when I was beginning to enjoy myself".

I cocked one eyebrow as a sickening crunch filled the humid air. She sucked in a large breath and watched as her leg rapidly began to set itself back into place.

"I don't know", a lazy smile spreading across my face "this could become somewhat entertaining".

Victoria scowled at me, curling her lip impressively "How does she like this side of you huh?", she said coldly.

My foot came down heavily on her leg again, enjoying interrupting the healing process.

I chuckled softly as I swooped down and tore her other leg from its socket, her back arched in pain and surprise.

I smiled cheerfully and pretended to tip my hat and say good day. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around soon ma'am", I drawled, imitating Jasper's voice perfectly.

I took one last satisfied glance to see her gripping her healing leg and watching as the discarded limb crawled towards her, desperate for it's host.

I walked away slowly whistling all the while, images of grey smoke and swirling fire dancing through my mind.

**Esme Pov**

"Carlisle?", I called out softly, gently shoving his office door open. Before me sat Carlisle, cradling his head in his hands and pulling aggresively at his hair.

I walked silently to his side, he heard me I was sure, but didn't raise his head.

I gently tugged his hands from his hair "Don't do that sweetheart, you'll end up bald one of these days", he smiled weakly and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck for a moment.

"Any particular reason as to why you're so upset?", I asked curiously, running a soothing hand throught his hair.

"Why is he doing this again?", he asked, his voice barely a mumble.

"He did this before", Carlisle exclaimed "he left but he wasn't satisfied, he knows the price his conscience will pay", Carlisle hissed. I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

I knew he would calm down soon, he wasn't really angry more confused and frustrated.

"Why won't he listen", he sighed.

"Because he's a teenager", I chuckled "and no matter how long he remains a vampire for, he'll always be one". He shared a brief smile with me before pulling on his hair again.

"I hate this", he murmured "I hate that he won't let me help him, I hate that I can't guide him".

I thought of my son, alone, feasting on a human. The thought made me shudder and I wished he would allow us to comfort him, to tell us what it is he needs.

"And when he comes back he'll feel guilty and at war with himself and I'll have to stand by and watch because I can't help him", he stated angrily.

"Carlisle", I reprimanded, I didn't want him to wake Bella. "When you live as long as we do you're bound to feel restless after a while", I said slowly.

Carlisle nodded curtly "especially when, like Edward, you don't have a mate", I bit my lip softly and spoke again "He's lonely Carlisle".

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "we're not enough", I said firmly "he needs more".

"But", Carlisle said quickly "I think", I whispered "I think that he just doesn't want to admit to it and that he's trying to find the satisfaction and comfort he doesn't have here".

"He's going about it the wrong way", Carlisle muttered stubbornly, toeing the carpet.

"Trying to fill the void in his life with blood", Carlisle said, exasperated "it won't do anyone any good".

"Maybe so", I replied "but he needs to learn that for himself", I kissed his cheek softly.

Carlisle nodded in defeat and I stood, making to leave.

Carlisle stared at the wall directly before him, his eyes fixed on the painting of himself and the Volturi.

"I'm afraid Esme", he whispered softly.

My face fell at his words and I stood before him, cradling his head in my hands as he sat still, leaning towards my touch.

"I'm afraid my son's going to paint his life with blood", he whispered, his voice breaking.

"And someday he won't be able to come back to us".

I gently pulled my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes, somehow aware that the son that would one day come home to us, would not be the same as before.

**Jasper Pov**

She was keeping something from me, not a particularily rare occurance but Alice told me everything, at least eventually and it seemed as though she had no intention of doing so on this occasion.

She was troubled and it had something to do with Edward.

Not that the rest of us weren't troubled by his departure also, but Alice seemed to react differently to everyone else.

She seemed to be in a world of her own, even more so then usual and it worried me.

She missed him surely but in a way that was different to the rest of us, she was hopeless and held none of the contempt or anger that we did and, if I owned even a penny to my name I'd bet it all that it could be a long while before we saw Edward again.

Which was just as well because I'd tear him from limb to limb when he did come back.

Never the less I missed my brother and worried for him, how would he fare when he returned home, his heart heavy with grief and his conscience aching with his actions.

Edward's immense control was something I had always admired but rather what I had always admired the most about him was his compassion.

Though he saw himself as a monster, Edward repented for his sins.

He could remember the face and names of his every victim.

Even the murderers, rapists, the scum amonst scum.

To Edward they were people. No matter their sins, even the worst of monsters deserved a name.

Indeed to me my victims were people, but they were faces amongst a sea of faces. They were humans. That was all. They had a face, a name, emotions, blood. But they were names among names, a flood of emotions and a mere smear on my already bloodied hands. They meant nothing.

It wasn't something I was proud of, but feasting on a meal of humans for so long makes them nothing more then that, a meal.

But slowly I find myself recognising the humans amongst me for more then they're flowing blood and live heart beats but for their faces, their names and themselves.

One face and one name stood out in the sea of faces and the abyss of names, Bella.

Alice saved me and Bella was slowly but surely changing me.

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**New Girl At Hogwarts by Brittz303  
**_  
_**Twilight Harry Potter crossover. Bella Swan is the new girl at Hogwarts, that means she's going to be treated like a shiny new toy. What will happen? How will Edward react? Will Harry ask her out? set during New Moon**_.

**Review Please.**

**You didn't seriously think I was going to send him home yet and I know that Jasper seemed more like Edward in this chapter but I like to think that even Jasper thinks over what he's done every now and again. And hopefully I've given some depth to both Jasper and Edward.**

**Aww Esme, Carlisle moment. So yeah when he left he told them that he wanted to give hunting humans another go, it was a lie, he's still hunting animals but he had to give them some excuse.**

**Sorry it's so short, I tried to make it longer but I wasn't sure how to. **

**Review please and i'll let you share a big mug of cocoa with Edward while you watch the falling snow, aww.**


	30. Little Vampire

**I am very, very, very, very sorry for the delay on this chapter, but it is longer then usual so hopefully that makes up for it. By the way you should probably know that updates could be slow for, well.... the year. I have the junior cert (important test) this year so that means studying every day, but I will try to write as much as possible.**

**Thank you to 1TwinkleToes, SarcasticLost, Lissy4692, GhettoGoat (yes only Alice and Edward know about Bella and Edward falling in love), Moonlightwriter109 (you are awesome, you make me blush, thank you), ****darkflame567356**, **OMECTWiLIGHTer**, Rebeca with one C, VeronicaD13, makbeesamurai, Elizabeth Lemmont, TriGemini, Held Up By A Gun, Me , tears will fall, destiny 02, Holy Cross Baby, naley4eva2333, iloveedwardcullen12.

Check out the forum over on Twilighted, link is on my profile.

Check out the Spanish translation of this story, link is on my profile.

This story is dedicated to Gikkas for all her help and for sharing with me her impeccable knowlege on all things Cabbage Patch Kid.

READ THIS!

As a celebration of the thirtieth chapter I am hosting a once in a lifetime event, review and ask me any question regarding this story or myself and I will answer in the next chapter, no questions asked. The only question that won't be answered is when is Edward coming back for good, cause thats just cheating. But seriously guys ONCE IN A LIFETIME! 

ASK ME ANYTHING!

**Random Point of Interest: My laptops battery is nearly dead, Argh! and it is four a.m.**

**I don't own Twilight and my gummybears were eaten, that's it, nothing else, just eaten. Back away. Nothing to see here people.**

**Carlisle Pov**

"Give that to me now Bella!", Alice screamed. "No!", Bella yelled, waving the shiny tinsel high above her head, diving under Carlisle's arm as he hung a silver bauble on the tall evergreen standing in the corner. "Now!", she called as she followed Bella, narrowly missing Jasper's as she hopped over a box of decorations.

Bella's excited giggles filled the air as Alice gave chase and Alice barely avoided slamming straight into Bella's back as she came to a complete standstill. Her eyes grew wide when she heard a soft knocking on the front door. She let out a shrill squeal before yanking open the door and hurling herself at an expectant looking Edward.

"You came! You came!", she yelled, flinging her arms around his neck."Told you I would", he murmured as he buried his head in her hair. He lifted her into his arms easily despite her height and she nestled against his chest.

I noticed Rosalie's expression was filled with envy, it had been a while since Bella had let any of us hold her.

Edward smiled warmly at the rest of us, ignoring Rosalie's furious glare and Jasper's disapproving frown. He gave Alice a quick one-armed hug as she snatched the tinsel from Bella's forgotten grasp.

"I missed you", Bella whispered, oblivious to our eavesdropping. Edward shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, most likely from guilt. "Me too", he whispered back, shrugging noncommitedly.

I knew how Edward was when he was hunting, especially human blood and there wasn't much room left for sentiment in it.

Edward's head snapped up towards me, his eyes scanning my face before turning back to Esme who was gushing over Bella's first Christmas with us. Edward nodded along, remarking occasionally as Bella played with the collar of shirt, content with his mere presence.

It was selfish I know but I truly wished he would stay, thoughts of Bella's behaviour since he had left flashed through my mind, not entirely accidentaly. Edward brow creased as he saw flashes of tantrums and sulking through my mind.

"It was bound to take some adjusting", he whispered, too low for Bella's ears. I sighed _it's still going on_, I informed him. Edward glanced at the quiet, peaceful child cradled in his arms. "She seems just fine". _She is, now that you're here._ I wrapped my arm around Esme's waist.

"Maybe it's time she learnt not to be so dependant on me", he responded coldly. Every head but Bella's whipped around to Edward.

Silence hung in the air for a long moment before anyone spoke. "Your eyes are gold", Rosalie stated from where she was sitting on the stairs. Bella heard her and stared at Rose curiously, of course to her Edward would have nothing but gold eyes.

"I couldn't let Bella see the red", he murmured quickly.

Alice, trying to lift the tension in the room skipped towards Edward with a large cardboard box tucked under her arm. "You can help us decorate", she stated cheerfully, thrusting the box at Edward.

Edward rifled through the box until he found the angel at the bottom. Her skin was ivory porcelain with deep brown hair and ruby painted lips. Her white dress flowed softly and her wings had a soft velvety feel. Esme had had that angel since she was a child and had always dreamed of letting her own son place the angel atop the tree. Bella stroked the angel's wings delicately and Edward looked up at Esme quizzically.

Esme nodded slowly, biting her lip and Edward pulled Bella up onto his shoulders "you want to put the angel on the tree Bella?" he asked, knowing full well that she'd love to. Bella giggled slightly as she reached up to the tip of the tree and placed the angel on the top, wobbling slightly before Edward put her straight.

"Pretty", Bella commented with a nod of her head, making it final.

"Very!", everyone chorused after her.

Esme rushed upstairs, taking only a moment before joining us again with lumpy paper wrapped bundles tucked under her arm.

"I thought we might start a new Cristmas tradition, now Bella's here", she suggested nervously, handing out the parcels, her ands shaking slightly.

She seemed somewhat bashful and buried her head in my chest as we all tore open the parcels and each pulled out a thick handknitted jumper, plain and in a different rich colour for everyone.

"You don't have to wear them", Esme mumbled, embarassed.

"Look Edward", Bella exclaimed, fingering thick wool fabric "mine's red, isn't it pretty".

Edward nodded in agreement before pulling his own bottle green jumper over his head and leaning over to kiss Esme on the cheek "thanks Mom".

"Yeah thanks Mom!", everyone chorused as they pulled their own jumpers over their heads. "You're the best Mom!", they chorused again.

I pulled on my own which was a deep blue and thanked Esme by squeezing her hand gently.

"Don't go getting all emotional", Alice exclaimed, struggling to fit her arm through the narrow hole of her own canary yellow jumper "there's plenty more traditions to be made".

**Rosalie Pov **

"Touchdown!", Emmett yelled, jumping up and down as the commentator wailed that the Notre Dame Fighting Irish had scored again.

"Emmett", Jasper sighed "Do you even know who you're supporting?".

Emmett grinned "the winning team o' course". Edward rubbed his forehead in exasperation, we had been listening to Emmett roar with enthusiasm every time either team got a touchdown and it was getting on everyone's nerves. Except for Bella of course, who cheered along with him.

"Dinner's ready", Esme called from the kitchen. Bella raced inside eager for this legendary thanksgiving dinner she had been anticipating for days and we followed at a leisurely pace, the food was a mere decoration to the rest of us.

Laid out on the pristine white table cloth was a turkey of average proportions, roast potatoes surrounded the turkey and a large bowl of mashed potatoes sat beside it. There were all kinds of vegetables and there was a gravy boat full of a rich brown substance. And laying underneath a teatowel was a pumpkin pie which Bella proclaimed to be 'yummy'.

I wrinkled my nose at the less then appealing sight of what looked to me to be mush. We sat down and watched as Bella wolfed down three helpings of everything. Eventually when she finished we all helped Esme to pack up the remaining food and carried it down to the homeless shelter nearby.

The battered old men and worn out women did seem appreciative for the food and Bella enjoyed listening to tales of the forgotten homeland and other such stories.

As we walked home, listening to Emmett whine about how he'd missed the game and Jasper argue that either way it was the team he supported, I noticed the bright smile spread across Bella's face as she sat upon Edward's shoulders, telling him all about the books she'd been reading with Jasper.

I bit back a growl, furious that he could just swoop back into Bella's life as if nothing had happened. I fought with myself not to remark on Edward's absence, knowing it would only prove to wipe that euphoric smile from Bella's face.

I consoled myself with knowing that though Edward was here now, at this very moment, I would be here always and I, unlike him would miss nothing of Bella's life.

**Jasper Pov**

"This is for you Jazzy", Bella said shyly, handing me a clumsily wrapped parcel, tied with plain string. Pulling the string I found two hand carved chess pieces, the king and queen.

"Alice helped", she muttered, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"I love it", I whispered, wrapping one arm around Bella and hugging her gently, deliberately turning my head away from her neck as I did so.

"And this is for you", she said, handing a similiar wrapped package to Emmett. Inside was a book of sports; '_American Football for Dummies'. _"Rosie helped pick it out", Bella said proudly as Emmett glowered at his wife.

Alice's present was a bright tie-dyed scarf that Alice proclaimed to love but wrinkled her nose at once Bella's back was turned and muttered that 'tie-dye was so out'. But I could clearly feel Alice's genuine gratitude.

She gave Rosalie a painted clay mound with Bella's hand print firmly marked on it and Bella scribbled underneath. Rosalie hugged her tightly and whispered her thanks, putting Bella's present in the pile designated not to be returned.

She proudly handed Carlisle a lumpy parcel which held three teddybears which Bella had made herself at 'Build A Bear'. "That's Dr. Teddy, thats Daddy Bear and that's Nurse Snuggles", she informed him pointing to each one individually.

"This is especially for you Mommy", Bella whispered, handing Esme a small parcel and wrapping her arms around her neck, burying her face there in embarassment. Esme carefully pulled out a heavy gold locket which inside, held a picture of Esme and Bella hugging.

"Thank you sweetie", Esme murmured softly, crushing Bella to her chest and rocking her slightly in her arms for a moment before releasing her.

"And this is for you Edward", Bella announced proudly, presenting a worn yellow blanket to Edward, the sort given to new born babies. I recognised it immediately as Bella's 'blankey'. She didn't use it often but she cherished it dearly. "For me?", Edward whispered, Bella nodded, resting her cheek against his for a moment, Edward tentatively raised it to his face and inhaled what I was sure was a heavy waft of Bella's scent. He stroked the soft fabric for a moment before gently murmuring his thanks.

"Now time for your presents Bella", Alice announced, skipping forward and thrusting a carefully wrapped parcel to Bella, who ripped it open immediately. Out she pulled a thin blue slip of paper and a pair of small gold earrings, real earrings.

"No way Alice!", Rosalie said immediately "There is no way she is getting her ears pierced!". "I agree with Rosalie", Carlisle said sternly "there is no way my little girl is getting her ears pierced".

"But she'll look so adorable", Alice whined as Bella stood, oblivious to their argument.

"No!", Carlisle said finally and snatched the earrings from Bella's fingers.

"Fine", Alice huffed and snatched another present from behind her. At our incredulous looks she shrugged and said in an all knowing voice "Hello, psychic".

She presented Bella with a baby Cabbage Patch Kid with big brown eyes and a soft pink bonnett. "Thank you", Bella squealed with delight as she snatched it from Alice and hugged it to her chest.

"Alright, alright", I sighed, shoving a gaudy pink box at Bella which she ripped open immediately, revealing the complete boxset of all the Harry Potter books, the order of the phoenix was even signed.

"Will you help me read them?", she asked, her big brown eyes swimming with anticipation, like I would refuse anyway. "Course", I mumbled quietly, surprise shooting through me when Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me to her.

I patted her head gently, taking care to use the right amount of pressure.

Bella danced over to Emmett, holding out her hands expectantly, which Rose scolded her for. Emmett dropped a square box into her hands and Bella stumbled slightly before steadying herself and opening her present.

Bella's face was comically confused as she held up a box containing all you would ever need to be the perfect vampire; make-up, fangs, cape, the works.

"Thanks?", Bella said slowly and Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and muttered for him to grow up.

She moved then to Rosalie who handed her a box similiar to the one I gave her, she kissed Bella's forehead as Bella hugged her in thanks. I was sure she was beginning to wonder what the big deal with this Harry Potter was, now that I'd given her the books and Rosalie the dvds.

"Ooh, you're going to love them Bella", Alice squealed "that Cedric Diggory is a real dish", she giggled. I growled playfully and pulled Alice onto my lap, only a little annoyed over her crush on Cedric Diggory, he was after all only a fictional character.

"This is from the both of us Bella", Esme said, gesturing between herself and Carlisle. Esme handed Bella a plain envelope that Bella took warily. In it was eight tickets to Disneyland, scheduled for a week before Bella's next birthday. It didn't escape my notice the meaningful look Carlisle threw Edward, clearly conveying that he wanted him to be there too.

Bella's shriek was I was sure, heard all across the state, informing everyone of our impending trip to Disneyland.

"Bella", Edward said softly, recalling her attention. Bella whipped around and bounced over to him happily "Yes?", she asked sweetly. "My present", he mumbled shortly and had I not known better, I would've said he was embarassed.

He gave her a square flat case to her, and it was quite obvious from the shape what it was. Bella found it to be a cd, full of Edward's own compositions. Edward had wrapped his arms loosly around her shoulders, hugged her gently and whispered, though fully aware we would hear, that it would help her sleep.

As they hugged Edward's eyes met mine over Bella's shoulder and Edward's unspoken words were made clear; it would help her sleep, _without him._

**Edward Pov**

"No!", Bella shrieked "No!", Don't go", she wailed, clinging to my pants leg "Don't go!".

"Bella", Rose reprimanded as she attempted to pry Bella's fingers from my leg without hurting her.

Bella gazed up at me through a haze of tears, her eyes blotchy and her lips swollen from crying. She shook her head, tightening her grip on my leg.

"Bella let go", I instructed her, hoping she didn't hear how weak my voice sounded.

She shook her head again and buried it against my leg, her tears soaking through the thin fabric.

I sighed and leant down, pulling her hands from me and setting her down a foot from me, ignoring her struggles. "Stop it Isabella", I commanded, her body stiffened instantly, she wasn't used to that tone or the use of her full name.

I bit my lip hesitantly before speaking again, cursing myself as I did "You will stop behaving this way immediately", I said sternly, my tone demanding obedience.

"P...please don't go", she whispered, fighting back her sobs.

I sighed softly and bundled her into my arms "I have to", I murmured before hugging her tightly to me and kissing her forehead. I set Bella back down on the ground, trying to ignore how her lip trembled and her shoulders shook. All the while reminding myself that she was crying because of _me_, because of_ my _actions.

Esme, in a feeble attempt to soothe her daughter laid her hand on her trembling shoulder, only to have Bella shrug her off and rush upstairs, slamming her bedroom door as she went.

Rosalie opened her mouth to remark on my behaviour, on how I was huting Bella and hurting our family but I merely ignored her, turning on my heel and out the door.

As I was stepping into my volvo I spied a slight shake of the upstairs curtains and looked towards Bella's room, where sure enough she was peering out from behind the curtain.

"Goodbye Bella", I whispered to myself, waving sadly at the child at the window, who disappeared as soon as she realised I had seen her.

I sighed and sat myself in my car, reminding myself over and over that it was for the best.

**Review Please.**

**READ THIS!**

**As a celebration of the thirtieth chapter I am hosting a once in a lifetime event, review and ask me any question regarding this story or myself and I will answer in the next chapter, no questions asked. The only question that won't be answered is when is Edward coming back for good, cause thats just cheating. But seriously guys ONCE IN A LIFETIME! **

**ASK ME ANYTHING!**

**So I gave you some Edward action, even if he did leave again. Did you like the presents? By the way can anyone think of names for Bella's puppy and pony? I was thinking Lady and Tramp but let me know if you can think of something better, which I'm sure you can.**

**And I am very sorry if I got any of the holiday things wrong, let me know if I did. We don't have Thanksgiving in Ireland so I was kinda threading blindly, I was just lucky my mam and dad used to live in America, sadly before my time.**

**Review and get a free limited edition cd of Edward's compositions. Only while stocks last. Terms and conditions apply. Lol.**

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**A Clean Break by Daddy's Little Superstar**_

_**'I sat there, staring at the indicator, how could this of happened' Bella swan moves out after she figures out she is pregnant, but where will she go? kinda ooc, please r&r' **_


	31. Swimming, Egging and Military Plans

**I am so, so sorry for not updating, there aren't words to express how very sorry I am. **

**Thank you to, well firstly everyone, you guys have really been incredibly kind, you haven't pressured me and that is something I appreciate greatly.**

**Thank you to chiara, AliceHale, Sheyyanne, RubyPotter, Kay, jutiev, goldenwolfeyes, Lacey971, Brie, Cristina, Me and Balou, jane1292, TriGemini, Alys09, I lv Edward, ****Twilight-Addict1918, Kaylz Cullen (Please don't skim when reading you are bound to miss something), ariel, Noaccount, nightstar607, Smiles4Life, ConfusionPixie, : ), Twilightluver123456789, cullencrest11, MissCiaraCullenx, wallflower girl1, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, gabby, Moonlightwriter109, SarcasticLost, TEAMEMMETT 4EVA, Emily Loves Edward, Brie, Sky, Rebeca with one C, The little Cullen, EdwardIs4Me, 17Canada94, makbeesamurai, Curve-fast-rise-drop-in-out- (Ireland's education system leaves much to be desired, aim for an ivy- league school in America and then have Ireland as your second option as it is more expensive to school abroad and we have a pretty heavy recession on here), Held Up By A Gun (Girl you are confusing me, stick to a name! lol), Edward's keeper, TeamEdward76, IntoxicatingHeart, Izzybella Svan, Elizabeth Lemmont, Chrizziebella Cullen, jazz berry, squarepancake, xomusiclover93ox, Sancaiaaa, naley4ever2333, Eri, AzraCullen, Daddy's Little Superstar, LM808, BECLES, Jess the weird, Kamille, VeronicaD13, tigger5600, Me Bored inc., Holy Cross Baby, Vanessa 123 (a review can never be too long), Twilightx28, TheSmallButSpazzedGirl, Saphira17 and Emmett the pimp. Wow that was long.**

**The play list is up! The lovely Held Up By A Gun has completed it for me, complete with reasons for each song, there is a link on my profile and is well worth checking out.**

**I posted a link on my to my polyvore pag on my profile, check it out I'm always looking for new poly-friends.**

**I also posted a link to my tumblr page, check that out too because I'll be checking out polvore sets and reviewing fan fiction stories.**

**I am still writing all those answers to those questions you asked, it's hard to get though.**

**READ THIS!**

**Edward is not hunting humans! I repeat he is not hunting humans. He just told the Cullen's this so they wouldn't ask questions about why he's leaving. He is still hunting animals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov (Bella's 9****th**** birthday, Disney Land, Florida)**

"Pirates league!", I screamed when Mom asked me what we wanted to do next.

"The typhoon lagoon", Emmy said again.

I made my bottom lip tremble a little and opened my eyes really wide "B… but it's my birthday", I mumbled to Esme. Over her shoulder I saw Edward wink at me and I had to hold back my giggles.

"But water slides Bella..", Emmett stressed.

"I _want _to be a pirate", I hissed at him.

"Let's go to the Animal Kingdom", Alice suggested, clapping her hands together.

"NO!", Emmett and I yelled, whipping around to face Alice.

"Bella", came a soft lilting voice "maybe you should let someone else choose what we do now", I turned to see Edward, eyebrow cocked and his eyes soft, waiting for me to reply.

I nodded slowly, because I couldn't say no, not when his eyes were so gentle and he was here for such a short time.

Emmett punched the air and yelled for us to get our swimsuits. Everyone headed for the hotel but I hung back and waited on Edward.

I kept my head down, worried I'd disappointed him.

I felt Edward's familiar warm hand slip into mine and gently tug me forward. We walked slowly behind the others, Edward's coat swishing against my heels and his breath comforting me, I didn't like swimming.

"Is everything alright sweetie?", he asked me. I nodded, even though I wanted to tell him I'd missed him.

Alice said that Edward had to leave, that he hadn't wanted to, he just had to and that telling him I wanted him to stay would just burden him and make him feel bad.

"Are you sure?", he asked, kneeling so he was to my height, even though he still seemed tall. "Yeah", I muttered "I just really wanted to be a pirate".

Edward laughed, a gentle rumble in his chest, he reached out and ruffled my hair, smoothing it down to the tips. It felt nice.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him as tightly as I could, Edward held on to me for a long moment before kissing my head and murmuring "I think it's about time I really showed you how to swim".

**Edward's Pov (Bella's 9****th**** Birthday, Disneyland Florida) **

"Kick Bella", I instructed, Bella flailed in my arms for a moment, kicking her feet out awkwardly to the sides.

I huffed impatiently and rubbed my hand over my face. Bella screamed that she was going to sink and I made a shoe of securing my arms around her waist.

"Bella sweetie you need to kick to stay afloat", Esme laughed and fixed Bella's swim cap.

"Yeah Bells if you can't swim you can't go down the water slide", Emmett goaded.

"I can swim", Bella insisted, as she had been for the duration of our lesson.

"You can do the doggy paddle Bella, that's not swimming", I sighed. Bella pouted and kicked her legs again feebly.

"Come on" I mumbled, holding her up straight "You can go down the slide with me". Bella's face lit up and she skipped ahead of me towards the entrance to the slide.

I settled into the luke warm that swirled in the bottom and pulled Bella onto my lap. She giggled and squirmed where she sat, excitement clear on her face.

I held her close to me, revelling in her warmth and natural softness. I fought back my nerves, fear and sorrow that had built up over our time apart, and determined on enjoying this moment.

The bored looking blonde man in charge signalled for use to go and I pushed us off with my hands.

Bella squealed with joy as we shot through the dark tunnel. My arm instinctively wrapped tighter around her as we rounded a sharp corner.

I could smell the adrenaline coursing through her, hoping it was in fact due to excitement and not fear.

The ride ended far too quickly for my liking, ending with a rather large splash, Bella dipped under water and I pulled her from the water as quickly as I could, before she panicked.

Bella grinned and splashed me with a handful of water. I laughed and crushed her to my chest, truly revelling in this moment with my dear girl.

**Alice Pov (One month later, Halloween Night)**

"Oh you look so cute Bella", I squealed and clapped my hands together gleefully.

Bella grinned impishly and made a show of biting into Rosalie's neck, who whipped around and frowned in annoyance.

I had spent two weeks straight perfecting Bella's costume, I knew she'd love it and I was willing to do anything to soothe Bella's disappointment in finding out that Edward wouldn't be able to come see her in her Halloween costume and take her trick-or-treating.

Emmett had of course insisted on using the vampire dress up costume he'd given her, but I wasn't about to let Bella wear something so tacky, so I added a few of my own little touches here and there and now Bella was the ultimate little Lolita vampire.

"Bella c'mon already, the candy awaits", Emmett bellowed from the doorway, motioning for us to leave.

"Emmett", Carlisle frowned, holding out his hand to him "the eggs", he said.

Emmett huffed angrily before pulling a carton of eggs out from under his pirate coat and plopping it in Carlisle's hand.

He turned to leave but Carlisle called him back again "All of them Emmett".

Emmett sighed and pulled out two eggs wrapped in tissue in his socks, a second carton from his jacket and another two from his sleeves.

Before Carlisle could speak again Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder and marched out the front door. I skipped happily behind them, waving the skirt of my fairy costume about.

"Seriously Alice, you couldn't be a little more original, you dress up as a fairy every year", Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Jazzy likes it", I winked and looped my arm through Jasper's.

Rose made a face and sped up, walking alongside Emmett and Bella.

Carlisle had stressed we were only to do the one housing estate in town, he said it would be safer.

We came to the first house and Emmett knocked loudly, there was no reply and he knocked several times before an old woman appeared, she forced Bella to sing a song, casting suspicious glances at Emmett every now and again. Eventually she handed over the candy and we moved on to the next house.

Every light was on, music flowed from the windows and voices could be heard easily. Emmett knocked several times again. It didn't take vampire ears to hear the residents inform each other to ignore it. Rosalie was less then happy when Emmett whipped out yet another carton of eggs and encouraged Bella to help him, teach them a lesson.

The next house was much the same and ended with Emmett egging the house. The next few gave a fairly average supply of candy and Bella seemed disappointed they couldn't egg them too.

The next house gave us quite a large supply of candy and didn't even make us sing, but Emmett egged them anyway.

As we rounded a corner Emmett had his arm raised and his eggs ready when a gentle voice spoke "I thought you were finished corrupting today's youth Emmett?". We turned to see a dark figure wearing a long cape and a black mask, a fairly sorry excuse for a costume if you ask me.

"Edward", Bella yelled, hurling herself at him. He chuckled and swung her up into his arms, hugging her to him.

_You've been avoiding me, _I thought. He grinned and nodded "I wanted it to be a surprise" he whispered "I could only come at the last minute".

"Trick or treating is boring", Bella announced.

"How about we go egg some more houses", Edward suggested with a playful grin. Bella stared incredulously at him and Edward said, eyebrow cocked mischievously "Who do you think thought Emmett?"

**Emmett Pov (Four months later)**

"We're getting married", Bella announced, gripping the hand of the little boy beside her. Esme shared a look with the boy, Jack's mother, who sighed and squared her shoulders.

"How come?", Jasper questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Bella's back stiffened noticeably "If we get married Jack can't move to Oregon", Bella reminded him.

"Bella sweetie", Rosie murmured, kneeling down before Bella and placing a hand gently on her shoulder "Jack has to move to Oregon, his mom and his dad and his sister are going".

"Then I'll go with him", Bella said matter of factly.

Rosie sighed and rocked on her heels, she pursed her lips and scratched behind her ear, she was angry; I could tell. Not at Bella, she was angry with Edward.

Bella visibly shook and trembled at the mention of anyone leaving. She clung to Esme's leg when it was time for school and refused to let her go anywhere without her and cried everyday when Edward hung up on the phone. She cried at night, and threw a fit if Eddie the Teddie wasn't beside her in the bed. She was miserable and constantly on edge, terrified of abandonment.

Rosie blamed Edward, claimed that if he hadn't left Bella would be fine.

But I supposed that either way we would've had to let Bella go at some stage, maybe it was better to prepare her. No, I didn't truly believe that. Anything was better then this pain she was suffering.

But Edward was my brother all the same, surely it was only right for me to at least attempt to defend him, no matter the pain his actions had caused.

After all I could relate, the ull of blood could be so strong, a constant torture in the back of your mind, till eventually you can do nought but succumb.

The pull was too strong, I didn't know how Carlisle could withstand it. I still slipped up at times.

I sniffed the air, recalling all those years ago, the wafting smell of washed linen mixed with freshly baked bread, I recalled that split second that instinct over took my human facade, and I lunged.

The memory of gulping down that sweetest nectar still sent shivers down my spine, of both pain and pleasure.

Surely even the strongest of men couldn't resist such a call, I don't know how Edward managed to resist the temptation of Bella's blood.

Perhaps that was why he left, perhaps he needed something to soothe that ache he felt, when surrounded by the scent of Bella's blood.

Perhaps he needed an escape, a release of some kind.

Maybe I merely wanted to find something redeeming in Edward's actions, to believe that somehow he had left for Bella's own good.

**Edward Pov (Two months later)**

"How long do you think we should continue this little game of ours?", I asked casually, flicking my wrist easily and enjoying echoing snap of her fingers. She was so easy, too easy. I was bored.

She snarled, a deep rumbling in her throat "You could just get it over with", she suggested.

I quirked one eyebrow suspiciously, her thoughts were erratic, jumping from one thought to the next.

She was far too obvious, it was a trick.

"I still need a bit more information from you", I said, standing. I paced before her, smoke billowing around us and crackling filled the air.

Victoria glared at the fire behind me, shifting uncomfortably as she attempted to get used to missing a limb.

I was literally tearing her apart bit by bit.

"Is this torture then?", she hissed "for what he did, or for what I plan to do".

"Both I suppose", I murmured, images of Bella passing through my mind, a younger Bella, frightened and alone. "Or neither", I whispered to myself.

"She'll pay you know", Victoria growled, shaking her vivid red hair about "I'll make sure of it". Her words meant nothing, threats I had heard spill from her filthy mouth over and over, but it was the images that mattered, her vividly clear thoughts. A man. No, a vampire, dark skinned with red eyes and a cordial smile.

To her he meant nothing, a tool in her game, no, _his _game.

And with that I had my information. James had planned this all from the very beginning, willing even to sacrifice his own life in order for things to go as planned. A feral snarl ripped from my throat as I realised that he had intended for me to kill him, to save Bella and to bring her home with me.

He had wanted me to hunt Victoria, it was a distraction, to draw me away from the other one.

A resounding thwack filled the air as her head collided with the tree trunk.

"What is he doing? What does Bella have to do with this? Who was that man?", I demanded.

_Laurent _she thought, but the thought was too clear, she wanted me to hear.

Furious I threw her across the forest floor, where she collided with another tree, snapping it clear in half.

She claimed not to know, that he told her nothing, but she was lying. Her leg was surprisingly easy to rip from its socket. I threw it over my shoulder, into the dwindling flames. The monster in me wanted to prolong the pain, punish her for the pain her and her sadistic mate had put my Bella through.

Figuring the message wasn't nearly clear enough I allowed the venom to well in the back of my throat, a smirk firmly in place as I spat at the fresh wound. She gasped in pain as the pain spread through her, winding through her dead empty veins.

"Stings doesn't it?", I cocked an eyebrow as I prepared to spit again.

_An army_

The thought was panicked and desperate, her thoughts filled with self-pity as she apologised to _him_ in her thoughts. She had betrayed him.

"Newborns", I acknowledged. She jerked her head, turning away from me and clutching at her wound.

"Who is the opposition?", I demanded. She shook her head, her hair whipping her cheeks harshly. She didn't know.

"Why Bella?", I spat. She shook her head again, it was true she didn't know, but she knew something.

My nostrils flared as I roared "Why Bella?".

"It was predicted", she whispered, her head flying back as she spoke.

"P...predicted", I questioned, confused. "He knew you would save her", she informed me "he knew she was to be your mate". "He knew even before I knew him", she sighed "he said, _the little one predicted it"._

"James isn't the one behind this is he?", I guessed. She shook her head again, her thoughts informed me that she didn't know who was, she answered to James, she didn't know who he had answered to.

I smiled grimly and nodded before saying politely "You've been very helpful Victoria, it's been a pleasure" and leaning forward, my eyes glinting dangerously as her head was torn from its place.

**Rosalie Pov ( Three months later)**

"You ready Bella?", I asked gently. She nodded softly and coughed, her fist reaching her mouth a few seconds too late.

I threw her a sympathetic smile and mentally cursed Emmett for letting Bella outside without a coat on while I was out shopping with Alice. He was of course being punished, severely. As I saw fit, but as far as Bella knew he was just grounded.

The family had been dragged off shopping today by Alice, who claimed it to be the the perfect opportunity for some mother daughter bonding for Bella and I. And seeing as she couldn't venture outside, we were scrap booking.

I narrowed my eyes sternly before handing Bella a pair of safety scissors. She began pulling out random pictures from the pile Alice had dumped on the table.

"What do you want to base it on?", I asked curiously.

Bella ducked her head shyly, "Can we do one on my Mom and Dad, from before?".

I kissed her cheek gently before agreeing and we began looking through the pictures. They were of course of Bella and her parents, Alice I was sure had seen this coming.

"Have you done this before?" Bella asked, holding up the scrapbook. I nodded absently as I carefully cut a picture of Bella's mother, she was pretty I noticed, a stab of jealousy coursing through me as I noted the colour in her cheeks. "When I was a little older then you are", I added.

"With your mom?", she asked cheerfully.

My hand shook and I blinked harshly, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"No", I answered honestly "with our housekeeper. I didn't see my mother much".

Bella's eyes were wide and shocked "why?".

I shrugged, "She was busy".

Bella's cheeks puffed out and she huffed "You're busy too but you still spend time with me".

I pursed my lips, "It doesn't matter Bella", I replied, shrugging again.

"But mom", Bella insisted "That's not right". "Your mom is supposed to play with you and scrapbook and.... and.. stuff", she huffed, her chest deflating as she flopped back against the couch. "Like you and Esme do with me".

I smiled sadly and tucked a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear "Times were different then, my mother was important, she had better things to do then play with me", I sighed.

"Didn't she love you?", Bella asked sadly. "Yes, but I came after parties and appearances, my mother was a socialite and she preferred to remain that way". I continued speaking, unprompted by Bella "Remember that mirror I gave you?", Bella nodded, her brow furrowing. "She gave me that, you see she gave me things, presents, toys and pretty dresses but.... she never played with me", I hung my head and rubbed my fists over my eyes, as was my habit.

We were both silent for a long moment as we continued cutting and pasting into the scrapbook.

Bella glued a picture of her mother into the book and turned towards me "I'm lucky aren't I?", she said, a smile gracing her lips "I have three mom's and they all played with me".

**Review Please, supposing people are still reading after that huge gap in updating.**

**I hope you like it and again sorry for the super massive delay. The Halloween scene was kinda crap but I just kind of did it last minute, since it is Halloween.**

**Today's Advertised Story**

_**Moonlight by Moonlightwriter109**_

_**Story is set during Eclipse Tori is a 13 year-old who lived in Seattle most of her life. She then meets Victoria who changes her. When Tori has been a vampire for a few months she runs away and meets the Cullen's. What will her new life be like?**_

**Review Please and you will get a free cd of Emmett imitating whale sounds. It won't help you sleep but it will be very amusing.**


	32. Temporary Satisfaction, Merry Xmas!

**Sorry for the wait, thank you for all the kind support though.**

**Thank you to Crazy Twilight Fan, Lissy4692, JuniorComrad, Rebeca with one C, vaantje, eddieluver, AliceHale, moonlightwriter109, EdwardLove4Eva, FRK921, SilverOnBlue, Edward's Keeper, Vanessa123, Me and Balou, Sanciaaa, makbeesamurai, VeronicaD13, **

**Please, Please go check out my story Judgements and Assumptions, I can promise you will like it.**

**I made a banner for this story, there is a link posted on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Please go check out the play list and play list forum for this story, a lot of work was put into it by Held Up By A Gun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or time, if I did my gummy bears and I would go back in time so my lovely readers wouldn't have to wait for a chapter.**

**Jasper Pov (Bella aged ten)**

Time had passed slowly since Edward had left, for Bella at least. Slow and dragging in the intervals we were left waiting for him to return, a rushed flurry of excited activity when he was here.

And the emotional turmoil was becoming too much for Bella. She was too easily excited and far too easily disappointed.

As months passed without a visit from Edward it became clear that Bella wasn't really expecting one. Though her heart rate picked up and eyes grew wide every time there was a knock on the door and a ring of the phone, Bella was quickly losing hope and every time she was just a little more disappointed then the last.

Bella's birthday was approaching and instead of the bubbling anticipation that resided in most children at this time, Bella felt nothing but heavy resignation.

She was too young to fear growing older, Alice had assured us that Bella wasn't being bullied and she hadn't suddenly decided she no longer wanted to live in a house full of vampires. So we had decided that the only, and most likely cause of Bella's sudden downtrodden heart must be; Edward.

Being an empath I witnessed things, the emotions of others. Emotions people didn't want me to bear witness to, emotions I wasn't entitled to know of.

Alice saw the future, often a future she couldn't change. She saw things, awful things and more often then not there was nothing she could do.

I loved Alice, but in terms of our powers I'd always felt closer to Edward. He heard tings, I felt things, personal things. Things that weren't ours to know. A person's mind, a person's heart, should be their own. The things Edward heard and the things I felt weren't ours to witness and yet we did, against our will.

I tried to respect a person's privacy. If I had to know of their innermost emotions, surely I should be the only one. Edward tried to block out the thoughts and I tried to keep those emotions to myself.

Bella's depression at ten years of age scared me, I didn't remember much of my own childhood beyond riding young colts with my brother and hunting with my father. I didn't even remember my father's face, just his presence but despite this I couldn't recall being unhappy, I was perfectly carefree.

Because of this I informed the family of how down Bella had been lately, they worried too but they had high hopes that Edward's visit would rectify the problem.

I knew better.

Bella was angry, no, _furious_. Bella's anger was all encompassing, it burned through her veins and I was sure that if it continued in this way, it would consume her.

Bella was more like me then I would've first thought. She buried her anger, she hid it under smiles, but I saw it and I knew that it would come out, and that sort of unresolved anger was destructive, far too destructive.

But _they _did not see this, no; they saw sweet little Bella who tasted only sweetness and embodied all that was good and right in the world.

My family could not see, blinded by their love for her. They could not see her anger and thus could not see her pain.

Edward had left, Edward had hurt her and in return she wished to hurt Edward. And what could be more fitting then imitating his own actions and, leaving him.

Though _their _eyes widened and their mouths formed o's as they gasped I did not. When _that _day came I was not shocked as they were, no instead I had stayed grim and silent and then, as Bella passed by me, we shared one look, our eyes heavy and sad but our mouths twisted in a smug grimace.

Bella and I were more alike then I had first thought, and so I understood when _they_ did not. Bella needed the satisfaction, that sour bitter burn on the tip of her tongue, Bella needed revenge.

And the only way to hurt a vampire; was to attack his heart.

_~Flashback~_

"Alice, I'll be coming in a week, for Bella's birthday", Edward said clearly, decisively.

"Alice", he repeated firmly when she still hadn't responded.

"Em…. Edward?", Alice tossed the phone between he hands, fidgeting with the cord.

"Yes Alice", he replied impatiently. "You know you don't have to come", Alice muttered feebly.

"What are you talking about Alice? it's Bella's birthday, of course I do", he snapped.

Alice shot a pleading look at Bella, who turned away and continued to play with that mutt she called a pet, ignoring Alice.

"No I mean it Edward, you _really _don't have to".

"What on earth are you talking about?", he demanded.

"Edward", she sighed, her lip trembling and I had to turn away. I was on Bella's side and I would not cave, even if Alice hated it.

"Bella…. Bella doesn't want you to", she whispered.

There was a long pause on the other end and I thought for a moment that he didn't understand, but as a loud click sounded and the phone slipped from Alice's fingers I knew that he understood. He got the message, loud and clear.

Hours later I had sat in the library, deciding what to read with Bella next. Guilt radiated out from within me. I had spent many minutes deciding whether the guilt was mine or belonged to the other culprit; Bella.

I had eventually determined that this painful guilt belonged to both of us, though mainly Bella.

I had stood and marched from the library, heading to Bella's bedroom. I would speak to her, convince her of what I already knew; that revenge solved nothing and it's satisfaction was purely temporary.

But as I approached the door and lifted my hand to knock, I heard Bella's desperate sobs and choked rasping cries.

No, Edward deserved what he got, because no matter how temporary her satisfaction may be, anything that overpowered her cries could bring me eternal satisfaction.

**Review Please, and Merry Christmas guys. And many happy wishes for the New Year.**

**By the way guys, could you please, please go read my new story judgements and assumptions, it's already written so there is no need to worry about updates.**

**So please, as a Christmas present to me, read judgments and assumptions and I will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the holidays.

* * *

**

**Today's Advertised Story**

**A Love I Never Thought Could Be by Junior Comrad**

**Still Heartbroken at the disastrous breakup between her and Sam, Leah reluctantly goes to her first pack meeting where she meets a dead hot werewolf. Double imprint indeed. The ups and downs of the relationship between Paul and Leah. **


	33. Good Girls Gone Bad

**This update is a day late, the internet failed due to weather. On the upside, it snowed.**

**Thank you to cookie_luvr999, squody3015, theforgottencreatures, vaantje, Chrizziebelle Cullen, Alice-Rathbone-Is-My-Real-Name, NNN, VeronicaD13, 17Canada94, TeamEdward76, Twilight-Addict1918, goldenwolfeyes, Nara17, IntoxicatingHeart, xomusiclover93ox, The Kirei Onna, jutiev, jazzberry, makbeesamurai, xanimejunkie, Twilight Crazy Fan, Vanessa123, CHIARA.**

**If you want me to advertise your story, let me know in a review the name of the story and the summary. **

**I made a banner for this story so go ahead and check that out, there is a link on my profile. **.com/teddybears_boogeymen_bedtime_stories/set?id=13887177

**Check out the play list that Held Up By A Gun made for this story.**

**Warning guys, there will be some cursing, teen drinking, general disdain for society etc. in this chapter and in this story from here on. It will be mild enough but I figured I'd warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov (Bella age 15) ~Song for Bella's Pov: **_**Girls Just Want To Have Fun **_**by **_**Emilie Autumn~**_

"Shhh quiet!", I urged as I peeped over the window sill, I knew it was pointless, _they _would hear me anyway but I had to at least try.

Someone erupted into giggles below me and I grinned in spite of myself before wrapping my legs around the drainpipe, taking a deep breath and sliding down. I could've used the door really, at this stage they wouldn't try to stop me.

I hopped down, glad I'd decided to wear jeans instead of a skirt, and grinned at some blonde tucked into Newton's side.

"Where to tonight?", I asked, stumbling slightly as we made our way around the house, clearly that preparatory drink hadn't been such a good idea.

Newton chuckled ominously and held up a meagre string of rusty keys "I grabbed the keys to the store, I got some bottles stashed there".

I mock punched him in the shoulder and muttered "Turns out your useful for something after all Newton".

He didn't laugh like I had expected, probably recalling the fact that he really was pretty worthless to me unless he had some drink with him.

We were just heading down the winding driveway when I heard a gentle "Bella". I knew it was Jasper so I turned and loped back to the porch, had it been anyone else I would've just kept walking but Jazz and I had an understanding.

"Take these", he muttered as I stood by him, he thrust a rectangular box into my hands. I stared down at the box and let out a howl of laughter as I read the labelling, "Condoms Jazz, really?". Jasper sighed and shook his head murmuring "Carlisle" as way of explanation.

"You know I'm not….", I trailed, hating how my blush betrayed me. "Yeah I know, Alice told me you were still a virgin".

I wanted to be mad with Jasper for being able to talk about this so easily, without any of the embarrassment I felt but mostly I wanted to be mad that Jasper had to ask Alice to know that I wasn't sleeping around, I wanted to be mad but I knew I couldn't because simply I deserved it.

"Anything else?", I asked flippantly. After a moment of silence I tuned away and began walking back towards the others.

"Edward called", Jasper's voice was soft, barely there.

My back stiffened and my lip curled, I turned towards him, my shoulders hunched.

"So?", I bit.

Jazz's eyes were heavy and serious and his voice was solemn and grave "He's coming back Bella".

The words twisted sharply in my gut and my throat was suddenly dry. I didn't acknowledge Jasper's words but I was sure he noticed how I very nearly ran back to Newton, Crowley and the others.

I turned a corner, away from Jasper's eyes and theoretically my own shame and dry heaved into one of Esme's perfectly clipped hedges.

I wiped my mouth roughly and sprinted over to the gang. "Come on", I barked "I _need_ to get wasted".

**Emmett Pov ~Song for Emmett's Pov: **_**Can't Take It **_**By **_**The All American Rejects**_

It was left to me, as per usual, to wake Bella. It was never a pretty sight. She got mad and threw stuff when she was hung-over. It's not like it'd hurt me, but getting junk thrown at you is never much fun.

I thumped upstairs, hoping Bella would catch the hint and realise my mood was pretty foul already without her acting out.

When I finally swung the door open, completely ignoring the privacy she would probably shout at me about, it's not like she could talk after that time she had had walked in on mine and Rosie's _alone _time, yelling about some CD she needed.

Surveying the room I saw that Bella was not in her bed, instead she was climbing in her window fully clothed. She grinned sheepishly as she realised she had been spotted.

"Where were you?", I demanded. Bella shrugged and pulled off her shoes before flopping back onto the bed.

"What the hell does that mean?", I bellowed. "Geez Em, calm down", Bella rubbed her hand over her face and muttered "I don't know, I woke up in some chick called Cindy's house".

"Get dressed", I barked, quickly losing my patience "Family meeting".

Surprisingly Bella nodded and stood to change. I supposed her head couldn't handle the argument.

I turned for the door and just because I couldn't resist I said "Supposing you remember us that is".

**Edward Pov ~**_**That's What You Get - Paramore Piano Tribute~**_

He licked his lips slowly, flicking his teeth over his yellowed pointed teeth. His lip curled and he almost looked as though he was smiling. "Y…you can't save her", he breathed. I chuckled as his laughter turned to desperate choked coughs.

"Says who?", I barked. My hand fisted in his shirt and I threw him against the wall, the bricks crumbling on contact.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", he leered.

"He wants them", he hissed in his strong Russian accent "and he always gets what he wants".

I opened my mouth to respond when his words finally hit me "Them?", I snapped "What do you mean, them?".

I used much the same methods as I had when gaining information from Victoria and all the others, I literally tore them limb from limb. I slammed my foot down on his leg, enjoying the resounding crunch.

"The little one" he gasped "who predicted it all. He wants her back".

I shook my head and paced before him, figuring with a broken leg and an arm missing he wasn't going anywhere".

"When?", I demanded coldly. "When does he attack?".

He chuckled humourlessly "You speak of _him _with such familiarity, and yet you do not know even his name".

"Enough of these games!", I bellowed "I want answers".

He howled with laughter "Well", he leered "tough".

I swung my fist against his jaw "Tell me wolf!".

He howled again and whispered "I'll give you a hint though", he muttered.

He knew he would die, he must have known it, he would give what he could "You can't protect her from here, not from afar".

His grin spread wide and he said tauntingly "You can't protect the little human", he heaved "not from afar".

Figuring I had gotten everything from him I could I tucked one hand into my pocket and held the small gun in the other. "Silver?", he muttered, nodding towards the gun.

Pointing for his abdomen I smiled wickedly "Any last words?", I asked.

He opened his mouth to respond but doubled over coughing again. I chuckled gently and cocked the gun "I guess not".

**Review Please! And please check out my story Judgement and Assumptions.**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas! And Happy New-Year.

* * *

**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Bella's Pov - Girl's Just Want To Have Fun by Emilie Autumn**

**Emmett's Pov - Can't Take It by The All American Rejects.**

**Edward's Pov - That's What You Get by Paramore Piano Tribute.

* * *

**

**Today's Advertised Story**

**The Outcasts by Edward's Keeper**

**Bella's life is utter crap. No one seems to care about what happens to her. Certainly not her father when he kicked her out. And Certainly not her friends. Vampires, werewolves, a druggie mother, strip clubs... full summary inside. **


	34. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Esme Pov**

"Bella sweetie, are you hungry?", I asked gently, trying to ignore how ungraciously she spread herself across the couch.

"Nah I'm good", she grunted. I frowned slightly but decided not to comment, she wouldn't pay me any mind anyway.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek gently, I smiled at the feeling of contentment it gave me and he steered me towards the dining room.

"Could we not do this in the living room", I heard Bella complain as she trailed behind us. She flopped herself into a chair beside Jasper and a seat away from anyone else.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began slowly, knowing that this family meeting was bound to end in an argument.

"Jasper told you last night I suppose", he said to Bella "that Edward is coming home".

Bella stiffened and her face darkened "Why is it that he can leave for all those years and is then allowed to just come waltzing back", Bella huffed.

"Should we turf you out then", Emmett snapped "at least Edward tells us when _he's _leaving".

"Emmett", I scolded.

Bella made a face at Emmett before turning back to Carlisle. She visibly winced as she said "When did Ed…he decide this?".

"He called yesterday", Rosalie admitted "But Alice saw it a few days before that".

Bella straightened in her seat and, despite the situation, it was the closest thing to good posture I had seen from her in a while.

"So", she spat "Why wasn't I told?".

Emmett barked a laugh and scowled at her "We'd have to actually see you to tell you".

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her husband and I sighed, burying my head in my arms and Carlisle patted my hand gently as way of comforting me.

"Edward is coming", Carlisle said firmly "end of discussion".

"So why the family meeting?", Bella sighed.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise we were eating into your busy schedule", Emmett muttered "Why do you _think _we're holding a family meeting?", he stressed.

Bella shook her head "not this again". She pushed herself away from the table with a huff and trailed upstairs, her steps slow and heavy.

Emmett crossed his arms and tipped his chair back "It's like talking to a wall with her". "Well you're not exactly helping", Rose snapped.

Rosalie and Emmett soon followed Bella upstairs, bickering the whole way.

I turned to Jasper and Alice who wore grim smiles and were holding hands, if anybody could stick together through hard times it was those two.

"Will you…?", I gestured towards the stairs and looked at Jasper imploringly. He nodded and trudged up the stairs after Bella.

"It's going to be tense" Alice noted and I nodded in agreement. "But it'll do her some good", Alice pointed out.

"We can only hope", Carlisle replied dryly, crossing his arms.

**Edward Pov** ~_**Song For Edward's Pov: Naive by Lily Allen~**_

I walked slowly up the winding driveway towards the home I didn't recognise. Truly I did recognise it in the way that it had the same appearance as every house we had ever lived in, but I knew that the people within the walls had changed, or at least Bella had.

I was weary of entering too, I wasn't sure what to expect. Bella had been a mere child when I had last seen her and I knew that surely she would hate me when I came, how could she not after she had cut off all contact with me.

Truthfully I hadn't even heard Bella's voice in five years. Yes, I had a photographic memory, but the memory was not enough.

I swung open the door and my carefully constructed smile fell as I realised that the entire bottom floor was completely empty. Taking a inconspicuous sniff of the air, I realised that the entire family was packed into one room in the house, another sniff of the air told me that this room belonged to Bella.

I slowly strolled upstairs, noticing the very minimal pictures of Bella, all that were there seemed to be from when Bella was younger.

On the second floor, on the wall opposite to Carlisle's cross was a picture of a fifteen year old Bella.

It was an understatement to say she had changed. Her hair was about the same length as five years ago, but cut into a prettier shape that framed her face, I was sure that Alice would've had a name for the style but all I could tell was that it looked good on Bella, very good. She was much taller, about the same height as Esme and Bella had, well… _filled out. _Her hips were wider, her cheeks had lost there childish roundness, Bella was, _womanly _and God forbid me…. _sexy._

I shook my head of these thoughts and continued towards Bella's room. My thoughts must've distracted me as I only now noticed the din coming from the room. There was screaming and yelling, someone was thrashing about and a loud crash sounded. I briefly wondered how I had missed this but realised I should probably investigate the cause of all this noise.

The door was open and the only thing I noticed about Bella's room was that the walls were blue, my attention was then captured by a struggling Bella attempting to climb through her bedroom window while being held back by Emmett. Her face was red and frustrated, his angry and the rest of the family looked upset and hopeless.

"Let me go!", Bella screamed, thrashing against Emmett. "You can't keep me here!", she wailed.

Mascara ran down Bella's face, eyeliner was smudged under her eyes, her clothes were rumpled and her eyes thoroughly blood-shot. And it didn't even take a vampire to recognise the stench of alcohol.

"Bella sweetie, please", Esme begged, clasping her hands and gazing at Bella with moist venom-coated eyes.

"Shut up!", she screamed in reply. My head whipped around to Esme, awaiting the sharp parental response, but it never came. Instead Carlisle attempted a weak "Bella, don't talk to your mother that way".

Bella's eyes were crazed and her hair was wild as she turned to Carlisle and snarled "_She_ is not my mother!".

There was a resounding silence, broken only by a choked sob emitted by Esme.

Nobody said anything and I watched in amazement as Bella verbally abused and insulted her own family, and they did nothing. No wonder she behaved the way she did when they refused to check her behaviour.

"Bella how can you say that?", Rosalie asked, her voice insurmountably sad.

"Because it's true", Bella screamed "None of you are my family".

Jasper arched a brow and said dryly "Well what would make us your family?".

Bella threw back her head, I tried not to notice the milky column of her throat, and laughed "Oh I don't know, _a pulse_".

I felt it necessary to step in at this point, taking one step forward I slapped on a cordial smile and mustered a charming tone "Hello family", I offered a crooked smile "I'm home".

They stared, speechless, clearly they had not realised I was there.

My smile hardened and I turned my grave eyes on Bella, but upholding the same charming tone "Something tells me things are going to change around here".

**Review Please!**


	35. Faith

**I would like to apologise for not updating sooner, I was doing exams (which turned out well anyway, fingers crossed for the results) and then my laptop was broken. And then a lot of it was because of pure laziness, so sorry : (**

**Thank you to Ceejaylove01, writerchick1o, .Rawr, kr, I love twilight, AttackOfTheEvilPixies, bunnisie, EdwardzChick, HottestWolfOfJakesPack, xxRezxx, Catherine, Ankle Deep, Elle-Mai October, PrincessKae, yessika2003, sky, TygTag, BellaEve, charmed-rose, chatterbox21, Catch Me Salvatore, cookie-luvr999, gaby47, ella, Keri*, Rosalie Van De Woodson, ccoffey12, AliceHale, xosummerox, Elena, ana, Leah, FRK921, Forever Reading aka Meg, kc, Samantha, cullencutie747, firemooncat, FYInichole, HeartBreaker1023, Mrsjacobblack, singstar microphone, bonov, hkburton, peachberry98, guitarbabe2005, FICTIONAL-STAR, VeronicaD13, RubberDuck697, ConfusiuonPixie, 17Canada94, jutiev, ChrizziebelleCullen, Crazy Awesome Writer, M4troth, CrescentMoon12. **

**From now on guys if you want me to advertise your stories, would you mind pming the info to me, they are kinda getting lost in the reviews. **

**Random Point Of Interest: I have been without a laptop for a month and a half because it was broken, I brought it in for repairs 5 times, in the end I fixed it myself by just deleting Google Chrome, FML.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a yummy poster of Edward that I still haven't gotten around to putting on my wall.**

**Edward Pov**

Bella avoided me like the plague, as did Emmett who blamed me for her newfound rebellious streak. Alice in fact was the only one of my siblings that seemed to be able to stay for longer than ten minutes in a room with me. Jasper was Bella's confidant and was unwilling to push her away in favour of me.

Jasper, I noticed was the only one who was able to remain in Bella's presence without every conversation ending in screams and tantrums. But being the mediator was a heavy burden on his shoulders, especially considering he still struggled with his blood lust.

Esme and Rosalie were emotional messes, still mourning the loss of their precious baby who had turned into a hell raising demon, seemingly overnight. And Carlisle was literally putting holes in his study walls, he was banging his head against them so often.

Frustration and tension leaked from every inch of the Cullen home. I had offered/begged to put myself up in a hotel for a while, as my presence seemed only to add to it but Esme had missed me and wanted me close.

Oddly enough I was the only Cullen receiving any peace from Bella, because she put tremendous effort into pretending I didn't exist. Bella was the very entity of 'ice-queen'.

I had tried to talk to Carlisle about the way he and Esme allowed Bella to abuse them. I had not expected to be well received in my comments but Carlisle was willing to take any help offered to him. He told me that he had tried being strict, but that just gained him more abuse and, for the fist time since he had been changed, Carlisle was tired, exhausted.

"Has Jasper tried speaking to her?", I asked, concerned. Bella had once respected Carlisle to such a degree that she would have obeyed any rule he pressed on her, if it had come to her blatantly ignoring him then things must be bad.

"Jasper's dealt with newborns less temperamental", he replied wryly.

When I spoke to Esme and Rose, I could barely get out the words before Esme burst into tearless sobs and Rosalie began shouting at me that I had no idea how to raise a child and how difficult things had been for them.

I took her word for it and decided not to pursue the matter anymore with either Rose or Esme.

It was a week before I could convince Emmett to sit down and talk to me. He mostly ranted on about how this had all started when I left, but eventually there was a lull in conversation and Emmett rubbed a hand over his face, weary.

"You're different Em" I whispered to him, my voice as soothing as I could manage "less, like you".

He nodded, not removing his hand from his face. His words were muffled "It's done that to all of us, especially Bella. It's not even her fault, she can't help how she responded to the situation".

"It's my fault" I sated, straightening in my seat. Emmett eyed me closely for a moment before replying "No it's ours. We should have disciplined her instead of spoiling her".

We both reclined in our seats, still for moments until Emmett spoke finally "Your leaving was just the catalyst, you know. Suddenly Bella wanted to know more and more about her parents. We didn't really have any answers for her" Emmett sighed and cast his eyes to the ceiling, in the direction Bella was blasting Smashing Pumpkins from. "I think she feels abandoned".

**-DB-**

Forks High School had a frighteningly small population of only three hundred and fifty seven students, more than half of which was populated by girls. It did not take long after driving into the Forks High parking lot to realise that this would be a long semester.

Mrs. Cope, one of two of the school's office workers was a large woman who wore bright colours and far too much blush. I took my things from her and left without another word, though I did receive a wink and some rather unsavoury thoughts trailing after me.

By locating Alice's thoughts in the hum surrounding me I found that I would have French and homeroom with Alice and Biology with Bella. Which, oddly, I was not looking forward to. Bella had very frankly been a brat since I'd arrived home.

I also made it my personal mission to keep Mike Newton away from her. He was not difficult to find, I just had to follow the trail of perverted fantasies containing Bella. In that moment I was glad to be a vampire, I was going to enjoy torturing that boy.

I was sure Bella would hate knowing that I had every intention of making her a social outcast, it was nothing personal, I only sort of enjoyed the idea.

Alice bounced slightly in her seat in homeroom as she waited for me to join her. Gossip filled my mind as the young residents of Forks speculated over my sudden appearance. The story was simple and believable, I had won a scholarship to a boarding school abroad, but had missed my family so much I had returned.

It helped that my family had never denied having another brother, they always just said I wasn't living with them at the moment. They only found it odd because Bella had never mentioned me.

For us any high school would have been boring, they had nothing on Forks. Every lesson followed the example of whatever textbook they could find that would allow them to expel as little creativity and imagination as possible.

Alice informed me that even Bella found it boring and she hadn't done this about a hundred times before.

The cafeteria was small, cramped and had a distinct aroma of minced meat. The tables were round and stuffed into every available space. Most of them were rickety and had what seemed to be beer mats balancing the wobbly legs.

My own family sat as far away from the door as possible, all but Bella, who sat as far away from _us _as possible. She sat beside a girl named Jessica and Mike Newton, who kept trying to snake his hand onto her thigh. I was only mostly pleased by the sight of Bella slapping his hand away.

"Mike Newton is deluded", Jasper whispered to me as I sat down, but there was something in his expression that begged me to confirm his suspicions. "He definitely has quite the ego" I replied "But from what I can tell, he hasn't been getting anywhere so far". There was a collective sigh of relief around the table.

Lunch was generally torture for me anyway, having to chew on that garbage humans called food, but I was also forced to listen to Mike's inner monologue about Bella's legs and the benefits of Call Of Duty over Mass Effect, and then Mass Effect 2.

I then left for Biology when Jessica attempted to join in on Mike's conversation with Eric Yorkie about the merits of Playstation 3 over the Xbox 360.

It was also essential that we removed Emmett from the room when Mike said that the Playstation controls were more user friendly than that of the Xbox360. I could distinctly hear Emmett mumbling to himself that the play station could never measure up when it came to extensive free roam games. He looked like he wanted to punch Newton more for his criticism of the Xbox360 than for his obviously unwelcome groping of his little sister.

Rosalie shook her head as she rubbed Emmett's shoulder soothingly, mentally asking me to remind her why she married him, or the big oaf as she referred to him.

Mr. Banner was already in the room when I entered, along with only a handful of students. But he informed me that they had a system of assigned seating here, and every seat was taken but the one beside the student who had last moved here, and I knew that that was Bella.

He showed me to a seat in the very back, by the window. I was careful to leave a large amount of space for Bella's things, because I was sure that once she saw who her new lab partner was she was likely to snap at the smallest of things.

Bella walked into the room with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, both of which referred to Bella as their girlfriend in their own heads.

She flushed tomato red when she spotted me beside her seat and threw a filthy glare at Mr. Banner. Both of her lackeys were confused by her actions. They wondered why Bella would have such an aversion to sitting beside her own brother. I winced at the word 'brother', a brother did not have the thoughts I did about Bella.

In the typical teenage way of showing her frustration, Bella slammed her book bag down on the table. Every head turned to look at her and Banner considered rebuking her, but decided against it, her expression told him that conversation wouldn't end well for him.

Bella stared straight ahead while Banner wrote notes, studiously ignoring me. Banner began handing out microscopes for the lab and Bella scowled at him as he handed me ours and I smiled apologetically at him.

"Bella…" I began, but my words were cut off by Bella furiously whispering at me, never turning to actually look at me "Shut up, just shut up".

I stared at her in shock, those being the only words she had spoken to me since I'd returned, actually they were the only words she had spoken to me in years.

"We need to talk" I tried but Bella again cut me off "No we don't! I have nothing to say to you".

I rolled my eyes at her behaviour and swiftly checked the microscope again. "No" Bella suddenly exclaimed, turning to me, fury in her eyes "You don't get to act like this is just me being ridiculous. You don't get to".

"What is this then?" I mumbled under my breath, passing the microscope to her.

"This is you not existing". I'm sure I looked at Bella like she was insane but she continued on "The moment you left you ceased to exist to me". "This isn't me not talking to you, this is you not existing", to emphasize her point Bella did not pass the microscope back to me and continued to do the lab entirely without my help.

When the bell rang Mike and Tyler jumped from their seats and sprinted back to where Bella was furiously stuffing her books into her bag. Clearly trying to make a good impression Mike asked Bella to introduce him to her brother, but Bella merely replied with a breezy "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" and stalked past me out of the room.

**-DB-**

As a child my mother had been the centre of my world, as a human teenager I had been the centre of my world, as a newborn my prey was the centre of my world and now Bella was the centre of my world, ironically she was also my prey.

"You're going to have to find a way to fix things Edward" Alice said gently, crawling over a tall tree above me. I grinned up at her, as she leapt down to land lithely beside me.

"I don't think Bella's in a very forgiving mood right now" I laughed, directing Alice to the right where four or so deer were grazing. Alice again leapt up to another tall branch hanging directly above the deer. So as not to disturb our prey she communicated now through her thoughts.

_How can you laugh about this Edward. Feeling the way you do about her. You laugh and joke more every time the situation gets worse. _

I chuckled under my breath "Black humour I guess" I replied lazily as I watched Alice pounce on one of her unsuspecting prey, she reached out one hand and drove her sharp nails into the flesh of another near deer, it keened shrilly and it's peers took off in a gallop.

"That one's yours", Alice said, pointing to the trashing, bleeding deer she had pierced with her nails. I swiftly snapped the creatures neck as Alice's teeth tore apart the flesh of her own prey.

We drank quickly, and when we finished we buried the carcasses, so as not to attract any more dangerous wild animals to the wilds of Forks.

Alice fingered a small drop of blood on her dress and sighed, thinking of the bother of replacing it. "But I'm serious Edward" Alice suddenly turned to me "how can you be so light hearted when Bella treats you like this, when she rejects and hurts you?".

I pondered over this a moment before Alice spoke again "Aren't you afraid Edward? Aren't you afraid that maybe things won't change." I said nothing and Alice didn't speak again as we ran home.

When the house came into view we spotted Bella lounging on Carlisle's balcony, reading. When she saw us, or rather me she turned and stalked away, back into the house.

We slowed to a walk and as Alice was about to enter the house I grasped her shoulder, stopping her in her path, and nodded to the balcony where we could still see Bella's retreating back, her hair swinging.

"I have faith Alice", I murmured in a low tone "I have faith that one day she will forgive me." and in the barest whisper "and I have faith that one day she will love me".

I nodded at my sister gravely "You should have some faith too".

**Review Please! I tried making this longer then usual, and I suppose it is but I couldn't really write much more without ruining the next chapter.**

__

**Chapter Song: I will possess your heart by Death Cab For Cutie.**

* * *

**Today's Advertised Story**

**In Silent Darkness by FICTIONAL-STAR**

**Rated T, EdwardxBella, supernatural, angst.**

**It's a suicide gone wrong. "My future was supposed to be death..." It's a new chance in life. "I wanted death." Bella craved an escape from pain, and she finds it. But if she died that day, why is she still here?**


	36. Mending Wall

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I was trying to make it longer for you. **

**Thank you to Vampalicious04, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, satineRiP16, Imacg2, Mc Alice Bella Grey, , start mtz, AliceHale, Carla Isabel, xLaurelCullenxx, writerchick1o, kr, Ankle Deep, Chrizziebelle Cullen, tigger5600, San, firemooncat, Stupid Shiny Twilight Fan, xxLOTTYxx, saga junkie, PurpleScorpion, bella swan25, Nice Ice Mice, VeronicaD13.**

**And just to let you know the story I advertised last week was deleted so sorry if you were looking for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

On the third of the new month I sat myself in Carlisle's office without much of an invitation. This little rendezvous had become routine now, to be expected.

Carlisle didn't seem surprised to see me there and I quickly told him to get a move on.

Carlisle took a seat just as I spoke "I'm still a virgin in case that speeds things up", I quirked one brow at my father as he shuffled nervously "I had figured as much" he replied.

"No", he leaned forward on his elbows on the desk "this is about em…. Something else".

Carlisle squared his shoulders and begin writing on his clipboard, getting down to business "Are you taking drugs? How often are you drinking? Are you thinking of becoming sexually active". My own body betrayed me as I blushed "Em no".

Carlisle expelled an unnecessary breath and eyed me curiously "Have you talked to Edward recently. I felt my mouth twist into a grimace and I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tone "Yeah, we had an insightful conversation just yesterday".

Choosing to indulge me Carlisle smiled pleasantly "About?".

"The benefits of staying away from each other" I spat, scraping the heavy chair against the hardwood floor and pushing against his desk.

I spared Carlisle a withering glance before I left the room, considering banging the door but deciding against it.

I was halfway down the hallway before I heard the strains of some sort of music; classical. I knew it was Edward because no one else in this house was really into classical music.

I turned on my heel and found myself in Carlisle's room again "You can stop asking you know" I barked unceremoniously "I mean" and suddenly I felt sheepish "If I'm not having _sex_ yet I'm not going to".

Carlisle looked up at me sadly, gently shutting the medical journal he was reading "I wish that were true Bella".

**-DB-**

**Jasper Pov**

Things were _weird. _Well really Edward and Bella were being weird.

Bella ignored Edward all the time, and Edward stared at Bella a lot. More then was necessary, or appropriate. I naturally assumed Edward was trying to get a rise out of her, but somehow it just didn't fit.

Bella didn't seem to notice, she never seemed to be aware of Edward's eyes on her, or maybe she was just studiously avoiding acknowledging it.

Which would make sense because she studiously ignored everything else he did.

Alice said I was reading too much into things and for the most part I had to agree with her. Edward's emotions never told me anything was off, his staring seemed to be idle and unconscious, sure there was admiration in his emotions towards Bella, but we all admired Bella, even if sometimes we couldn't stand her.

But when Edward stared at Bella it was intense and personal, and in that moment I wanted to turn away because I felt like I was intruding on something I wasn't meant to see.

When Edward stared at Bella it looked like he wanted to eat her, and suddenly she wasn't his sister, she was something _else._

**-DB-**

**Alice Pov**

"I'm going to ride with Edward today" I said, rising up on my toes and pressing a kiss to Jasper's cheek before I skipped over to wear Edward was standing by his car, swinging his keys around his forefinger.

Edward watched me with amusement as he slipped in to the drivers seat. He drove with an innate laziness that was mildly irritating. I glanced around me in a panic, checking that the other car wasn't close enough for the vampires to hear.

"Jaspers getting suspicious" I whispered.

To my intense surprise Edward barked a laugh "You make it sound like we've murdered someone Alice"

"This will be even worse to him Edward, and you know it" Edward arched a dubious brow at me "Worse than murder" he joked playfully. I flicked a hand nonchalantly in his direction "Murder is commonplace to Jazz".

"I'm serious Edward" I said with a sigh "You're going to have to be careful with your emotions around him".

The car turned smoothly into the school car park and Edward parked in his usual spot but didn't leave the car. His eyes were trained on Bella as she pulled herself from Rose's car.

"It's not an easy feeling to ignore" Edward sighed. "I know that" I hissed in as low a voice as I could muster "But our family isn't ready for this knowledge, Bella isn't".

Edward shook his head but didn't reply. He reached around his seat and pulled his book bag from the backseat. As he stepped out of the car he twisted around and stared in at me "Their never going to be ready Alice, at some stage their just going to have to accept it".

Edward began to follow our siblings, falling into step behind Bella when he very suddenly leaned over and whispered to me from the corner of his mouth "as will she".

**-DB-**

**Bella Pov**

After Trig Alice asked me to sit with her, but I ignored her request and sat with Jessica anyway. Of course Mike sat with us too and Tyler and Eric.

Angela whispered to me that she was hoping Eric would ask her to the cinema this weekend. I tried to ignore the lump of guilt in my throat when Eric placed his hand on my knee and leaned into me, breathing onto my neck.

After about fifteen minutes of shoving away Eric's hands and I found my way to the library where I sat and finished my sandwich and juice.

I was reading Wuthering Heights for my English class with Mr. Sanders when Edward appeared before me. He didn't say a word but he sat down opposite me, he didn't eat anything either, just stared at me.

After reading the same sentence over again five times I slammed the book closed and stared at him, grinding my teeth and narrowing my eyes at him.

But that proved only to amuse him and he smirked away at me, before pointing to my new copy of Wuthering Heights "I have notes for that if you want them".

I shot him a deadly glare and snarled out "That would be cheating". I opened the book again and feigned interest in it's pages. "You're worried about getting in trouble _now_" he laughed.

Edward seemed ready to speak again when Mike showed up with a green folder "Hey Bella" he greeted, placing the folder in front of me "Here are those notes you wanted for Wuthering Heights".

I could feel my expression sour and I pointedly looked at a spot over Edward's shoulder.

Choosing to ignore Edward Mike turned to me and asked me if I was coming to Shelly Malloy's party tonight. I shrugged and gave Mike as noncommittal an answer as I could.

Eventually Mike went to go toss around a football with Tyler and Eric outside.

Edward stared at Mike's back with distaste before turning to me, his jaw set. "Why do you hang around with him Bella? He's disgusting" Edwards eyes were still trained on the door Mike had just left through.

"I can hang out with whomever I want" I hissed, leaning over the table to him "It's none of _your _business" I huffed and returned to reading again.

But out of the corner of my eye I noticed a brief look of hurt flit across Edward's face, and despite myself I regretted my words.

Because no matter how much or how often I hated Edward for leaving and then returning he was still my saviour, my brother and the first boy I had ever learned to love.

**-DB-**

**Bella Pov**

Mike was a sloppy kisser and Tyler used too much tongue. Eric was too touchy feely.

With Mike I had admittedly initiated the kiss, understandably though: I was drunk.

Tyler I was sober for, but enough to wish I hadn't been.

Eric just kind of jumped me one day, and before he even had his tongue in my mouth he was trying to take off my shirt. He got a nice shiner as reciprocation.

I found myself wondering what it would be like to have one of those romantic kisses, the kind where it's soft and spontaneous and Celine Dion started singing in the background. I didn't even like Celine Dion.

The most sickening thing about this imagined scenario was that towards the end I would always get a mental flash of golden eyes and bronze hair.

But that just made me mad, so then I'd grab the closest boy I could find and kiss him, tongue optional. You could end up with some real nasties that way though.

The imagined romance was probably a result of having such an _affectionate_ family. I almost pitied Edward at night, knowing he had to listen to their _expressions of love_ as Esme put it, just thinking about it was enough to turn my stomach.

While I still wasn't speaking to Edward or actively engaging him, we had come to a silent agreement of sorts that on those nights I was free to sit in his room with him and hang out.

Despite the permeable tension between us, it was probably the most relaxed I was all week. Edward never tried to speak to me, apart from a quirky aside where he poked fun at our siblings or parents. Mostly we sat in silence and listened to music while I did my homework and Edward read.

On this occasion I had finished my homework early and was trailing my fingertips along the spines of the books on his floor length book shelf. He had at least five different translations of Dante's Inferno and Silas Marner.

My fingers halted when I came to a book of poetry by Robert Frost. I immediately flicked forward to Mending Wall, reading through the ramblings of my favourite poet as quickly as I dared.

Edward had of course observed my choice and was suddenly behind me, his breath chilly on my ear, "I prefer A Tuft of Flowers" he whispered.

His hand ghosted over mine, both arms loosely surrounding me as one long finger edged along the line of words. "It's odd that you would like this poem" he whispered "it's about division".

I wanted to retort that I knew what it was about, but I was intent on ignoring him, and paralysed by his proximity.

I could sense his smirk even from behind as he spoke, his lips seemingly closer again "and mending walls", he seemed to lean against me, his face almost against my hair and his words seemed to ghost over me "Do you think we can mend this wall?".

I knew that he was talking about us and I wanted to reply, but it was all too much, his words, his breath, and the intimate way he almost held me, made my breath come in quick spurts.

And quicker then I thought was possible for my short human legs, I was standing at the other end of the room, or maybe Edward was. My head was spinning.

I scrambled for the door and though my back was turned, my eyes seemed to remain on Edward, his face blank and unsurprised.

"Bella?" his voice followed as I finally located the door handle, yanking it open before I stiffened and spoke aloud, my voice trembling "I don't hate you Edward, but I can't mend it alone, and not if you keep knocking it down".

The door slammed behind me and instead of heading back to my room, taking a swig from the vodka bottle under my bed and going to bed, I slid down the door and hung my head between my knees, breathing in deep.

And I knew he could hear me, but I could hear him, doing the same on the other side of the door.

**Review Please! Wohoo! We're really getting somewhere now aren't we. **

**You should all definitely check out Robert Frost's poetry, you might need to to get this chapter.**

**Reviews are better than Celine Dion and cheese. **


End file.
